LUCIUS Part One
by Ashahebsed
Summary: Eine Lucius-Fantasy-Lovestory
1. Default Chapter

_Dies ist eine Fantasy-Lovestory mit Figuren aus Harry Potter._

_Anmerkung:__ Diese Geschichte hat nichts mit den Büchern oder Filmen zu tun, sondern ist eine eigenständige Story._

_Bitte keine Vergleiche zu den HP Büchern ziehen._

Autor: Ashahebsed 

LUCIUS 

_Wie Perlen sind die Tränen deiner Huld._

_Und sie sind kostbar, lösen jede Schuld._

_Solange Menschen atmen, Augen seh'n,_

_So lang lebt Liebe, und heißt dich fortbestehen._

_(Shakespeare)_

Kapitel 1

Alles begann mit einem Unfall.

Genauer gesagt, einem Autounfall.

Lucius Malfoy und sein Sohn Draco waren auf dem Heimweg von einer Abendgesellschaft, die ihr guter Freund Severus Snape geben hatte.

Es war schon spät in der Nacht, das Wetter war stürmisch und regnerisch. Die vor Feuchtigkeit im Scheinwerferlicht glänzende Straße schlängelte sich schmal und recht kurvig durch die hügelige, stellenweise dicht bewaldete Landschaft.

Bis Malfoy Manor war es noch ein gutes Stück des Wegs durch eine fast menschenleere Gegend.

Die Gesellschaft war recht launig gewesen.

Lucius hatte sich gut unterhalten, sein Sohn jedoch war etwas missgestimmt, denn die Erwachsenen hatten ihm, nachdem die anfänglichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln ausgetauscht waren, keine große Aufmerksamkeit mehr geschenkt und das war für einen Heranwachsenden, von sich selbst  überzeugten 14-Jährigen nur schwer zu ertragen.

Missmutig lümmelte er sich auf dem Rücksitz der geräumigen Limousine und spielte abwesend mit einem der Kissen.

Sein Vater saß ihm gegenüber und schenkte ihm ab und zu einen Blick.

Lucius war in Gedanken versunken.

Plötzlich quietschen die Reifen, es gab einen dumpfen Aufprall und der Wagen kam schlingernd zum Stehen. Lucius und Draco wurden sehr unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und im Wagen herumgeschleudert.

„Was zum Teufel ist da los?" knurrte Lucius, nachdem er seine Gliedmaßen sortiert und sich aus den Falten seines Umhangs befreit hatte.

„Bist du in Ordnung Draco" fügte er nach einen kurzen Moment hinzu.

„Ja Vater" zischte Draco, dem nicht entgangen war, dass sein Vater eher an der Ursache des plötzlichen Halts interessiert war, als am Wohlergehen seines Sohnes.

Und er sah seinen Verdacht bestätigt als sein Vater ohne ein weiteres Wort ausstieg um nach dem Zustand des Wagens zu sehen und mit James dem Fahrer ein ernstes Wort zu wechseln.

Mit einem Unmutslaut ließ sich Draco wieder zurück auf den Sitz plumpsen und schmollte. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick jedoch siegte seine Neugier und er stieg ebenfalls aus dem Auto.

James und sein Vater standen diskutierend vorne am Auto.

„...wie konnte das passieren?" hörte er seinen Vater fragen.

„Ich weis es nicht Sir. Sie war auf einmal da. Erschien plötzlich aus den Nichts" stotterte James mit schreckensblassem Gesicht.

Sie? fragte sich Draco. Was war hier los? Er trat neugierig näher.

Und dann sah er sie.

Den Grund, der das Schicksal der Malfoy-Familie für immer verändern sollte.

Draco grämte sich in späteren Jahren immer wieder mit der Gewissheit, dass, wenn er gewusst hätte, was durch diesen unglückseligen Unfall passieren würde, er hätte alles dafür gegeben, es zu verhindern.

Doch der Strudel der Ereignisse begann bereits in diesem Augenblick, die gewohnten Bahnen der Malfyos durcheinander zu bringen, obwohl weder Vater noch Sohn sich dessen in diesem Moment bewusst waren.

Und man kann die Vergangenheit leider nicht ungeschehen machen.

Selbst wenn man ein Zauberer ist.

So stand Draco nur wie ein dummer Junge daneben und sah zu, wie sich sein Vater zu dem vermeintlichen Unfallopfer hinab beugte um sich zu vergewissern, ob sie noch lebte.

Sie war noch am Leben. Nur ohnmächtig. Die einzige sichtbare Verletzung war eine blutende Schramme an der Schläfe, die vermutlich durch den Aufprall auf der Straße verursacht worden war.

Das Blut färbe ihr nasses, schmutziges, blondes Haar, das ihr am Kopf klebte. Sie war noch jung, vielleicht Anfang Zwanzig. Das konnte man auch im diffusen Licht der Scheinwerfer und trotz ihrer unordentlichen Kleidung erkennen.

Lucius beugte sich nieder und strich einige der nassen Haarsträhnen zurück, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen waren und es halb bedeckt hatten. Dabei berühren seine Finger kurz ihre Haut und er zuckte leicht zusammen.

Was hatte er da gerade eben verspürt? Von diesem Mädchen ging eine eigentümliche Macht aus die ihm vage vertraut vorkam. Keine Macht die Zauberern innewohnte. Die kannte er gut, denn er war selbst ein mächtiger Magier.

Nein, was von ihr ausging war etwas völlig anderes. Etwas Unheimliches, Uraltes.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

Wie konnte das sein? Dieses Mädchen war kaum halb so alt wie er und doch umgab sie eine Aura von etwas Altem, beinahe Ewigem.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er vor vielen Jahren schon einmal etwas Derartiges gespürt hatte, konnte sich aber nicht mehr so recht an die Umstände erinnern.

Das war der Fluch eines ereignisreichen Lebens, grübelte Lucius. Man konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht alles merken.

Unzweifelhaft war für ihn jedoch die Tatsache, dass dieses Geschöpf hier vor ihm auf der Straße kein gewöhnlicher Muggel war. Es würde wahrscheinlich einige Zeit dauern und mit etwas Mühe verbunden sein, grübelte er. Aber dann traf er eine Entscheidung. Er war fest entschlossen, ihrem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen.

Zeit dafür hatte er ohnehin genug.

Draco würde morgen wieder nach Hogwarts zurück kehren, das Haus wäre leer und er könnte sich der Sache fast uneingeschränkt widmen.

Der Schulrat belastete ihn zur Zeit glücklicherweise nicht mit besonders vielen Pflichten und auch im Ministerium vermissten sie ihn nicht sonderlich, wenn er hin und wieder für einige Zeit fern blieb.

„James, heben sie das Mädchen auf und legen Sie sie nach hinten auf die Rückbank" befahl er seinem Fahrer knapp.

„Jawohl Sir" antwortete James und tat wie ihm befohlen.

„WAS... du willst dieses dreckige Schlammblut auch noch mitnehmen Vater?" mischte sich Draco da ein.

„Sei still Draco. Ich habe meine Gründe" erwiderte Lucius etwas ungehalten.

Sein Sohn reizte ihn erheblich mit seinen lächerlichen Teenager-Launen.

„Aber...".

„Ich sagte du sollst den Mund halten" knurrte Lucius mit unheilvollem Blick.

Draco lief rot an im Gesicht.

Doch dann fing er sich. Es hatte keinen Zweck, sich mit seinem Vater anzulegen. Er zog doch nur immer den Kürzeren.

„Aber ich setze mich bestimmt nicht neben das Schlammblut. Ich fahre vorn bei James mit" zischte Draco, wirbelte herum, riss die Beifahrertür auf und ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen.

Die Tür wurde geräuschvoll zugeschlagen.

Mach was du willst, dachte Lucius. Ob du vorne bei James sitzt oder hinten bei dem Mädchen, neben einem Muggel sitzt du in jedem Fall.

Manchmal war sein Sohn in seinem Zorn so einfältig, dass es Lucius fast schon wieder belustigte.

Dracos Hass auf Muggel machte Lucius dennoch auch ein wenig stolz. Schließlich hatte er selbst wenig für sie übrig. Doch diesen blanken, blinden Hass auf Muggel hatte Draco von Narcissa geerbt, seiner Mutter.

Narcissas Familie war schon seit Jahrhunderten das, was man als reinblütig bezeichnen konnte. Das Haus Malfoy war ebenso reinblütig und auch bestimmt ebenso stolz darauf wie Narcissas Familie.

Narcissa jedoch übertrieb es in manchen Dingen. Das betraf ihren Umgang mit Muggeln –das Personal fürchtete sie mehr als die sieben biblischen Plagen- genauso wie ihre Selbstüberschätzung. Sie war zwar wunderschön, jedenfalls war sie es gewesen als Lucius sie geheiratet hatte, aber auch von einer nicht zu ertragenden Hochnäsigkeit.

Sie bildete sich viel zu viel auf ihre magischen Fähigkeiten ein. Es stimmte zwar, sie war eine der Besten ihres Jahrgangs in Hogwarts gewesen. Dies war, neben ihrem Aussehen, dass dem Malfoyschen Schönheitsideal am Nähesten kam, ein wichtiger Grund dafür gewesen, dass Lucius sie überhaupt als Mutter seiner Kinder in Betracht gezogen hatte. Schließlich musste die unvergleichliche Blutlinie der Malfoys aufrecht erhalten werden und das ging natürlich nicht mit einer minderwertigen Magierin. Nacrissas Können war zwar recht gut, doch sie war Lucius in dieser Hinsicht nicht ganz ebenbürtig. Und das ließ sie ihn immer wieder aufs Neue spüren. Vor allem in den letzen Jahren war dieser Kleinkrieg zwischen ihnen fast nicht mehr zu ertragen gewesen..

Lucius war zum wiederholten Male sehr froh, dass seine Frau es vorgezogen hatte, wieder zu Ihrer Familie zurück zu kehren.

Sie hatte ihn all zu oft durch ihre Blasiertheit beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Und sie hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf Draco. Der wiederum vergötterte seine Mutter und verachtete seinen Vater immer mehr, je älter er wurde.

Lucius wusste das.

Doch er unternahm nichts dagegen.

Als sich Lucius anschickte, wieder in den Wagen zu steigen, fiel ihm kurz der mächtige, uralte Baum am Straßenrand auf. Es war eine Buche. Da es Frühling war hatten sich die faltigen Blätter gerade in einen zartgrünen Schimmer hervorgetan.

Er wunderte sich, dass ihm dieser Baum aufgefallen war. Es war doch ein Baum wie jeder andere auch hier.

Kopfschüttelnd stieg er in den Wagen und der Rest des Wegs verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.

Nun hatte er endlich Zeit, seinen Gast etwas genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Lucius betrachtete das immer noch ohnmächtige Mädchen, das ihm gegenüber auf der Bank lag.

Das Gesicht wies Schmutz- und Blutspuren auf und die Hände waren so dreckig, als hätte sie in der Erde gegraben. Die Kleidung, wenn man die Fetzen so nennen wollte, war ebenfalls schmutzig und auf den zweiten Blick für diese Gegend doch etwas ungewöhnlich.

Ihre Füße steckten in schweren, schwarzen Schnürstiefeln, wie sie Lara Croft sicherlich nicht verschmäht hätte.

Die Beine waren von grobmaschigen, schwarzen Netzstrümpfen umhüllt. Das kurze schwarze Kleid, das eher einem unförmigen Kittel ähnelte, bedeckte kaum die Hälfte ihrer Schenkel. Darüber trug sie einen alten, abgetragenen schwarzen Mantel, wie ihn ein Flussschiffer tragen würde. Sie war schlank, ihre Gliedmaßen wirkten zerbrechlich, die Haut hatte fast keinerlei Farbe. Und dazu diese platinblonden, unecht wirkenden Haare. Alles in Allem eine recht sonderbare Mixtur.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Lucius tonlos.

„Oder sollte ich besser fragen: was bist du?" ergänzte er.

Endlich zu Hause in Malfoy Manor angekommen ließ er das Mädchen in sein Arbeitszimmer bringen. Dort stand eine Chaisse-Lounge auf die man sie gelegt hatte. Dass sie dabei den teuren Stoff der Liege beschmutzte kümmerte Lucius in diesem Augenblick wenig. Narcissa würde sich fürchterlich über die Flecken auf dem Brokat aufregen. Doch Narcissa war zum Glück nicht da und auch Draco hatte sich schnurstracks schmollend auf sein Zimmer zurück gezogen.

Lucius hatte nach Martha der Haushälterin geschickt, die auch prompt mit Verbandszeug, heißen Wasser und anderen Utensilien erschienen war. Er hatte es sich, nachdem er sich seines Umhangs und Jackets entledigt hatte, in einem Ledersessel bequem gemacht und beobachtete nun Marthas Bemühungen, das Mädchen wieder ins Reich der Lebenden zurückzuholen.

Martha wischte ihr zuerst einmal den Schmutz und das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Darunter kamen milchweiße Haut und feine, ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge zum Vorschein.

Lucius ertappte sich bei der Frage, welche Farbe wohl ihre Augen haben würden.

Er musste nicht lange auf die Antwort warten.

Das heiße Wasser hatte wohl die Lebensgeister des Mädchens wieder erweckt, sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte orientierungslos in die Runde.

Ihre Augen hatten einen Grünton, wie ihn Lucius noch niemals zuvor erblickt hatte. Weder bei Magiern noch bei Menschen und auch nicht bei Tieren oder anderen Kreaturen.

Es schien fast so, als würden diese Augen ein Eigenleben führen. Man konnte meinen, sie würden jede Sekunde ihre Farbe wechseln. Als sie die Augen aufschlug waren sie dunkelgrün wie ein dichter Tannenwald. Dann veränderte sich die Farbe, wurde heller und goldene Punkte tauchten darin auf. Als er diesen Farbton sah, musste Lucius unwillkürlich an frische, junge Buchenblätter denken.

Dann verdunkelten sich ihre Augen wieder und erstrahlten in einem dunklen blaugrün.

Lucius riss sich mit einem Ruck von der Betrachtung los. Diese Augen hatten etwas hypnotisches an sich. Es erfasste einen ein unheilvoller Sog, wenn man zu lange hinein sah. Er beschloss, sich vorzusehen.

„Www..wo bin ich" flüsterte das Mädchen matt.

„Liebes du bist in..." weiter kam Martha nicht, denn Lucius hatte ihr mit einer Handbewegung Schweigen geboten.

„Das ist alles Martha. Lassen sie uns allein".

„Jawohl Sir". Mit diesen Worten verließ Martha schnell das Zimmer.

Immer noch etwas benommen versuchte sich das Mädchen aufzurichten. Schmerzvoll zuckte sie zusammen und hielt sich die Seite.

„Was haben Sie meine Liebe?„ fragte er liebenswürdig. Er beschloss, erst einmal höflich zu ein. Das andere konnte warten.

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um, offenbar überrascht, dass sich noch jemand im Zimmer befand.

„Ich..." begann sie. Doch sie verstummte abrupt als sie ihn genauer anblickte. Kurz blitzte Erschrecken in ihren Augen auf.

Oder war da noch etwas anderes?

Lucius dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Er war sich seiner einschüchternden Wirkung auf andere sehr wohl bewusst. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund für ihre Reaktion.

„Ich, ... wo bin ich?" fragte sie noch einmal.

„In meinem Haus" erwiderte er. Irgendetwas bewog ihn, ihr den Namen dieses Hauses noch nicht zu offenbaren.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?" fragte er sie nun seinerseits.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mir eine Rippe gebrochen" erwiderte sie.

„Ich kann mich aber nicht erinnern, wie das passiert ist".

„Es gab einen Unfall. Sie sind vor meinen Wagen gelaufen" erklärte er.

„Unfall? Welcher Wagen?" sie sah ihn völlig verwirrt an. Dann versuchte sie, tief Luft zu holen, unterließ es aber mit einem leisen Schmerzenslaut und atmete forthin so flach wie möglich.

„Darum kümmern wir uns später" erklärte Lucius und deutete auf Ihre Seite.

„Später?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Ja, später". Lucius musste sich eingestehen, dass er zuerst noch ein Zauberformelbuch aus seiner Schulzeit zu Rate ziehen musste, bevor er den Knochenbruch heilen konnte. Hogwarts war schon lange her und in den Jahren die folgten, hatte er nicht oft Gebrauch vom Wissen aus einem Semester ‚Heilende Magie' gemacht, das er während seiner Schulzeit absolviert hatte.

Bevor sie ihn mit weiteren Fragen bestürmen konnte beschloss er, das Frage-Antwortspiel umzudrehen und nun seinerseits ein paar Informationen aus ihr herauszuholen.

„Wie ist Ihr Name?" fragte er.

Immer noch etwas orientierungslos sah sie ihn an.

Dann schüttelte sie ein paar mal den Kopf.

Als sie wieder aufsah, war ihr Blick klar.

Und wachsam, wie Lucius bemerkte.

„Mein Name ist Yi Min" erwiderte sie. Ihre Stimme klang sehr melodisch. Ihr Tonfall war jedoch nicht einzuordnen.

„Yi Min? Ein ungewöhnlicher Name. Asiatisch?" fragte er. Die Frage war eigentlich rein rhetorisch denn ihre Gesichtszüge wiesen auf keinerlei asiatische Abstammung hin.

„Nein nicht asiatisch. Nur ungewöhnlich".

Es war eine Antwort. Jedoch keine Antwort die seine Neugierde befriedigte.

Lucius war überrascht. Trotz ihrer Verletzungen (die von Martha zwischenzeitlich verbundene Wunde an der Schläfe musste bestimmt mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen einher gehen) war ihr Geist hellwach und offenbar sehr argwöhnisch.

Es fiel ihm auf, dass sie gar nicht gefragt hatte, warum keine Polizei zum Unfallort gerufen worden war oder warum sie nicht in ein Krankenhaus gebracht wurde.

Wirklich ungewöhnlich. Und es bestätigte seinen Verdacht, dass sie ganz und gar kein gewöhnlicher Muggel war.

„Und?" fragte er ganz arglos und versuchte, vertrauenerweckend auszusehen. Was ihm jedoch nicht wirklich gelang, denn er kam nicht oft in die Verlegenheit, höflich und freundlich zu jemandem sein zu müssen.

So etwas wie Belustigung blitzte kurz in diesen unheimlichen, grünen Augen auf.

„Yi Min. Es bedeutet in meiner Sprache _Die Katzenhafte_" erklärte sie ein klein wenig gönnerhaft nach einer Pause.

„In Ihrer Sprache?" hakte er sofort nach, begierig auf vielleicht weitere unbedacht ausgeplauderte Informationen. Wenn er sie in ein unverfängliches Gespräch verwickeln konnte, würde es ihm wahrscheinlich gelingen, mehr aus ihr herauszuholen.

Doch sie ging auf seine Frage nicht ein sondern rieb sich mit einem Aufseufzen die müden Augen.

In einem Anfall von ungewohnter Mildtätigkeit beschloss Lucius, die Befragung für heute auszusetzen. Morgen war schließlich auch noch ein Tag.

„Oh ich bitte um Verzeihung. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie schlecht Sie sich fühlen" sagte er rasch. Es klang heuchlerisch, dessen war er sich bewusst. Aber er war es wirklich nicht gewohnt, nett sein zu müssen.

„Ich werde Martha bitten, Sie in ihr Zimmer zu geleiten damit Sie sich ausruhen können" fügte er rasch hinzu, stand auf, ging zu dem Klingelzug an der Wand hinter einem Schreibtisch und schickte nach seiner Haushälterin.

Die ganze Zeit über ließ er aber seinen _Gast_ nicht aus den Augen.

Yi Min hatte seine Worte mit einem kurzen Nicken zur Kenntnis genommen. Etwas in Ihrer Haltung hatte sich jedoch verändert.

Sie kam ihm mit einem Mal etwas nervös vor. Es schien als wollte sie lieber so schnell wie nur irgend möglich von hier weg.

Nun, es spielte keine Rolle was sie wollte, denn er hatte nicht vor, sie in näherer Zukunft dieses Haus wieder verlassen zu lassen.

Wenige Augenblicke später war Martha wieder da, führte Yi Min hinaus und nach oben in den Gästetrakt.

Flüsternd hatte er Martha Anweisung gegeben, seinen Gast in das blaue Zimmer zu geleiten und dafür zu sorgen, dass der ganze Schmutz, der sich auf Yi Mins Haut, Haar und Kleidern verteilt hatte, verschwand.

Lucius verabscheute jegliche Art von Schmutz. Etwas missmutig starrte er auf die Flecken, die sein Gast auf der Liege hinterlassen hatte.

Da musste er sich eingestehen, dass er hier nun doch ein wenig wie Narcissa reagierte und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

Wofür hatte er schließlich Domestiken. Die Flecken würden verschwinden und wenn seine gesamte Dienerschaft den Rest der Nacht dafür brauchen würde.

Aber was kümmerte er sich um eine dreckige Liege wo es doch etwas viel Wichtigeres gab.

Er wandte sich dem Bücherregal zu, das die gesamte hintere Wand seines Arbeitszimmers in Anspruch nahm. Der Raum war sehr hoch. An die Bücher in den oberen Regalfächern gelangte man nur über eine Leiter.

Unschlüssig stand Lucius vor der Bücherwand.

Wo war doch gleich dieses verdammte Schulbuch? grübelte er. Nach einigem Suchen fand er es. Natürlich im obersten Fach.

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück, setze sich und blätterte ungeduldig darin herum. Endlich fand er das gewünschte Kapitel und überflog den erforderlichen Zauberspruch.

Er lächelte kurz, klappte das Buch zu, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gästeflügel.

_To be continued..._


	2. Lucius Part 1 Chapter 23

Kapitel 2

Yi Min hatte sich mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung von Martha von ihrer schmutzstarrenden Kleidung befreit und es sich nach einem heißen Bad auf dem großen Himmelbett bequem gemacht.

Ihr Kopf tat höllisch weh und ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie jedes Mal, wenn sie aus Unachtsamkeit zu tief Luft holen wollte. Diese verfluchte, gebrochene Rippe verursachte reichlich Ungemach.

Nachdem diese zwar nette, aber für Yi Mins Geschmack auch etwas zu aufdringliche ältere Dame das Zimmer endlich verlassen hatte, hing sie ihren Gedanken nach.

Was zum Madhu hatte sie ausgerechnet hierher verschlagen? Einen schlechteren Ausgangspunkt konnte sie sich wahrlich nicht vorstellen.

Darüber hinaus war sie verletzt. Einen Knochenbruch hatte sie noch nie zuvor gehabt. Auch keine anderen ernsthaften Verletzungen. Keine sehr angenehme Erfahrung. Zu allem Überfluss konnte sie sich hier noch nicht einmal selbst helfen.

Ihr war strengstens untersagt, ihre Kräfte einzusetzen denn sonst hätte sie gegen die elementarste Regel der Initationsriten verstoßen. Und sich darüber hinaus auch noch in große Gefahr dabei gebracht.

Yi Min war nicht gerade eine Persönlichkeit, die sich gern und freiwillig Regeln oder dem Diktat Höhergestellter unterwarf. Doch auch sie musste die Bestimmungen und Traditionen der Initation befolgen. Denn sie wollte um keinen Preis riskieren, länger als unbedingt notwendig in dieser feindlichen Umgebung verbleiben zu müssen. Dafür war sie bereit, sich dieses eine Mal zu unterwerfen. Kein sehr berauschender Gedanke für so einen widerborstigen Wildfang.

Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Das konnte doch einfach alles nicht war sein.

Kaum hatte sie das Portal durchschritten gehabt, war sie von gleißenden Lichtern geblendet worden. Für einen kurzen Moment starr vor Verwunderung hatte sie in der Bewegung inne gehalten. Wie ein Reh.

Und dieser kurze Augenblick war ihr zum Verhängnis geworden. Das herannahende Auto hatte sie erfasst und sie war erst vorhin wieder zur Besinnung gekommen.

In einem fremden Haus.

Dieses Haus. Viel hatte sie noch nicht davon gesehen.

Dafür ihren _Gastgeber_ umso genauer.

Sie war sich nicht völlig sicher. Sie selbst hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Und es mussten mindestens 3 Jahrzehnte vergangen sein. Zeit genug, um sich zu verändern.

Amari, ihre ältere Schwester hatte ihr von dem unseeligen Umstand erzählt der sich vor 30 Jahren (in Murgat-Zeitrechnung) zugetragen hatte.

Damals hatten zwei Halbwüchsige _Evgrin's_ aus dieser Welt eine der Pforten zwischen den Dimensionen durchschritten, waren unbemerkt in den Hain eingedrungen und hatten Irial, einen der heiligen Steine aus dem Schrein gestohlen.

Amari war damals Anwärterin gewesen und hatte unbemerkt alles mit angesehen. Auch einen der Evgrin's hatte sie gesehen. Ein hagerer Junge von vielleicht 16 Murgat-Jahren mit fast weißem Haar.

Den zweiten Dieb umhüllte ein Schatten, den kein Tashgan-Auge durchdringen konnte. Ein mächtiger Zauber.

Zum Glück wurden die Evgrin's von Hainwachen bei ihrem schändlichen Treiben entdeckt und aus der Tashgan-Dimension vertrieben, bevor sie auch noch die heiligen Schriften an sich bringen konnten. Das war Glück im Unglück. Denn so sehr Yi Mins Volk der Verlust von Irial schmerzte, so hatten sie doch die Gewissheit, dass diese ungeheuerlichen Evgrin's ohne Kenntnis der heiligen Schriften nie Macht über den heiligen blauen Stein erlangen konnten. Dennoch, Irial war und blieb verschwunden.

Immer wieder hatten sich altehrwürdige Daragan-Krieger ihres Volks sich auf die Suche gemacht. Jahrelang. Einige waren nicht wieder zurückgekehrt.

Alles vergeblich.

Jeder Heranwachsende An-Fhearr, der sich seit diesem Tag dem _Vohpa 'e'e_, dem Initationsritus, unterziehen musste, war gebeten worden, sich nach Kräften nach dem gestohlenen Irial umzusehen und ihn zurückzubringen falls dies möglich war. Sie sollten sich aber auf keinen Fall dabei in Gefahr bringen sondern zurück kehren nach Hetohk'e'e und den Ältesten berichten.

Bis jetzt aber hatte noch kein zurückkehrender An-Fhearr irgendwelche nützlichen Information mitbringen können.

Amari hatte ihrer kleinen Schwester Yi Min –als diese Anwärterin wurde und deren Stunde des Übergangs näher rückte- noch einmal genau das Aussehen des einen Evgrin geschildert, den sie vor so vielen Jahren im Hain gesehen hatte.

Nun, Jahre waren vergangen.

Das Aussehen des jungen Evgrin hatte sich verändert. Er war zu einem stattlichen Mann herangewachsen.

Einem Mann mit silberweißem Haar. So ungewöhnlich dies bei einem Murgat-Mann mittleren Alters auch war, es bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, das er nicht der Einzige mit einem derart auffälligen Schopf auf dieser Welt war.

Trotzdem.

Es regten sich bei Yi Min nur schwache Zweifel, dass es sich bei Ihrem Gastgeber nicht um ebendiesen Evgrin handelte, der etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Irial zu tun hatte.

Sie musste sehr vorsichtig sein.

Kapitel 3

Yi Min hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand das Zimmer betreten hatte, so sehr war sie in ihren Gedanken versunken.

Als sie ihren Gastgeber, scheinbar wie aus den Nichts aufgetaucht, neben dem Bett stehen sah, erschrak sie sehr und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

Das hätte sie jedoch nicht tun sollen denn ihre gebrochene Rippe machte sich sofort mit stechenden Schmerzen bemerkbar.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stöhnte sie auf.

„Das haben wir gleich" sagte er sanft, setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante und hielt seine flache Hand ausgestreckt wenige Zentimeter über die verletzte Stelle. Dabei murmelte er tonlos einige fremdartige Worte. Die Luft zwischen seiner Hand und Yi Mins Körper begann zu glühen. Ein kurzer, heftiger Schmerz ließ sie nochmals aufstöhnen.

Dann zog er seine Hand zurück und sah sie aufmerksam an, ohne jedoch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Vorsichtig versuchte Yi Min tief Luft zu holen, jeden Moment wieder mit einem stechenden Schmerz rechnend. Doch er blieb aus. Ungläubig betastete sie ihre Seite. Vom Rippenbruch war nichts mehr zu spüren.

„Ich sagte doch, ich kümmere mich darum" meinte er leichthin.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Für die Heilung und das Quartier heute Nacht" erwiderte Yi Min.

„Keine Ursache. Es ist mir eine Freude" entgegnete er.

Beim Wort Freude leuchteten seine eisblauen Augen kurz unheilvoll auf. Yi Min lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Darf ich nun den Namen meines gütigen Gastgebers erfahren?" fragte sie und versuchte, dabei möglichst unbefangen zu klingen.

„Nennen Sie mich Lucius".

Interessant, dachte Yi Min. Er hatte ihr nur seinen Vornamen genannt.

Was hatte er zu verbergen?

Die beängstigende Gewissheit schlich sich in ihr Hirn. Vor ihr saß tatsächlich einer der Evgrin-Magier, die Irial gestohlen hatten.

Warum hatte er sie mitgenommen?

Wusste er vielleicht was sie war? Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Yi Min übel.

Aber nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Ihr Volk konnte sein wahres Selbst normalerweise recht gut vor Murgats und Evgrin's verbergen.

Trotzdem musste Lucius etwas Ungewöhnliches an ihr bemerkt haben, sonst hätte er sie einfach nach dem Unfall am Straßenrand liegen lassen.

Yi Min wusste nur zu gut Bescheid über die hasserfüllte Abneigung, die die meisten der Evgrin-Magier ihren einfachen Murgat-Mitmenschen (von ihnen auch verächtlich Muggel genannt) entgegen brachten.

Sie war in diesem Haus in großer Gefahr.

Dennoch konnte sie nicht jetzt gleich so ohne Weiteres verschwinden. Das würde sicher nicht unbemerkt bleiben, dachte sie sich.

Und außerdem fühlte sie sich nicht besonders gut.

Der Rippenbruch war zwar geheilt, ihre Kopfschmerzen waren jedoch noch da.

Sie beschloss, für ein paar Stunden zu hier zubleiben um sich ein wenig zu erholen.

Zumindest so lange, bis alle Bewohner dieses Hauses sich zur Ruhe begeben hatten.

Und wenn sie hier ihre Kräfte nicht einsetzte (was ja sowieso verboten war) dann konnte eigentlich niemand hinter ihr Geheimnis kommen.

„Oh, was ist mit Ihren Haaren passiert?" fragte Lucius plötzlich verwundert. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass die schmutzigen, blonden Locken verschwunden waren und eine seidig-glatte, schwarzglänzende Mähne ihr Gesicht umrahmte.

Lucius bevorzugte eigentlich ausschließlich Blondinen, musste jedoch zugeben, dass diese schwarzen Haare einen gewissen Reiz hatten. Es verwunderte ihn allerdings doch etwas. Man änderte seinen Geschmack oder seine Vorlieben nicht plötzlich von heute auf morgen. Dennoch fand er, dass Yi Min die schwarzen Haare sehr viel besser standen als diese blonden Locken. Das Schwarz war ein toller Kontrast zu ihrer milchweißen Haut und verstärkte ihre exotische Ausstrahlung.

Gerne hätte er eine ihrer Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten lassen um herauszufinden, wie sie sich anfühlten, doch er unterließ es.

Yi Min verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Es war nur eine Perücke" erwiderte sie.

Lucius fragte sich kurz, wie jemand auf eine solch einfältige Idee kommen konnte und einer derart lächerlichen Perücke seinen eigenen, durch aus sehr ansehnlichen Haaren den Vorzug gab.

Yi Min wusste es genau. Ihre merkwürdige Aufmachung (inklusive dieser scheußlichen Perücke) hatte sie der obersten Hainherrin Begley zu verdanken. Na ja, wenn sie ehrlich war, eigentlich eher ihrem eigenen Trotzkopf und ihrer Aufsässigkeit. Normalerweise trugen die jungen An-Fhearr's unauffällige Kleidung, wenn sie sich dem Vohpa'e'e unterzogen. Man wollte in der fremden Welt schließlich so wenig wie möglich Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

In Yi Mins Fall jedoch lag der Sachverhalt anders. Wegen ihrer Aufsässigkeit und wegen ihres letzten Streichs, der leider von Begley bemerkt worden war, hatte sie sich zur Strafe mit den erbärmlichsten und auffälligsten Klamotten einkleiden müssen. Sozusagen als Buße. Sie hätte die Perücke und die Sachen so lange tragen müssen, bis sie wieder zurückkehrte oder bis ein Murgat zufällig auf die Falschheit ihrer Haare stieß. Nun, dieser Haushälterin und ihrem Reinlichkeitsfimmel hatte es Yi Min zu verdanken, dass sie diese lächerliche Aufmachung nur ein paar Stunden hatte ertragen müssen.

Aber das alles konnte sie Lucius wohl kaum erzählen und sie wollte es auch nicht.

Sollte er ruhig denken, sie wäre ein wenig naiv.

„So ist es viel besser. Das Schwarz passt zu Ihren Augen" bemerkte Lucius.

Warum schmeichelte er ihr? fragte sie sich verwirrt.

„Da..danke" stammelte sie etwas hilflos.

Lucius schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Nun, dieses Lächeln verfehlte seine Wirkung völlig denn es erschien Yi Min eher wie ein teuflisches Grinsen. Dieser Evgrin war unheimlich und er hatte sicherlich mehr als ein paar Leichen im Keller.

Eine lange Pause des Schweigens trat ein.

Yi Min wagte nicht, etwas zu sagen.

Lucius war auch mit einem Mal um Worte verlegen und froh, dass sich bald der Zeitpunkt näherte, wo er seine höfliche Maskerade würde fallen lassen können.

„Ich lasse Sie jetzt allein" erklärte er um das Schweigen zu brechen und stand auf.

„Wenn Sie etwas brauchen sollten, so klingeln Sie bitte nach Martha oder einem der anderen Diener". Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf den Klingelzug neben dem Kopfteil des Betts.

Ihre Antwort nicht abwartend nickte er ihr kurz zu, wandte sich um und ging zur Tür.

Bevor er jedoch den Raum verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie mir morgen Vormittag im Salon Gesellschaft leisten würden. Natürlich nur wenn es Ihnen besser geht".

„Äh ja, vielen Dank. Ich werde kommen" erwiderte sie. Natürlich hatte sie nichts Dergleichen vor.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, grübelte Yi Min noch lange nach. Doch dann übermannte sie doch der Schlaf.

To be continued...


	3. Lucius Part 1 Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Yi Min erwachte aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf, als ihr ein Sonnenstrahl vom Fenster her ins Gesicht fiel.

Müde rieb sie sich die Augen, streckte und dehnte sich.

Nur undeutlich nahm sie ihre Umgebung war.

Doch dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein und mit einem verhaltenen Schrei setzte sie sich kerzengerade im Bett auf.

Ich bin in Aenoheso und muss meine Bewährungsprobe hinter mich bringen, schrie es in ihren Gedanken.

Mit einem Satz war sie aus dem Bett gesprungen.

Sie musste hier so schnell wie möglich weg. Sie hatte nur noch wenig Zeit, den Übergang wieder zu finden und zu kennzeichnen. Wenn sie dies nicht innerhalb eines Tages schaffte, so würde sie 6 lange Monate ausharren müssen, bis sich die Portale von selbst für einen kurzen Moment öffneten. Aber wenn es ihr gelang, den Übergang, durch den sie in diese Welt getreten war, mit einem kurzes Ritual auf sie einzustimmen, dann wäre das Portal jederzeit für sie durchlässig, und sie konnte kommen und gehen wann sie wollte. Dies war eine der Aufgaben des Vohpa'e'e. Die An-Fhearr sollten beweisen, dass sie aus eigener Kraft in ihre Dimension zurück kehren konnten.

Yi Min fluchte leise. Durch den Unfall hatte sie keine Ahnung wie weit dieses Haus und sein verfluchter Besitzer vom Übergang entfernt war, denn sie war auf der Fahrt hierher ja ohnmächtig gewesen.

Es konnte gleich hinter der nächsten Ecke sein, Meilen entfernt oder am anderen Ende dieser grauenvollen Welt.

Unruhig lief sie durchs Zimmer. Sie hatte keine Ahnung in welchem Teil dieser Welt sie sich befand, noch, wie viele kostbare Stunden sie durch das kleine Schläfchen verloren hatte. Darüber hinaus hatte sie zur Zeit nur ein dünnes Nachthemd an und keine Schuhe. So konnte sie wohl kaum unbemerkt auf die Straße. Was für ein Desaster.

Gehetzt blickte sie sich um und entdeckte dann ein Bündel Textilien, das auf einem der Sessel lag. Offenbar war das Problem mit der Kleidung erst einmal gelöst.

Irgend jemand musste ihr Kleider hergebracht haben, als sie geschlafen hatte.

Und auch ein Tablett mit einer Wasserkaraffe und einem Teller mit Essen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie durstig sie war, griff dankbar nach der Karaffe und trank das Wasser darin in einem Zug aus.

Sofort ging es ihr erheblich besser.

Dann trat sie näher an den Sessel heran und nahm eins der Kleidungsstücke hoch.

Bei näherer Betrachtung stutzte sie. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Sie war offenbar verdammt dazu, hier als Flittchen gekleidet herumzulaufen.

Da jedoch im ganzen Zimmer und auch in keinem der Schränke andere Kleidung zu finden war, musste sie sich wohl oder Übel in ihr Los fügen.

Schnell zog sie sich an und trat vor den mannshohen Spiegel in der Ecke.

Bei ihrem Anblick verzog sie das Gesicht.

Man hatte ihr ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid gebracht das so eng am Körper lag, dass es mehr preisgab als verbarg.

Dazu wieder Netzstrümpfe und ihre schweren Schnürstiefel.

Ein Bild es Grausens.

Aber es nützte nichts.

Ein Mantel oder eine Jacke waren nicht dabei. Offenbar erwartete niemand, dass sie das Haus verlassen wollte.

Doch das war zweitrangig. Zuerst musste sie den Weg aus diesem Riesenkasten herausfinden.

Als sie gestern Nacht hier her geführt wurde, hatte sie nur nebenbei bemerkt, dass das Haus ziemlich groß war. Es hatte fast schlossähnliche Ausmaße.

Doch auch im größten Schloss musste irgendwo ein Ausgang sein.

Sie war entschlossen, ihn auch zu finden.

Und das möglichst ohne dabei gesehen zu werden.

Yi Min verspürte keinerlei Bedürfnis, Lucius oder sonst jemandem aus diesem Haushalt noch einmal über den Weg zu laufen.

Die Tür ihres Zimmers war glücklicherweise nicht verriegelt. Kurz fragte sie sich, wieso sie angenommen hatte, dass die Tür verschlossen war denn immerhin war sie hier Gast und keine Gefangene, oder?

Aber bei ihrem Gastgeber handelte es sich ja nicht um einen normalen Murgat.

Da konnte und musste man auf alles gefasst sein.

Leise schlich sie den Flur entlang und die Treppe hinunter. Die Treppe führte weiter zu einem langen Gang und um einige Ecken herum.

War das ein Haus oder ein Irrgarten? fragte sich Yi Min als sie nach einigem Herumirren wieder auf einer breiten Treppe ankam, die sie Minuten zuvor schon einmal passiert hatte.

Es schien so, was hätte sich das Haus gegen sie verschworen. Es hatte den Anschein als bestünde es nur aus langen verwinkelten Fluren, Treppenaufgängen und einer Menge Türen, die weis _Mardhu_ wohin führen konnten.

Leise fluchtend eilte sie weiter.

Nach endlos langer Zeit, wie es ihr schien, gelangte sie über eine breite Prunktreppe endlich in einen langgezogenen Raum, der offenbar die Vorhalle oder das Treppenhaus des Schlosses war, denn am anderen Ende konnte sie eine schwere Eichenholztüre mit Eisenbeschlägen entdecken und sie hoffte sehr, dass das der Weg nach Draußen war.

So leise wie möglich huschte sie auf den Ausgang zu.

Sie war jedoch nur ein paar Schritte weit gekommen, da ertönte eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihr.

„Du willst uns doch nicht etwa schon verlassen?" fragte Lucius in einem sehr selbstzufriedenen Tonfall.

Yi Min lief es eisig den Rücken herunter.

Nicht nur, dass er ihre Flucht entdeckt hatte, nein, aus seinem Tonfall war unschwer herauszuhören, dass jetzt Schluss mit der Höflichkeit war.

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich halb nach hinten um ihn anzusehen.

Da stand er am Fuß der Treppe, die Hände lässig vor dem Bauch gefaltet und ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Entschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich muss sofort gehen". Obwohl sie beinahe wusste, dass es keinen Zweck haben würde, so versuchte sie es doch zuerst einmal mit Überredungskunst.

„Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen. Nicht heute, nicht morgen." war seine knappe Antwort.

Jetzt wusste sie, woran sie war und es konnte sie nun nur noch ihre Schnelligkeit retten.

Sie wirbelte herum und hastete so schnell sie konnte auf die Tür zu.

In Windeseile erreichte sie sie und zog an der Türklinke. Leider klemmte der Türriegel und sie verlor wertvolle Sekunden bis die Tür endlich nachgab und sie auf den Vorplatz hinausrennen konnte.

Lucius war stehen geblieben.

Er hatte es nicht nötig, seinem Wild nachzusetzen.

Er hob eine Hand und murmelte einen kurzen Zauberspruch. Ein blauer Energiestrahl schoss aus seiner Handfläche durchquerte blitzschnell die Distanz zwischen ihm und seiner Beute. Eine leuchtende Schlinge legte sich erbarmungslos um Yi Mins Hals und sie wurde sehr unsanft zurückgerissen.

Sie stürzte hart zu Boden, rang nach Luft und griff sich an den Hals. Sie fühlte nichts, keine Schlinge oder sonstige Behinderung, doch etwas hielt sie mit Nachdruck fest. Langsam kam Lucius näher und lächelte grausam auf sein Opfer hinab.

„Das ist ein Bannzauber meine Kleine. Solltest du unachtsam sein und dich weiter als 10 Meter von mir entfernen wird es dir schlecht ergehen" erklärte er ihr gönnerhaft.

Mühsam erhob sich Yi Min. Sie sagte kein Wort. Starrte ihn nur wütend an.

Sie hat etwas herrlich wildes an sich, dachte Lucius. Es wird bestimmt Spaß machen ihren Willen zu brechen.

Doch dann tat sie etwas unvorhersehbares. Zumindest für Lucius. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass jemand es wagte und die Hand gegen ihn erhob.

Doch diese Wildkatze wagte es. Eine blitzschnelle Bewegung und seine linke Wange zierten vier tiefe blutende Kratzer. Er verzog kurz das Gesicht und tastete nach den schmerzenden Schrammen.

„Du Wildfang, das wirst du mir büßen" knurrte er.

Er wollte sie packen und ihr gleich ein wenig Gehorsam beibringen doch sie entwand sich ihm mit einer schnellen Drehung.

Ein mörderischer Blick ihrer grünen Augen traf ihn, dann flogen ihre Haare durch die Luft als sie herumwirbelte und über die Auffahrt zu entkommen versuchte.

Doch je größer die Distanz zwischen ihnen wurde, desto langsamer wurde sie. Als sie knapp 10 Meter von Lucius entfernt war brach sie schmerzgepeinigt zusammen und krümmte sich.

Zufrieden beobachtete er ihre Pein. Er hatte sie gewarnt. Wenn sie nicht hören wollte, dann musste sie es eben so lernen.

Er überließ sie noch einen Augenblick ganz dem verheerenden Schmerz, der mit dem Bannzauber einherging. Zu leicht wollte er es ihr schließlich nicht machen.

Sie sollte spüren, wer hier der Herr und Meister war und das Sagen hatte.

Dann trat er langsam auf sie zu.

Als er bei ihr angekommen war, konnte sie schon wieder einigermaßen Luft holen ohne vor Schmerzen zu wimmern.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt" bemerkte er kühl.

Sie antwortete nicht sondern sah ihn nur durchdringend an. Jede Faser ihres Körpers strahlte Verachtung für ihn aus.

„Nun komm schon. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit" knurrte er und riss sie unsanft hoch.

Sein stahlharter Griff um ihr Handgelenk zwang sie, hinter ihm zurück ins Haus zu stolpern.

„Lass mich los" fauchte sie und zerrte an seiner Umklammerung aber er lachte nur.

Wenn sie ihre Kräfte hätte einsetzten können wäre es ihr ein Leichtes gewesen, sich seinem Griff zu entwinden. Doch das war nicht möglich ohne sich zu verraten. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als mitzukommen.

Er zerrte sie zurück ins Haus, mehrere Treppen hinunter in die Gewölbe unter dem Haus.

Ihr Weg führte sie durch einen nur spärlich beleuchteten, feuchtkalten Gang bis zu einer eisernen Tür am Ende des Korridors.

Lucius versetzte Yi Min einen Stoß, dass sie in den Raum hineintaumelte, dann folgte er ihr und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Gegen die Tür gelehnt sah er sie an, begierig darauf herauszufinden, wie sie sein kleines Vergnügungsparadies aufnehmen würde.

Trotz des schwachen Lichts, das nicht alle Ecken des Raums ausleuchten konnte hatte Yi Min genug gesehen, dass ihr Blut in ihren Adern gefror.

Das konnte tatsächlich sehr ungemütlich für sie werden.

Die Einrichtung des Raums hätte das Herz des Marquis de Sade höher schlagen lassen. Es war alles da. Streckbank, dicke Balken mit Ketten oder wahlweise Hand- und Fußfesseln daran, Peitschen, Stricke, Knebel in unterschiedlichster Ausführung, Nadeln, Messer, Zangen, eine Vielzahl kleiner Glasflaschen mit wer weis welchen Flüssigkeiten darin.

Sie seufzte.

Es würde sie sehr viel Kraft und Selbstbeherrschung kosten, das alles zu überstehen.

Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren bittere Wahrheit geworden. Jetzt konnte ihr niemand mehr helfen. Sie war verdammt.

To be continued...


	4. Lucius Part 1 Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Die nächsten Stunden wurden für Yi Min sehr unerfreulich und es kostete sie einen erheblichen Teil ihrer Kraft das zu überstehen, was er ihr antat.

Für Lucius jedoch war es die reinste Freude. Er hatte schon als junger Mann Gefallen und große Befriedigung daran gefunden, wehrlose Muggel zu quälen. Seit er jedoch einen Posten im Ministerium für Zauberei hatte übernehmen müssen, war er leider nicht mehr in der Lage, seiner geheimen Passion ungestört nachzugehen.

Dieses von Arthur Weasley miteingebrachte Muggel-Schutzgesetz und die damit verbundenen gelegentlichen Hausdurchsuchungen waren eine echte Zumutung für jeden reinblütigen Magier.

Darüber hinaus musste und wollte Lucius seinen grausamen Zeitvertreib auch vor seinem Sohn geheim halten.

Sein Sohn sollte eigene Erfahrungen machen. Wie auch immer diese aussahen. Lucius wusste, dass, wenn Draco von seines Vaters Leidenschaft erfuhr, würde der bereits bestehende Bruch zwischen ihnen noch tiefer und unüberbrückbarer werden.

Also hatte er es schweren Herzens in den letzten Jahren unterlassen, sich Muggel zum Vergnügen in sein Verließ zu holen. Denn man konnte es auf Dauer kaum geheim halten. Die Schreie durchdrangen manchmal auch die dicksten Mauern.

Es war zu gefährlich, ertappt zu werden.

Auch wenn Draco manchmal etwas einfältig war, dumm war er nicht.

Doch jetzt hatte Lucius wieder ein neues Spielzeug und er gedachte, es so lange wie möglich auszukosten und sich an ihrem Leid zu weiden.

Am ersten Tag musste er sich nach 3 Stunden regelrecht dazu zwingen aufzuhören, soviel Spaß machte es ihm, einige seiner neusten Teufeleien an ihr auszuprobieren.

Wenn er allerdings noch länger mit ihr spielen wollte, dann musste er sich zurückhalten und die tägliche Tortur auf 2 Stunden beschränken. Schließlich sollte sie so lange wie irgend möglich als sein williges Opfer zur Verfügung stehen und das ging nicht, wenn sie zu viele Verletzungen hatte.

Muggel waren in dieser Hinsicht nicht sehr befriedigend gewesen. Kaum einer überstand mehr als 2 oder 3 Tage.

Dafür belohnten Muggel seine Mühen meistens mit viel Geschrei und Gewimmer und das befriedigte seinen niederträchtigen Verstand sehr.

Yi Min war in dieser Hinsicht anders.

Sie gab keinen einzigen Laut von sich, egal, was er mit ihr anstellte.

Es war zum Verrückt werden.

Er wollte doch so gerne ihren Willen brechen und hinter ihr Geheimnis kommen.

Immer und immer wieder schrie er sie an, endlich zu offenbaren, wer sie war.

„Ich bin Yi Min" war das einzige, was aus ihr herauszubekommen war.

Sie wiederholte es immer und immer wieder.

Wie eine verdammte tibetanische Gebetsmühle.

Darüber hinaus?

Nichts.

Absolut nichts.

Kein Laut.

Selbst der Offenbarungszauber, der eigentlich noch nie versagt hatte, wirkte nicht bei ihr. Lucius konnte nicht begreifen, warum sie dagegen immun zu sein schien. Der Zauber wirkte absolut zuverlässig, sowohl bei Muggeln als auch bei Magiern. Niemand konnte sich dieser Macht entziehen.

Bis jetzt.

Doch hier?

Fehlanzeige.

Er hatte es mehrere Male wiederholt, ohne Erfolg.

Was zur Hölle war sie nur?

Er musste es unbedingt erfahren.

Und so verlegte er sich wieder auf seine altbewährten Methoden der Folter.

Am ersten Tag hatte er sie mit Seilen gequält, die sich so eng um ihren Körper zogen, dass sie an einigen Stellen in die Haut schnitten.

Dann mit magischem grünen Feuer.

Das Feuer hatte sie eingehüllt. Zuerst spürte das Opfer nichts von Feuer und Hitze. Es war schließlich auf magischem Weg entstanden und Lucius hatte die Kontrolle darüber. Er konnte die Hitze und das Brennen steuern und es je nach Lust und Laune heißer werden lassen. Es versengte nur die Haut. Kleidung und Haare blieben davon unberührt.

Bei Yi Min hatte es nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gehabt. Er hatte das Feuer heißer auf ihrer Haut brennen lassen als bei jedem Muggel zuvor. Doch sie hatte sich nur ein wenig gewunden als die Haut Brandblasen bildete und ansonsten weiter geschwiegen.

Danach hatte er zwar weitermachen wollen, rief sich aber ins Gedächtnis, dass er nicht zuviel auf einmal machen konnte, denn sonst wäre sie in spätestens 2 Tagen nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.

Also hatte er sie losgekettet und sie wieder in ihr Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk geschleift. Diesmal verschloss er aber die Tür und legte darüber hinaus noch einen Siegelzauber darüber. Die Fenster waren vergittert, die Gitterstäbe reichten tief ins Mauerwerk; da hindurch gab es kein Entkommen.

Aber man konnte ja nicht wissen.

Essen und Trinken ließ er nur in seinem Beisein vom Dienstmädchen auf Yi Mins Zimmer bringen. Oder er wies Martha an, etwas hinzustellen, solange er mit seinem Opfer im Keller beschäftigt war.

Und so folgte ein Tag auf den nächsten.

Jeden Nachmittag holte er sein Opfer ab und brachte sie hinunter um die Befragung fortzusetzen.

Sie hatte wirklich erstaunliche Selbstbeherrschungs-Kräfte und war darüber hinaus auch noch sehr robust. Was man gar nicht glauben konnte, wenn man ihren zarten, fast zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper sah.

Was ihn allerdings am meisten überraschte war die Tatsache, dass sich offenbar jedes Mal über Nacht ihre Verletzungen in Nichts aufgelöst hatten.

Als er sie am zweiten Tag holte, waren von den Brandblasen und von den Schnitten der Seile keinerlei Spuren mehr auf ihrer bleichen Haut zu sehen.

Teilnahmslos und ohne Widerstand ließ sie sich hinab ins Verließ führen und die Handfesseln anlegen.

Doch ihre Teilnahmslosigkeit war nur gespielt.

Er hätte nicht so sicher sein sollen, dass sie keine Gegenwehr mehr leistete.

Nachdem er ihre Hände über Kopf an den Balken gefesselt hatte stand er vor ihr und sah in ihr ausdruckloses Gesicht.

Ein kurzes verräterisches Aufblitzen in ihren Augen warnten ihn.

Nur seinen guten Reflexen und einer blitzschnellen Drehung war zu verdanken, dass er sich Sekunden später nicht selbst vor Schmerzen am Boden krümmte.

Denn diese Wildkatze hatte ausgeschlagen wie ein bockiges Maultier.

Als er grinsend vor ihr stand hatte sie die Gunst des Augenblicks genutzt und ihm einen gezielten Tritt in seine Weichteile verpassen wollen.

Das Blitzen in ihren Augen hatte ihn gewarnt und so traf ihn ihr Stiefel nur an der Außenseite des Oberschenkels.

Der Tritt war hart genug gewesen, dass er trotz allem einen heftigen Schmerz verspürte und humpelte.

Nicht auszudenken, wenn ihr Stiefel sein Ziel getroffen hätte. Der Tritt hätte ihn glatt entmannt.

Lucius hatte zwar nicht vor, seine Gene nochmals weiterzuvererben, denn ein Stammhalter reichte ihm völlig.

Aber entmannt zu werden?

Welch eine grauenvolle Vorstellung.

Für jeden Mann.

Ob Muggel oder Magier.

Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht sah er sie an.

Das sollte sie ihm büßen.

Er hob die Hand und rief „immobilus".

Jetzt konnte sie keinen Finger mehr rühren. Der Zauber machte sie so unbeweglich wie eine Marmorstatue im Garten.

Wieder einmal gratulierte er sich selbst dafür, dass er mächtig genug war, um Zaubersprüche einfach nur mit einer Handbewegung auszuführen.

Das lächerliche Herumwedeln seiner Kollegen mit einem Zauberstab war absolut indiskutabel für Lucius.

Und er war sehr darauf bedacht, in keiner Lebenslage auch nur den Anschein der Lächerlichkeit zu erwecken.

Er rächte sich an diesem Tag bitter an ihr für ihren Fußtritt.

Als er mit ihr fertig war musste er sie in ihr Zimmer zurück tragen, denn sie konnte nicht mehr aus eigenen Antrieb laufen.

To be continued...


	5. Lucius Part 1 Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Als Yi Min am ersten Tag nach dem erduldeten Martyrium endlich in ihrem Zimmer allein war, brach sie auf dem Boden zusammen und weinte erst einmal.

Nachdem der Tränenfluss etwas versiegt und sie wieder klarere Gedanken fassen konnte, überlegte sie, was zu tun war.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht betrachtete sie die geschundene Haut auf ihren Armen.

Er würde sie morgen wieder holen und hinunter in seine Kammer des Schreckens bringen.

Und übermorgen.

Und an allen weiteren Tagen.

Daran bestand kein Zweifel. Dafür schien es ihm viel zu viel Freude zu bereiten.

Eckel verzerrte ihren Mund.

Was für ein grausamer, niederträchtiger und perverser Evgrin.

Weidete sich an der Hilflosigkeit und den Schmerzen anderer.

Eines Tages würde ihn dafür die gerechte Strafe ereilen.

Die Gedanken machten Yi Min wütend.

Wütend auf ihn.

Wütend auf sich selbst.

Auf ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit.

Wenn sie doch nur ihre Kräfte gebrauchen dürfte. Sie würde ihm zeigen, wie schön es war, gefoltert zu werden.

Der Gedanke erschreckte sie dann doch etwas.

Im Wesen ihres Volks gab es keine Niedertracht und kein Verlangen, anderen Lebewesen zum Spaß Schaden zuzufügen.

Die Tashga'ahana setzen ihre Kräfte normalerweise nur dazu ein, um Dinge wachsen und gedeihen zu lassen und nicht um zu zerstören.

In Yi Mins Wesen war dies jedoch nicht so stark verwurzelt wie bei anderen.

Sie quälte zwar niemanden und nichts, aber sie war für eine Tashgan von doch recht ungewöhnlich impulsivem Wesen und immer bereit dazu, ihre Meinung oder Ihre Haut notfalls auch mit Gewalt zu verteidigen. Und das geschah leider hin und wieder. Yi Min war etwas zu leicht reizbar.

Das machte sie bei ihrem Volk zum Außenseiter.

Sie hatte ihre destruktiven Gefühle normalerweise recht gut unter Kontrolle.

Aber dieser Evgrin lockte ihre dunkelsten Instinkte hervor.

Es gab leider keine Möglichkeit, sich gegen ihren Peiniger zur Wehr zu setzen. Nicht mit den ihr hier zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln. Und ihre Tashgan-Kräfte durfte sie nicht benutzen. Das hätte fatale Folgen gehabt.

Sie saß auch jetzt schon für mindestens 6 Monate hier in dieser Dimension fest, denn sie hatte das notwendige Ritual am Portal ja nicht in der vorgeschriebenen Zeit durchführen können.

Auch das hatte sie Lucius' Niedertracht zu verdanken.

Sie beschloss, ihm, egal was er mit ihr anstellte, wenigstens nicht die Genugtuung eines Schreis oder der Bitte um Gnade zu geben.

Dafür war sie einfach zu stolz und auch zu eigensinnig.

Um diesen Plan jedoch in die Tat umsetzen zu können, musste sie körperlich unversehrt sein.

Oder besser gesagt: es wieder werden.

Die Brandblasen schmerzten höllisch. Vorhin im Verließ hatte sie ihren Verstand gegen das Schmerzempfinden abschirmen können. Das war recht einfach und jeder Tashga'ahana war dazu fähig, seinen Geist hinter eine alles ausschließende Barriere zurückzuziehen. Dieser Zustand ließ sich jedoch nur eine gewisse Zeit aufrecht erhalten denn er kostete Kraft und erforderte eine gewaltige mentale Disziplin.

Und mit der Disziplin haperte es ja bekanntlich etwas bei ihr.

Sie musste also etwas gegen ihre Verletzungen unternehmen. Sie glaubte keine Sekunde daran, dass Lucius den Schaden, den er heute angerichtet hatte, wieder beheben würde, wie er das gestern Nacht mit ihrer Rippe gemacht hatte.

Also musste sie sich selbst helfen.

Das ging allerdings nicht ohne einen Teil ihrer Kräfte einzusetzen zu müssen.

„Zum _Ashai_, ich bin jetzt schon verdammt. Also kann ich genauso gut auch gegen die anderen Regeln des Vohpa'e'e verstoßen." rief sie erstickt.

Gesagt, getan.

Mühsam und unter Schmerzen kam sie wieder auf die Beine. Sie sah sich kurz um, dann ging sie zu einem der beiden Fenster und öffnete es.

Dicht am Haus stand eine alte Eiche, die ihr erstes Frühlingsgewand trug. Einer der ausladenden Zweige reichte bis fast an das Fenster heran.

Sie presste sich an die Gitter und streckte ihren Arm so weit es ging nach draußen.

Schade, dass es keine Buche war.

Eine Buche wäre nützlicher für sie gewesen.

Die Buche war ihr Lebensbaum.

Die Lebenskraft eines jeden Tashga'ahana war mit einem Baum oder auch größeren Busch verbunden.

Yi Mins war die Buche mit ihrem dunkel-silbernen Stamm und den gefalteten hellgrünen Blättern.

Doch es war kein Buchenbaum in Reichweite.

Also musste ein Eichenblatt genügen.

Nachdem sie sich mit ein paar Worten in Elfensprache bei der Eiche für ihre Gabe bedankt hatte, schloss Yi Min das Fenster wieder und ging in die Mitte des Raums.

Dort setzte sie sich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf den Boden.

Sie hob die Hände, drückte die Handflächen gerade aneinander. Die Fingerspitzen zeigten nach oben. Das Eichenblatt lag zwischen ihren Handflächen.

Nachdem sie ein paar Mal tief eingeatmet hatte, begann sie, ihre Kräfte im Innern zu sammeln. Sie schloss die Augen und  murmelte die erforderlichen rituellen Verse leise vor sich hin.

Ihre Hände begannen schwach von innen heraus zu glühen.

Das Glühen breitete sich aus, zog sich ihre Arme hoch, über Kopf und Körper bis hinunter zu den Zehenspitzen.

Unablässig flüsterte sie dabei die elfischen Verse.

Die blutigen Striemen und die Brandblasen verblassten, die Wunden schlossen sich. Langsam verebbte das milchige Glühen wieder.

Sie öffnete die Augen und seufzte.

Die Schmerzen waren verschwunden.

Schon fühlte sie sich viel besser.

Als sich ihre Hände wieder voneinander lösten war das Eichenblatt verschwunden. Aufgelöst zu einem winzigen Häufchen Asche.

Als Lucius sie am darauf folgenden Nachmittag wieder holen wollte, um sein zerstörerisches Werk fortzusetzen, hatte er sehr überrascht ausgesehen und sich bestimmt gefragt, wie ihre Wunden offenbar über Nacht völlig verheilt sein konnten.

Aber das ging ihn ganz und gar nichts an, dachte Yi Min grimmig.

Teilnahmslos hatte sie sich nach unten in das Verließ bringen lassen.

Aber innerlich brodelte in ihr der Zorn.

Als er ihre Hände an den Balken gefesselt hatte, war er höhnisch grinsend und recht nah vor ihr stehen geblieben.

Seine widerwärtige Selbstüberschätzung war einfach zum Davonlaufen.

Er nahm doch tatsächlich an, er hätte ihren Willen bereits gebrochen.

Sie kochte vor Wut.

Ihre Kräfte konnte sie zwar nicht gegen ihn einsetzen aber es gab schließlich auch noch andere Mittel und Wege.

Und er hatte es versäumt, ihre Füße an den Kreuzbalken zu fesseln.

Ein perfekter Moment, um sich ein wenig an ihm zu rächen.

Doch leider musste ihn irgendetwas in ihren Augen gewarnt haben.

Und so glitt der gut gezielte Tritt nach seinen Kronjuwelen leider nur an seinem Oberschenkel ab.

Das tat zwar auch weh aber lange nicht so sehr wie wenn ihr schwerer Stiefel sein Ziel getroffen hätte.

Sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht besser unter Kontrolle gehabt und damit eine einmalige Chance, auch ihm einmal Schmerzen zuzufügen, vertan hatte.

Jetzt war er wütend.

Und er ließ sie für ihren Angriff einen bitteren Preis bezahlen.

Er hatte sie diesmal zurück in ihr Zimmer tragen müssen, denn sie hatte keinen Schritt mehr tun können.

In dieser Nacht brauchte sie zwei Eichenblätter um sich selbst zu heilen.

To be continued...


	6. Lucius Part 1 Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Und so ging es weiter.

Jeden Tag holte er sie.

Jede Nacht regenerierte sie sich wieder.

Am sechsten Nachmittag war Lucius nur noch mit halbem Eifer bei der Sache.

Es begann, ihn zu langweilten.

Noch immer hatte sie ihm keinerlei Erfolgserlebnis beschert. Sie hatte ihm keinen einzigen Schmerzensschrei oder eine flehentliche Bitte um Gnade geschenkt.

Und noch immer erwiderte sie die gleichen verdammten Worte ‚Ich bin Yi Min' wenn er sie bedrängte zu offenbaren, wer sie war.

Lucius hatte sich das alles ganz anders vorgestellt. Er verlor so langsam die Lust daran, sie zu quälen. Was hatte es auch für einen Sinn, wenn sie jeden Tag aufs Neue wieder geheilt war und von seiner Folter keine Spur zu sehen war.

Es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Er musste unbedingt erfahren, wie sie das alles zu Wege brachte.

Wut kochte in ihm hoch.

Solange sie in der Folterkammer war, hatte sie, wie auch schon in den vergangenen Tagen, ihre Augen geschlossen gehalten.

So auch heute.

Er knurrte unwillig, trat an sie heran, packte sie an den Haaren und zwang sie, ihr Gesicht zu ihm zu erheben.

„SIEH MICH AN!!!" herrschte er sie an.

Und tatsächlich öffnete sie ihre Augen.

Er erschrak.

Ihre Augen waren pechschwarz. Nicht nur die Iris, das gesamte Auge war schwarz.

Es war als blickte man in zwei nicht enden wollende, alles verschlingende schwarze Löcher.

Er schauderte.

Dann begriff er.

Er konnte sie mit Schmerzen nicht erreichen. Er wusste nicht wie sie es zuwege brachte, aber ihr Geist war hinter einer mentalen Barriere verborgen.

Lucius dämmerte, dass durch diese Barriere keinerlei Schmerzempfinden in ihr Bewusstsein drang.

Ihm wurde auch bewusst, dass es keinen Zweck hatte , sie noch weiter zu foltern. Damit konnte man sie nicht brechen.

Er musste sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen.

Doch zuerst einmal beendete er das hochnotpeinliche Verhör für heute, löste ihre Fesseln und schleppte sie in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Dann begab er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer. Immer noch wütend über seine Niederlage stapfte er lange Zeit im Zimmer auf und ab.

Es musste doch irgend etwas geben, womit sich der Wille dieser Frau brechen ließ.

Wenn sie überhaupt eine Frau war.

Lucius war sich da nicht völlig sicher. Natürlich sah sie aus wie eine Frau.

Darüber hinaus war sie sogar eine sehr anziehende Frau. Die bleiche Haut, der zarte Körper, die herrlichen schwarzen Haare, ihr feingeschnittenes Gesicht. Und zuletzt: ihre ungewöhnlichen grünen Augen.

Ihre katzenhaften Bewegungen waren bezaubernd. Ihre Stimme klang so süß wie dunkler Honig.

Sie hatte bestimmt schon vielen Männern den Kopf verdreht.

Abrupt blieb Lucius stehen.

Sein Ärger war verraucht und er erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie er mit einem wissenden Lächeln ihre Vorzüge aufzählte und sie dabei vor seinem inneren Auge mit Blicken verschlang.

Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

Jetzt fühlte er sich schon körperlich zu ihr hingezogen.

Zu ihr!

Muggel, Nicht-Magier, Höllenbrut, was immer sie auch war.

Jedenfalls nicht seinesgleichen.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei rannte er aus dem Zimmer, stürmte die Treppen hinauf und den Gang entlang bis zu ihrem Zimmer.

Er hob den Siegelzauber auf, entriegelte die Tür und stapfte hinein. Er fand sie mit gekreuzten Beinen mitten im Raum sitzend.

Ihre Hände waren wie zum Gebet gegeneinander gepresst und ihre Augen waren geschlossen.

Mit einem Blick erfasste er, dass die Wundmahle von der heutigen Folter bereits wieder verschwunden waren.

Wie zum Teufel machte sie das nur?

Als sie ihn hereinstürmen hörte öffnete sie die Augen und sah zu ihm auf.

Sie sprach allerdings kein Wort.

Das machte ihn noch wütender.

Wütend auf sie, weil sie ihn mit ihrer vermeintlichen Gelassenheit bis aufs Blut reizte und über sich selbst, dass er diese verstörenden Gedanken über sie gehabt hatte.

Er trat zu ihr, packte sie an einem Handgelenk und riss sie auf die Füße.

Dabei bemerkte er, das ein wenig weißes Pulver von ihren Handflächen fiel, war aber zu aufgebracht, um sich weiter darum zu kümmern.

„Komm mit" knurrte er und zerrte sie hinter sich her.

Der Weg führte wieder hinunter in die Gewölbe von Malfoy Manor.

Neben seiner Folterkammer hatte Lucius noch eine kleine Kammer eingerichtet, die sich vortrefflich als Gefängnis eignete.

Die Kammer war klein, hatte eine niedrige Decke und war nur spärlichst möbliert.

Was hieß, es standen eine schmale Pritsche und ein kleiner Hocker darin.

Sonst nichts.

Hierhin führte er Yi Min und kerkerte sie in diesem dunklen Loch ein.

Als er die Tür wieder von außen verriegelt hatte starrte er einen kurzen Augenblick auf das Holz.

„Mal sehen, wie gut dir zwei Tage ohne Essen oder Wasser tun. Vielleicht bist du dann vernünftig und erzählst mir endlich alles" zischte er.

Dann stapfte er wieder zurück nach oben.

In den folgenden zwei Tagen war Lucius unausstehlich. Er herrschte seine Bediensteten ständig grundlos an, nichts konnte man ihm Recht machen. Zum Schluss huschten sie wie ängstliche Mäuse davon, sobald sie ihn von Weitem kommen sahen.

Die arme Martha konnte sich seinen Launen leider nicht so leicht entziehen wie die anderen, denn sie war für das Funktionieren des Malfoyschen Haushalts zuständig und somit dazu verdammt, immer wieder mit ihrem Herrn zusammen treffen zu müssen.

Und Lucius war wirklich in übelster Laune.

Er ließ einiges davon an seiner bemitleidenswerten Haushälterin aus. Doch Martha war schon sehr lange im Dienst der Malfoy-Familie und an seine unkontrollierten Ausbrüche einigermaßen gewöhnt.

Doch so unberechenbar und grausam hatte sie ihren Herrn noch nie erlebt. Sie hoffte, dass diese Phase bald vorüber sein würde.

Spät am Abend des zweiten Tages hielt es Lucius nicht mehr aus.

Er musste wissen, was mit seiner Gefangenen war.

Es war ein milder Frühlingsabend gewesen und er hatte die Ärmel seines weiten weißen Hemds bis zum Ellbogen hinaufgekrempelt.

Dazu trug er enge schwarze Hosen und Reiterstiefel, die bis zum Knie reichten.

Sein silberweißes, langes Haar hielt er mit einem schwarzen Band im Nacken zusammen.

Nach dem Dinner hatte er sich den Abend mit einer eigentlich recht angenehmen Lektüre eines Handbuchs für den Einsatz von allerlei Giften vertrieben.

Lässig lag er halb in seinem Ledersessel, die Füße nachlässig auf den Tisch gelegt.

Doch er konnte sich nicht richtig auf das Buch konzentrieren.

Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab, hinunter in den Keller zu seiner Gefangenen.

Die Standuhr in seinem Arbeitszimmer schlug Mitternacht.

Mit einem Unmutslaut schlug er das Buch zu, warf es achtlos auf den Tisch und erhob sich.

Er zündete die Kerzen an einem silbernen Kandelaber an und machte sich damit auf den Weg in den Keller.

Kurz darauf war er am Verließ angekommen.

Mit der freien Hand entriegelte er die Tür und trat in den kleinen Raum dahinter.

Die Kerzen warfen ein flackerndes Licht an die dunklen Wände.

Vor ihm auf der kargen Pritsche lag seine Gefangene und rührte sich nicht.

Er trat näher.

Er ging vor der Pritsche in eine hockende Stellung und schwenkte den Kerzenleuchter etwas näher, damit er ihr Gesicht genauer erkennen konnte.

Die zwei Tage ohne Nahrung und Wasser hatten ganz offenbar ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Er zog den Hocker etwas heran und stellte den Kandelaber darauf, damit er beide Hände frei hatte.

Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Doch sie rührte sich nicht.

Ihr Atem ging flach und ihre Augenlider flackerten fiebrig.

Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus und berührte ihre Stirn. Die Haut war kalt. Eisig kalt.

Schnell zog er seine Finger wieder zurück.

Wenn er ihre Atemzüge nicht gehört hätte, er hätte angenommen sie sei tot.

Noch immer schien sie seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Er betrachtete sie genauer.

Ihre Haut, ja ihr ganzes Aussehen waren irgendwie verändert. Es hatte fast den Anschein, als blickte er auf eine weiße Blume hinunter, der man das Wasser entzogen hatte.

Ja, dieser Vergleich traf am ehesten zu.

Sie machte wirklich einen verwelkten Eindruck. Es versetzte ihm einen leichten Stich, sie so vor sich zu sehen.

Dabei war er allein für ihren Zustand verantwortlich.

„Yi Min?" rief er leise.

Sie rührte sich matt und stöhnte leise.

„Yi Min!" sagte er etwas lauter und rüttelte sie leicht an der Schulter.

Diesmal reagierte sie und schlug die Augen auf.

In ihrem Blick stand das Leid deutlich geschrieben.

Lucius stutze.

Auch einem Muggel hätten zwei fast volle Tage ohne Wasser und Nahrung erheblich zugesetzt. Aber nicht in dem Maße, wie es bei ihr der Fall war.

„Sag mir endlich was ich wissen will und du bekommst soviel zu trinken und zu essen wie du willst" schmeichelte er.

Beim Wort Trinken hatten ihre Augen kurz hoffnungsvoll aufgeleuchtet doch dann war die Kälte wieder in sie zurückgekehrt.

„Du wirst von mir nichts erfahren, du erbärmlicher Wicht" flüsterte sie. Ihre Stimme klang wie das Rascheln von trockenem Laub.

Dennoch war ihr Widerspruchsgeist offenbar noch immer nicht gebrochen.

Wütend schlug Lucius mit einer Faust vor ihr auf die Pritsche.

Doch was dann passierte, damit hatte er nicht rechnen können.

In den vor ihm liegenden, vermeintlich schlaffen Körper war plötzlich Bewegung gekommen. Ihre Hände schnellten blitzartig vor und packten seinen Arm.

Die Härte ihres Griffs erstaunte ihn.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und zog seinen Arm zu sich.

Und dann biss sie in das Handgelenk. Ihre Zähne durchdrangen die Haut fast mühelos und Blut quoll hervor.

Mit einem Aufschrei wollte sich Lucius von ihr losreißen doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Der Griff ihrer Hände glich einem Schraubstock.

Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie sie Blut aus der Wunde trank.

Doch schon nach einem kurzen Moment hörte sie wieder damit auf, hob den Kopf, und stieß ihn schließlich hart von sich.

Lucius landete unsanft auf seinem Hinterteil und kroch noch ein wenig weiter von ihr weg.

Entsetzt starrte er sie an.

Langsam setzte sie sich auf der Pritsche auf.

Sein Blut färbte ihre Lippen.

Ein Ausdruck des absoluten Abscheus und Ekels lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Was hast du mir angetan?" schrie sie ihn an.

„Du hast mich dazu gebracht, unreine Energie in mich aufzunehmen".

Bestürzt starrte er sie an.

Was hatte sie denn auf einmal? Es stand ja wohl außer Frage, dass wohl eher er derjenige war, der aufgebracht sein durfte. Schließlich hatte nicht er ihr sondern sie ihm die Adern am Handgelenk geöffnet.

Blut zu trinken war nun nicht unbedingt weit verbreitet aber man würde es wohl kaum als unreine Energieaufnahme bezeichnen. Und sein Blut konnte man ja auch kaum als unrein ansehen.

Der verwelkte Ausdruck war verschwunden.

Im Gegenteil.

Sie bebte vor Zorn und ihr Hass auf ihn strahlte förmlich aus jeder ihrer Poren.

Lucius rappelte sich auf und trat noch einen Schritt zurück als sie sich vollends von ihrem Lager erhob und auf ihn zuging.

Einem Impuls folgend wollte er sich umdrehen und das Weite suchen doch sie streckte einen Finger aus und rief „immobilus".

Lucius erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu rühren doch es gelang ihm nicht. Die Erstarrung war nicht allumfassend, reichte jedoch vollkommen aus.

„Das kann nicht sein." quetschte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Woher hast du die Macht mich erstarren zu lassen?"

„Von dir" antwortete sie.

Lucius war bestürzt.

„Wie ist das möglich?" fragte er.

„Ich habe dir ein wenig von deiner Magie entzogen. Zusammen mit deinem Blut" erklärte sie ihm.

Jetzt war er völlig verwirrt.

Wie konnte jemand über das Blut die magische Kräfte eines Zauberers entziehen? Er hatte noch von keinem Geschöpf, keinem Magier und von keiner Kreatur gehört, die dazu in der Lage war.

Dennoch ließ es sich nicht leugnen.

Er stand hier, erstarrt und ihr auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert, während das Blut weiterhin aus der Wunde am Handgelenk sickerte.

Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu.

Wäre er nicht so verstört über das Geschehene gewesen, dann hätte er Freude darüber empfunden, sie endlich einmal Emotionen zeigen zu sehen. Sie sah in ihrer Wut nämlich bezaubernd aus.

Doch für solche Gedanken war jetzt nicht der geeignete Augenblick.

Er war ihr hier und jetzt völlig hilflos ausgeliefert.

Kein sehr angenehmes Gefühl.

„Du bist ein abscheuliches Monster!" schrie sie ihn an.

Dann spuckte sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Ihr von seinem Blut rot gefärbter Speichel rann über seine Wange.

Dann versetzte sie ihm noch eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Wutschnaubend verharrte sie vor ihm und funkelte ihn böse an.

Jetzt ging es ihm an den Kragen. Er wusste das.

Und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Nun, er wollte ihr auch nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen, ihn um Gnade flehen zu hören.

Dazu war auch er viel zu stolz.

Die Rollen hatten sich vertauscht.

Nun war er das Opfer und sie der Peiniger.

Für Yi Min war es ein ganz neues Gefühl.

Sicher, sein Blut hatte ihre reine Seele verunreinigt doch das würde wieder vergehen.

Sie hatte ja gar keine andere Wahl gehabt.

Sie war nahe daran gewesen, vor Durst zu vergehen.

Tashga'ahana benötigten sehr viel mehr Wasser zum leben als normale Menschen. Entzog man ihnen es, gingen sie schnell daran zugrunde.

Sie wusste nicht genau, ob es am Einfluss seines Bluts lag oder ob die Entbehrungen der letzten Tage sie so hart gemacht hatten.

Plötzlich hatte auch sie keinerlei Skrupel mehr, ihn Schmerzen erleiden zu lassen.

Trotzdem zögerte sie.

Sie war nicht so abgrundtief böse, um wie er daran Gefallen zu finden.

Unschlüssig umrundete sie ihn.

Es wäre ihr ein leichtes gewesen, sein Hemd zusammen mit der darunter liegenden Haut mit ihren Fingernägeln in Fetzen zu verwandeln.

Tashgan-Fingernägel waren so hart wie die Rinde des Ebenholzbaums. Es gab nicht viel, was diesen Nägeln gewachsen war.

Sie hatte ihn schon einmal gekratzt. Doch dort hatte sie seine Wange nur gestreift.

Wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie ihm ein nicht unerhebliches Stück Haut heraus- reißen können.

Doch es lag nicht in ihrem Wesen, anderen aus Spaß Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Aber er hatte sie gequält und fast verdursten lassen.

Eine Strafe war hier wohl angebracht.

Nachdem sie ihn noch einmal umrundet hatte blieb sie vor ihm stehen und sah in sein Gesicht.

Es war unbewegt. Doch die blasierte Hochnäsigkeit war daraus verschwunden. Die Gesichtszüge waren dadurch erheblich weicher geworden.

Ihr fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass ihr Peiniger eigentlich ein sehr anziehender Mann war. Die hellblauen Augen waren sehr ausdrucksvoll. Sie erinnerten an die Reinheit von Gletschereis ohne jedoch in diesem Augenblick Kälte zu verbreiten. Seine Gesichtszüge waren makellos, ausgesprochen aristokratisch. Das Leben hatte Spuren in Form von feinen Linien hinterlassen, sie sich wie ein Strahlenkranz um seine Augen zogen und feine Linien neben seinen Mundwinkeln deuteten an, dass er wunderschöne Grübchen haben würde, sollte er jemals freundlich lächeln. Sein Körper war schlank und wohlproportioniert.

Er beobachtete sie mit der gleichen Intensität wie sie ihn ansah.

Es war als belauerten sich zwei Raubtiere.

Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken abgeschweift waren und sie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

„Dir ist bewusst, dass du eine Strafe verdient hast für das, was du mir angetan hast?" fragte sie ihn leise.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst" war alles was er erwiderte.

Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er Angst hatte.

Das konnte daran liegen, dass er einfach zu arrogant und hochnäsig war um sich Gedanken über Angst zu machen.

Oder er war außerordentlich mutig.

Yi Min hatte das Gefühl, dass Letzteres auf Lucius zutraf. Sie konnte nicht umhin, seine Stärke ein wenig zu bewundern.

Dieser Mann war kein Vergleich zu den sanften, angepassten Tashgan-Männern, die sie von zu hause gewohnt war.

In diesem Magier wohnte eine ungewöhnliche Stärke und Willenskraft und sie sah, wie sich ihre eigene Stärke in ihm wiederspiegelte.

Das waren sehr verstörende Gedanken die ihr da durch den Kopf gingen.

Wenn sie ihn wirklich strafen wollte, dann musste sie es jetzt bald tun, denn ihr Ärger begann allmählich, sich in nichts aufzulösen.

Sie trat noch einmal um ihn herum und blieb dann vor seinem Rücken stehen.

Jetzt oder nie dachte sie.

Sie bog eine ihrer Hände zur Klaue und schlug zu. Sie zog ihm ihre Nägel einmal hart über den Rücken.

Er war kurz zusammengezuckt, als ihre Krallen ihn trafen.

Das Hemd löste sich in Streifen auf, deren Ränder sich durch das Blut aus den darunter liegenden Striemen rot färbten.

Die Kratzer, die diagonal über seinen Rücken liefen waren zwar tief aber nicht bedrohlich. Sie hatte ihm nur eine Lektion erteilen und ihn nicht für den Rest seines Lebens zeichnen wollen.

Er hatte keinen Laut von sich gegeben.

Sie trat wieder vor ihn hin.

Einige Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn doch seine Stimme klang gefasst.

„So, nun wie schmeckt dir dein Triumph über mich?" fragte er.

Sie überlegte einen kurzen Moment.

War es wirklich eine ernst gemeinte Frage oder wollte er sie damit nur verhöhnen?

Sie wollte schon aufbrausen und ihn anschreien, dass das noch lange nicht alles gewesen war.

Doch sie wusste, das war nicht das, was sie wollte.

Und so erwiderte sie wahrheitsgemäß: „So wenig wie mir dein Blut schmeckt".

Hätte Lucius eine Augenbraue in die Höhe ziehen können, er hätte es getan.

Mit dieser Antwort hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Es überraschte ihn aber er konnte darin keine Schwäche sehen.

Er fühlte fast so etwas wie Stolz auf sie auch wenn ihn das verwirrte. Irgendwie war es ihm lieber, dass aus ihr keine so grausame Bestie wurde, wie er die ganzen Jahre immer gewesen war.

Das war natürlich keine ganz uneigennützige Anwandlung, das musste er sich eingestehen, denn er war schließlich immer noch in Ihrer Gewalt und konnte sich nicht wehren.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Waffenstillstand?" fragte er versöhnlich.

„Ein Waffenstillstand? Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Du hast mir gezeigt, dass du dich sehr wohl deiner Haut zu wehren weist. Ich will zwar nicht so weit gehen und behaupten wir wären einander ebenbürtig, aber ich sehe, dass auch du in der Lage bist, anderen Leid zuzufügen. Damit sind wir, denke ich, quitt. Ich gebe dir mein Wort als reinblütiger Magier, ich werde nicht wieder die Hand gegen dich erheben. Können wir uns nicht wie zivilisierte Personen benehmen?"

Zivilisiert?

Das war ein Witz.

Sie musste gegen ihren Willen lachen.

Ausgerechnet ein Mann, der sie über eine Woche lang gequält hatte, sprach plötzlich von zivilisiertem Verhalten.

Die ganze Angelegenheit hier bekam einen etwas merkwürdigen, fast schon surrealistischen Touch.

Es war natürlich den Umständen zuzuschreiben, in denen er sich hier und jetzt befand, dass er auf einmal die weiße Fahne schwenkte und ein Friedensangebot machte.

Denn er war ihr hier ausgeliefert.

Das würde trotzdem keinen besseren Menschen aus ihm machen.

Denn dass er sich von Grund auf geändert hatte, daran glaubte sie keine Sekunde.

Doch sie war es leid. Sie hatte wirklich keinen Spaß daran, derart Macht über andere auszuleben.

„remobilus" sagte sie und berührte ihn leicht mit der Fingerspitze.

„Ah, danke" seufzte er und versuchte, seine von der Erstarrung verspannten Muskeln zu lockern.

Doch dadurch brachen die bereits verkrusteten Kratzspuren wieder auf und er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf.

Yi Min konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Lucius war wohl doch nicht so hart im Nehmen wie er gern sein wollte.

„Wollen wir diesen unwirtlichen Ort jetzt nicht verlassen?" fragte er höflich.

Dieser Mann hatte wirklich 1000 Gesichter. Und immer eine Überraschung parat.

Vollkommen unberechenbar.

Es war weiterhin größte Vorsicht geboten.

Jetzt war er wieder der höfliche, aufmerksame Gastgeber.

„Warum nicht" erwiderte sie und sie verließen zusammen das kalte Kellergewölbe.

Er geleitete sie auf Ihr Zimmer und versprach, gleich mit Essen und Wasser für sie zurückzukommen.

Dies tat er dann auch in erstaunlicher Kürze.

Dankbar nahm Yi Min das Wasser entgegen und stillte erst einmal ihren immer noch brennenden Durst. Außerdem wollte sie den metallischen Geschmack aus ihrem Mund loswerden, den sein Blut hinterlassen hatte.

Sprachlos sah er zu, wie innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken eine ansehnliche Menge Wasser durch ihre Kehle rann.

Sie musste wirklich kurz vor dem Verdursten gewesen sein.

Das versetzte ihm wieder einen Stich.

Er war dafür verantwortlich. Doch er konnte das Geschehene nicht rückgängig machen. Er konnte es ihr jetzt nur so bequem wie möglich machen.

Es überraschte ihn, wie schnell sich seine Lust daran ihr Leid zuzufügen, in das genaue Gegenteil verwandelt hatte.

Jetzt wollte er nur ihr Bestes.

Plötzlich merkte er, wie sich ein verstörender Gedanke in seinen Geist stahl.

Er wollte zu ihr hinübergehen, ihr das Haar von der Schulter streichen und ihren Hals küssen.

Er war bestürzt.

Das konnte doch einfach nicht war sein.

Er wollte nur noch weg von hier.

„Ich lasse dich jetzt allein. Du bist sicher müde und möchtest dich ausruhen" mit diesen Worten rannte Lucius beinahe aus ihrem Zimmer.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Doch kein Schlüssel knackte darin.

Er hatte sie also nicht wieder eingeschlossen.

Yi Min blickte noch einen Moment auf das glänzende Holz der Türe.

Das war in ihn gefahren?

Er war ja beinahe aus dem Zimmer gerannt.

Doch sie war zu hungrig und zu müde, um sich weiter Gedanken darum zu machen.

Morgen war auch noch ein Tag.

To be continued...


	7. Lucius Part 1 Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich schon fast wieder ganz hergestellt.

Gähnend räkelte sie sich noch ein wenig in den Laken, unschlüssig, ob sie schon aufstehen wollte.

Sie tat es dann doch, machte sich etwas frisch, zog sich an und verließ das Zimmer.

Unschlüssig ging sie nach unten.

Wohin wollte sie eigentlich? Und was machte sie hier?

Irgend etwas zog sie in den linken Flügel des Gebäudes und sie kam zu einer nur angelehnten Tür.

Vorsichtig drückte sie die Türe ein bisschen weiter auf und spähte in den dahinter liegenden Raum. Es war offenbar das Esszimmer denn in der Mitte stand ein langer Eichenholztisch und daran saß Lucius und frühstückte.

Als er sie in der Tür stehen sah, lächelte er freudig und bat sie, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Etwas zögernd trat sie näher.

„Hast du Hunger? Bitte bediene dich. Es ist alles da" forderte er sie mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf.

Hinter ihm auf der Anrichte waren die unterschiedlichsten Speisen aufgebaut.

Unschlüssig betrachtete Yi Min die Auswahl.

Dann entschied sie sich für einige Früchte aus dem großen Obstkorb, nahm ihren Teller und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch.

Lucius betrachte skeptisch ihren Teller.

„Das ist alles? Mehr möchtest du nicht essen?" fragte er ehrlich besorgt.

„Es ist ausreichend. Danke" erwiderte sie.

„Etwas Tee?" fragte er und griff nach der silbernen Teekanne.

„Tee? Was ist das?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Überrascht hielt er in der Bewegung inne. Sie wusste nicht was Tee ist? Sehr seltsam. Jedes Kind wusste das doch.

„Versuch es. Er ist gut" forderte er sie auf und goss etwas von dem vorzüglichen Broken Orange Pekoe in ihre Tasse, die neben dem Teller stand.

Misstrauisch beäugte sie die goldbraune, dampfende Flüssigkeit.

„Woraus ist er gemacht?" fragte sie.

Er erklärte es ihr. Immer noch erstaunt über ihr Unwissen.

„Ach, dann ist es gut" erwiderte sie und entspannte sich wieder.

Dann nahm sie die Tasse hoch und nippte vorsichtig daran.

„Mm, das schmeckt wirklich gut" rief sie überrascht und nahm noch einen Schluck.

Lucius musste lächeln.

Er hatte noch niemals jemanden gesehen, der keinen Tee kannte und sich dann derart dafür begeistern konnte.

Tee war für Yi Min tatsächlich eine eigenartige, neue Erfahrung. In ihrer Welt gab es so etwas nicht.

Und sie hätte niemals geglaubt, dass man aus den Blättern eines Buschs ein so wohlschmeckendes Getränk herstellen konnte.

Sie konnte die allen Pflanzen innewohnende grüne Kraft in diesem Tee leider nicht mehr spüren, doch das lag vermutlich daran, wie Tee hergestellt wurde.

Aber es war noch immer ein belebendes Getränk.

Und sie freute sich wie ein Kind darüber.

Gerne nahm sie noch eine zweite und eine dritte Tasse an.

Während Lucius sein Frühstück verspeiste, wunderte er sich nochmals über die eigenartigen Essgewohnheiten seines Gastes.

Und dann erinnerte er sich an das, was Martha ihm darüber erzählt hatte. In den ganzen Tagen ihrer Gefangenschaft hatte Yi Min offenbar nie Essen angerührt, dass von Tieren stammte. Kein Fleisch, keine Milchprodukte, keine Eier. Und auch keinen Alkohol. Sie ernährte sich offenbar ausschließlich von pflanzlicher Nahrung und rührte nichts anderes als Wasser an.

Das war an sich nichts ungewöhnliches. Es gab unter Magiern wie auch unter Muggeln viele, die den Verzehr tierischer Produkte aus den unterschiedlichsten Beweggründen ablehnten.

Dass sein Gast allerdings keine Ahnung hatte, was Tee war, war dann doch ungewöhnlich.

Und wieder regte sich seine bohrende Neugier.

Was war sie wohl?

Er musste es unbedingt herausfinden.

Doch er hatte ihr sein Wort gegeben, nicht wieder die Hand gegen sie zu erheben.

Für den Augenblick gedachte er auch, sein Wort zu halten.

Aber das konnte sich auch wieder ändern.

Lucius fühlte sich Versprechen, die er Nichtmagiern gegeben hatte, nicht unbedingt immer verpflichtet.

Nach dem Frühstück, führte er sie etwas herum, zeigte ihr unter Anderem auch den Garten. Der Tag war ideal dazu. Es war sonnig und es wehte eine leichte Brise.

Der Garten befand sich hinter dem Haupthaus. Es war ein normaler englischer Garten. Gras, ein paar Kieswege. Nicht zu viele Blumen und anderes Zierwerk, dafür eine Menge Bäume von unterschiedlichster Größe und Art.

Sie lebte förmlich auf, als sie den Garten betraten. Sie trat zu jeden Baum, den sie auf ihrem Spaziergang passierten, und legte kurz ihre Handflächen auf die Rinde. Dabei sah sie lächelnd am Stamm hinauf in die Blätterkrone.

Es schien fast so, als würde sie alte Freunde begrüßen.

Ihr Verhalten erschien ihm sehr merkwürdig und verstärkte nochmals seine Neugier, herauszufinden was sie war.

Die Luft und die Natur hatten sie offenbar etwas übermütig gemacht. Mit einem Jauchzen lief sie auf den Rasen hinaus und zu einer schmalen noch jungen Buche. Als sie dort angelangt war umarmte sie den Baum.

Doch dann stieß sie einen Schmerzenslaut aus.

Sie hatte sich zu weit von Lucius entfernt und der Bannzauber lag noch immer auf ihr.

Seufzend ging Lucius ihr über den Rasen nach.

„Der Bannzauber liegt noch immer über dir meine Liebe" erklärte er ihr, als er sie erreicht hatte.

„Dann nimm ihn fort. Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben, nicht mehr die Hand gegen mich zu erheben" forderte sie ihn auf.

„Nein das werde ich nicht tun. Der Bannzauber ist nicht Teil meines Versprechens".

„Warum willst du mich nicht gehen lassen?" fragte sie etwas ärgerlich.

„Warum willst du unbedingt gehen?" fragte er zurück.

„Ich..weil..." stotterte sie. Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, warum sie gehen wollte denn sonst hätte sie ihm von dem Portal und von allem anderen erzählen müssen. Sie wusste, dass er sich mit keiner anderen Antwort würde abspeisen lassen.

„Ja was?" hakte er nach.

„Es ist nichts."

Mit diesen Worten warf sie der Buche noch einmal einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, wandte sich um und wollte zum Haus zurücklaufen.

Er ließ sie ein paar Schritte vorgehen.

Betrachtete ihre anmutigen Bewegungen. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar, das sich offen über ihren Rücken ergoss.

Und mit einem Mal überkam ihn wieder die Begierde.

Mit schnellen Schritten hatte er sie erreicht, umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. Dabei drückte er ihr die Arme fest an den Körper dass sie sich nicht rühren konnte. So stand sie bewegungslos mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Sie war etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als er.

Mit der freien Hand strich Lucius ihr die Haare aus dem Nacken und zwang ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite.

Das Kleid war etwas verrutscht und entblößte halb ihre Schulter. Lucius senkte den Kopf und berührte mit seinen Lippen die Haut oberhalb ihres Schlüsselbeins. Dann ließ er seine Zungenspitze hinauf über ihren Hals bis zu ihrem Ohr gleiten.

Sie schmeckte sehr gut. Ihre Haut duftete nach Orangenblüten. Das irritierte ihn etwas denn zu dieser Jahreszeit gab es in ganz England keine blühenden Orangenbäume und auch im Haus war nirgends etwas zu finden, dass für diesen Duft verantwortlich war.

„Ich kann dich jederzeit nehmen, weist du. Dir meinen Willen aufzwingen" flüsterte er rau in ihr Ohr.

„Ja das kannst du" erwiderte sie und ihre Stimme war kalt wie Stahl.

„Tu es doch. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir" forderte sie ihn heraus.

Einen Augenblick lang war er versucht, genau das zu tun.

Doch dann hielt er inne.

Es würde ihm Vergnügen bereiten, sie hier und jetzt zu nehmen. Doch es wäre nur ein schaler Abklatsch der Ekstase, die er verspüren würde, wenn sie sich ihm freiwillig hingab, davon war er überzeugt.

Noch einmal küsste er ihren Hals und strich mit den Fingern über das seidige schwarze Haar.

„Ich sollte dich beim Wort nehmen" flüsterte er.

Sie lag steif wie eine Marmorstatue in seinen Armen. Rührte sich nicht, sagte kein Wort. Aber alles an ihr lehnte ihn ab.

Das konnte er fühlen.

Mit leisem Bedauern löste er seinen Griff.

Doch er war sicher, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Und der Tag würde kommen, da sie freiwillig zu ihm kam.

Sobald er sie losgelassen hatte, erwachte die Marmorstatue wieder zum leben. Sie wandte sich nicht um, sondern ging einfach weiter Richtung Haus als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

Nur das Tempo ihrer Schritte hatte sich beschleunigt.

Lucius folgte ihr und trat kurz nach ihr wieder in die Vorhalle des Hauses.

„Nein, komm mit mir" sagte er als sie die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufsteigen wollte.

„Warum?" fragte sie enervierend.

„Ich will, dass du mir Gesellschaft leistest. Hier entlang. In mein Arbeitszimmer" erwiderte er und zeigte auf die Tür am Ende des linken Korridors.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss".

Mit gelangweiltem Blick folgte sie ihm in sein Arbeitszimmer und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel am Fenster fallen.

Sie würdigte ihn dabei keines Blickes.

„Gut dann reden wir eben nicht miteinander" bemerkte er als er ihr abweisendes Verhalten sah.

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

Unerfreulicherweise hatte er noch einige das Ministerium betreffende Korrespondenz zu erledigen. Einiges davon musste dringend erledigt werden und er hatte es so lange vor sich hergeschoben, dass es jetzt so viel war, dass er es nicht an einem einzigen Tag erledigen konnte.

Mit einem Seufzen vertiefte er sich in seine Arbeit.

Doch nach einer Weile störte ihn ein kleines, nervtötendes Geräusch.

Unwillig sah er auf.

Yi Min saß lässig im Sessel. Ihre Beine baumelten locker über eine Sessellehne und sie beobachtete ihn.

Dabei trommelte sie mit den Fingern einer Hand immer wieder rhythmisch auf die Holzplatte des kleinen Beistelltischchens.

„Könntest du das bitte unterlassen?"

„Wie mein Gebieter wünscht" erwiderte sie gönnerhaft und zog ihre Hand zurück.

Lucius nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf.

Doch nach einer Weile begann das Geräusch wieder.

Er warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

Belustigt zog sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und hörte mit dem Trommeln auf.

Er arbeitete wieder eine Zeitlang weiter.

Und das Getrommel begann von neuem.

So ging es eine Zeitlang hin und her. Seine Nerven wurden immer angespannter.

Bis ihm schließlich der Geduldsfaden riss und er mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch donnerte.

„Schluss jetzt" brüllte er, sprang aus seinem Sessel auf, stürmte zu ihr hinüber und fegte den Tisch mit einem einzigen Schlag durch den Raum. Das Tischchen krachte gegen die Türfüllung und zerbrach.

„Du liebe Güte. Du behandelst deine Einrichtungsgegenstände ja nicht sehr gut" bemerkte sie süffisant grinsend.

Er kochte vor Wut. Er hätte ihr am liebsten gleich hier und jetzt den Hals umgedreht.

Doch dann begriff er, dass sie es genau darauf angelegt hatte, ihn zu reizen und ihm den letzten Nerv zu rauben.

Wenn er jetzt seiner Wut nachgab, sie schlug oder wieder in ihr Zimmer einschloss, dann hätte er das Spiel verloren.

Denn genau das war es, was sie hier mit ihm machte. Sie spielte ein Spiel.

Ein recht gefährliches zwar, denn Lucius war nicht gerade für seine große Geduld oder seine Nachsicht bekannt, doch ohne Zweifel ein Spiel.

Sie reizte ihn vorsätzlich, um ihm so ein klein wenig von seiner Niederträchtigkeit heimzuzahlen.

Wenn er jetzt seinem Zorn nachgab, dann hatte sie gewonnen und diesen Triumph wollte er ihr nicht überlassen.

Mühsam beherrsche er sich.

„Sei froh, dass es nur der Tisch war, der zu Bruch ging" zischte er.

Dabei packte er sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht. Doch er hätte ihr nicht so nahe kommen sollen.

Ein gezielter Schlag und ein widerliches Knacken war zu hören. Sie hatte ihm mit einer blitzschnellen Kopfbewegung die Nase gebrochen.

Mit einem Schmerzenslaut wich Lucius zurück. Sofort rann Blut aus seiner gebrochenen Nase und färbte sein weißes Hemd rot.

Lucius keuchte, dann legte er seine flachen Hände gegen die Nasenflügel und richtete sie mit einem Ruck wieder gerade. Es tat höllisch weh. Diesmal konnte er sich nicht beherrschen und er stöhnte dabei schmerzerfüllt auf.

Als er sich mit einem Taschentuch einen Teil des Bluts aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte, sah er Yi Min an.

Sie saß noch immer seelenruhig in ihrem Sessel und beobachtete ihn.

„So, _jetzt_ sind wir quitt" meinte sie und in ihrer Stimme lag ein klein wenig Genugtuung.

Lucius wollte auffahren und sich rächen, doch dann hielt er sich zurück.

Der Nasenbruch schmerzte sehr.

Doch auch wenn er es nicht wollte, so musste er zugeben, dass er es verdient hatte. Es war nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was er ihr alles angetan hatte.

Und, dass ihr offenbar keinerlei Furcht vor ihm zu eigen war, das faszinierte ihn sehr. Er mochte keine schwachen Menschen.

Es war noch nicht sehr oft vorgekommen, dass sich ein Nicht-Magier Lucius' Respekt erworben hatte.

Doch dieses Mädchen hatte es in diesem Augenblick geschafft. Wenn auch auf eine etwas ungewöhnliche Weise.

„Geh in dein Zimmer" befahl er.

Langsam, mit katzenhaften Bewegungen erhob sie sich. Dabei ließ sie ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Ihren Mund umspielte ein wissendes Lächeln.

„Sehr wohl Gebieter" und mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden.

Mit dem gleichen Zauberspruch, er auch ihre Rippe geheilt hatte, heilte Lucius jetzt seinen Nasenbruch.

Diese Raubkatze war wirklich immer und immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut.

Seufzend nahm er seine Arbeit am Schreibtisch wieder auf.

To be continued...


	8. Lucius Part 1 Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Es vergingen einige Tage.

Lucius und Yi Min nahmen die Mahlzeiten gemeinsam ein und an den Nachmittagen leistete sie ihm, immer noch sichtlich widerwillig, in seinem Arbeitszimmer Gesellschaft.

Er hatte wirklich viel damit zu tun, diesen ganzen Ministeriums-Quatsch abzuarbeiten. Er hatte es viel zu lange vor sich her geschoben und jetzt brauchte er fast eine Woche um alles zu erledigen.

Yi Min und er hatten in dieser Zeit nicht viel miteinander gesprochen. Ihr lag nichts an einer Unterhaltung mit ihm und er hatte zu viel zu tun.

Die meiste Zeit über, wenn er arbeitete, verhielt sie sich recht ruhig. Sie saß im Sessel, drehte gelangweilt einige ihrer Haarsträhnen um die Finger und beobachtete ihn. Oder sie nahm sich ein Buch aus dem Regal und blätterte lustlos darin herum. Dann wieder stand sie am Fenster und ihr Blick war in weite Ferne gerichtet. Manchmal lief sie auch nur ziellos im Zimmer umher.

Yi Min war innerlich aufgewühlt. Die Begebenheit im Park war daran schuld.

Was fiel ihm ein, sie auf diese Art zu berühren?

Zuerst war sie voll Abscheu darüber gewesen. Doch dann verwandelte sich das Gefühl in etwas anderes.

Doch das konnte, durfte nicht sein.

Tashga'ahana war es strikt untersagt, Beziehungen mit Wesen aus einer anderen Dimension einzugehen. Das war Gesetz. So verlangte es die Tradition.

Das Blut musste rein bleiben.

Was hatte dieser Magier mit ihr angestellt? Dass sie sich mit einem Mal fragte, was an den Traditionen ihres Volkes denn so schützenswert sei, dass man dafür auf das eigene Vergnügen verzichten musste.

Yi Min wusste, hätte Begley von ihren Gedanken erfahren, der alte Wehrdrachen wäre glatt versteinert.

Sie musste bei diesem Gedanken lächeln.

Zu gerne hätte sie der ehrwürdigsten Ältesten Begley nochmals eins ausgewischt.

Lucius hatte einen wirklich schlechten Einfluss auf sie.

Sie wandte den Kopf um ihn anzusehen.

Er hatte sich in die Schriftstücke vor ihm auf den Tisch vertieft und eine Grüblerfalte lag zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.

Er trug heute ein schwarzes Hemd, hochgeschlossen mit Stehkragen der von einer silbernen Brosche gehalten wurde. Darüber eine ärmellose, dunkelrote Weste.

Dazu enge schwarze Hosen. Sein über-schulterlanges Haar hatte er mit einem schwarzen Brokatband im Nacken zusammengebunden, damit es ihm nicht in die Augen fiel.

Sie betrachtete ihn wohlgefällig.

Er war wirklich ein anziehender Mann.

Er las in einem Schriftstück, war hochkonzentriert und nahm nichts um ihn herum war.

Yi Min hatte bis jetzt müßig in ihrem Sessel gesessen und hatte lustlos mit einer Haarsträhne gespielt.

Doch nun trieben sie ihre Gedanken aus ihrer bequemen Sitzhaltung und ließen sie ruhelos im Zimmer auf und ab gehen.

Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen. Trotz allem, was er ihr angetan hatte und entgegen aller Vernunft und aller Gebote ihres Volkes.

Und zu allem Überfluss  war er auch noch ein gutes Stück jünger als sie, dachte sie belustigt. Normalerweise konnte sie mit jüngeren Männern nichts anfangen. Doch er war ja auch kein Tashga'ahana sondern ein Mensch, genauer gesagt, ein Magier.

In Murgat-Jahren gerechnet musste er jetzt wohl so um die 45 Jahre alt sein. Für dieses menschliche Alter hatte er sich gut gehalten. Er sah erheblich jünger aus, als er in Wirklichkeit war. Das lag an seinen ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen und an seinem schlanken, sehnigen Körper.

Sie versuchte nachzurechnen. In Murgat-Jahren musste sie selbst so ungefähr 21 Jahre alt sein. Also fast halb so alt wie Lucius.

Tatsache war jedoch, dass in Hetohke'e, der Dimension aus der sie stammte, die Zeit anders verlief als hier in Aenoheso. In ihrer Dimension war sie bereits 105 Jahre alt und gehörte trotzdem noch zu den Heranwachsenden.

Baumelfen wurden mehrere hundert Jahre alt. Genauso wie die Bäume, von denen sie ihre Lebenskraft bezogen.

Wenn sie also bei ihm blieb, dann wäre ihnen nur ein kurzer Moment zusammen vergönnt, denn er würde sehr viel früher alt werden und sterben als sie.

Erschreckt stellte Yi Min fest, dass sie sich bereits Gedanken über eine gemeinsame Zukunft machte.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Er musste sie verhext haben.

Doch insgeheim wusste sie, dass dem nicht so war.

Dass ihre Gefühle für ihn aus freiem Willen geboren waren. Sein Mut und seine Stärke zogen sie an wie ein Magnet.

Und sie konnte und wollte sich auch nicht dagegen sträuben.

Unschlüssig lief sie im Zimmer umher.

Sein Schreibtisch stand frei ihm Raum. Man konnte bequem darum herumgehen, selbst wenn Lucius in seinem Sessel dahinter saß.

Langsam näherte sie sich ihm.

Strich mit dem Finger an der äußeren Tischkante entlang.

Noch zwei Schritte, dann blieb sie halb hinter ihm stehen und blickte auf ihn hinab.

Er ließ sich nicht von ihr stören sondern las weiter in seinen Papieren.

Ein kleiner frecher Gedanke kam über Yi Min.

Als hätten ihre Finger ein Eigenleben entwickelt, hob sie eine Hand, knüpfte das Brokatband auf und löste sein Haar.

Zärtlich strichen ihre Finger über die weißen Strähnen. Sein Haar war wundervoll. Weich und duftig umrahmte es sein ausdrucksvolles Gesicht.

Sie konnte ihre Hände nicht davon lassen.

Er hatte das Schriftstück aus der Hand gelegt, als er ihre Finger an seinen Haaren spürte. Ansonsten rührte er sich nicht.

Er genoss ihre Berührung.

Dann, langsam und ganz vorsichtig hob er eine Hand, ergriff ihr Handgelenk, zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss in ihre Handfläche.

Yi Min seufzte leise auf.

Sein Kuss auf ihre Handfläche hatte ihren letzten Widerstand gebrochen. Bei den Baumelfen war es eine sehr intime Handlung und Verliebten vorbehalten. Woher hatte er das wissen könnten? fragte sie sich.

Es konnte natürlich sein, dass er es auch einfach nur so getan hatte. Dass er nicht wusste was diese Geste für eine Tashgan bedeutete.

Nichts desto trotz verfehlte dieser Kuss nicht seine Wirkung auf Yi Min.

Ohne ihren Arm loszulassen erhob sich Lucius langsam aus seinem Sessel und wandte sich ihr zu.

Er sah sie an und versuchte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu deuten.

Ihre Augen waren jetzt smaragdgrün und glitzerten.

Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet.

Sie sprachen kein Wort.

Das war auch gar nicht nötig.

Er hatte verstanden.

Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss zuerst vorsichtig, dann fordernd.

Vorsichtig fasste er sie an der Taille und zog sie an sich. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Beide brannten nun vor Verlangen.

„Warte" flüsterte er heiser als sich ihre Münder wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

Er drängte sie mit seinem Körper Richtung Tisch, hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf die Tischkante. Dabei fegte er sämtliche Gegenstände von der Tischplatte damit sie ihnen nicht ihm Weg waren.

Ihre Hände hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht von ihm gelöst. Sie glitten über seine Schultern, wühlten in seinem offenen Haar und kehrten dann zurück nach vorne. Zittrig lösten ihre Finger die Brosche an seinem Hals und das Schmuckstück flog achtlos zur Seite. Seine Weste wurde hastig aufgeknöpft.

Dann packte sie den Stoff seines Hemds und riss es auf, dass die Knöpfe nur so in alle Richtungen spritzen.

Ihr Atem ging heiser und ihre Finger glitten fiebrig über seine Haut, streifen ihm Weste und Hemd herunter.

Die Begierde übermannte nun auch Lucius. Er brannte lichterloh.

Er packte ihren Nacken und küsste sie hart.

Dann glitten seine Lippen über ihr Kinn den Hals hinunter.

Yi Min erschauderte wohlig.

„Willst du mich?" flüsterte er.

„Ja" hauchte sie.

Seine Hände schoben ihr Kleid hoch und er drängte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Schnell löste er die Knöpfe seiner Hose und drang machtvoll in sie ein.

Sie stöhnte laut auf.

Der Akt selbst war kurz und heftig. Sie waren beide zu erregt um sich Zeit lassen zu können.

Sie fielen übereinander her wie ausgehungerte Raubtiere.

Was sie auch waren.

Lucius hatte seit Narcissa's Weggehen zwar hin und wieder eine Affäre gehabt. Aber nichts war von Dauer und die letzte lag schon eine Weile zurück.

Yi Min beflügelte die Gier nach der neuen Erfahrung.

Obwohl sie noch so jung an Tashgan-Jahren war, hatte sie doch schon die reizvollen Aspekte der körperlichen Liebe kennen und schätzen gelernt.

Dennoch, das hier konnte man nicht mit dem Liebesakt der Baumelfen vergleichen. Das hier war um soviel machtvoller.

Der Höhepunkt kam für beide fast gleichzeitig.

Yi Min bäumte sich auf und krallte sich vor Lust in seinen Rücken.

Sie fügte Lucius dadurch Schmerz zu denn seine Wunden waren noch nicht wieder vollständig geheilt.

Doch anstatt es störend zu empfinden genoss er es.

Es passte zu ihrer wilden Vereinigung.

Und dann war es auch schon vorbei.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie auf dem Tisch. Lucius ließ sich immer noch schwer atmend auf sie sinken.

So verharrten sie eine Weile bis sich ihrer beider Atem etwas verlangsamt hatte.

Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander.

Lucius ließ sich, immer noch nach Atem ringend, in seinen Sessel fallen.

Yi Min erhob sich mit fließenden Bewegungen und ließ sich von der Tischplatte gleiten. Elegant ließ sie sich auf dem Boden nieder.

Beide sprachen nicht, ließen sich jedoch nicht aus den Augen.

Es verging einige Zeit bevor einer von ihnen wieder im Stande war zu sprechen.

„Warum?" fragte Lucius sanft.

„Ich weis es nicht" lautete ihre Antwort.

In ihren unergründlichen, grünen Augen loderte es kurz auf. Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.

Sie erhob sich vom Boden, blieb jedoch auf den Knien, rutschte zu ihm hin und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schenkel.

Dabei sah sie ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen.

Langsam glitten ihre Hände seine Schenkel hinauf bis zur Hüfte. Dort verharrten sie für einen Augenblick.

Dann wanderten ihre Finger weiter zur Mitte hin.

Er stöhnte auf und schloss die Augen.

Sie hatte ganz offensichtlich Gefallen daran gefunden und wollte mehr davon.

Doch bevor sie noch weiter gehen konnte, griff er nach ihren Händen.

„Was hälst du davon wenn wir nach oben gehen?" fragte er sie leise.

„Oben haben wir es viel bequemer als hier. Es sei denn du bevorzugst die Härte dieses Tischs. Aber ich bin ein alter Mann und habe es gerne etwas bequemer" fügte er noch hinzu.

Zuerst sah sie ihn überrascht an. Dann zuckten ihre Mundwinkel.

Sie konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen und lachte laut auf.

Lucius und alt? Das war einfach zu lächerlich.

„Warum lachst du?" fragte er sie schalkhaft. Er konnte sich auch kaum das Lachen verkneifen.

„Oh Lucius, ich bin viel älter als du. Wenn hier jemand etwas mehr Bequemlichkeit braucht dann ich" erwiderte sie lachend.

„Älter als ich? Yi Min das ist ein Scherz. Du bist vielleicht halb so alt wie ich" erwiderte er leicht überrascht.

„Oh nein mein Lieber, glaub mir. Ich bin älter als du. Viel älter" erklärte sie immer noch lachend.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte er.

„Das erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal. Jetzt haben wir besseres zu tun, würde ich meinen".

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und zog auch ihn auf die Füße.

Ihre Arme umschlangen seine Mitte und ihre Lippen fanden die seinen.

Nun schlang auch er seine Arme um sie und zog sie näher an sich heran. Das Feuer loderte wieder auf in seinem Blut und die Fragen in seinem Kopf lösten sich in Rauch auf.

Als der Kuss endete, flüsterte sie „wie war das noch mal mit nach oben gehen?".

Er legte den Arm um sie und sie verließen das Zimmer.

Eng umschlungen stiegen sie die Treppe zu den Schlafgemächern empor.

In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich noch einige Male wild und leidenschaftlich.

Im Morgengrauen schliefen sie dann für eine kurze Weile ein.

To be continued...


	9. Lucius Part 1 Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Nur langsam und fast ein wenig widerwillig löste sich Lucius' Geist aus dem Traumreich und er erwachte. Seinen Mund umspielte ein Lächeln als er sich erinnerte, was in dieser Nacht vorgefallen war.

Immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen und zufrieden seufzend drehte er sich auf die Seite um Yi Min wieder in seine Arme zu ziehen.

Doch seine Hand glitt nur über leere Laken.

Er öffnete die Augen und fand das Bett neben sich verlassen.

Wo war sie?

Stirnrunzelnd setzte er sich auf und sein Blick glitt suchend umher. Erleichtert seufzte er auf als er sie an den großen Fensterflügeln des Schlafgemachs stehen sah. Sie hatte sich offenbar eines seiner Hemden aus dem Schrank geholt und sich übergezogen.

Es war ein weißes Hemd aus schwerer Seide, mit aufwendigen Spitzenmanschetten und auch Spitze am Kragen. Er hatte dieses Hemd eigentlich nie richtig gemocht. Es war ihm zu verspielt und er zog es eigentlich so gut wie nie an, weil er sich lächerlich darin vorkam. Als er sie jetzt darin sah, musste er zugeben, dass es hervorragend zu ihr passte. Es umschmeichelte ihren grazilen Körper wie eine watteweiche Wolke.

Leise stand er auf und ging zu ihr.

Ihre Hände um den Körper geschlungen stand sie da und blickte hinaus in den Garten.

Sanft legte er seine Arme um sie und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar.

„Guten Morgen" sagte er leise.

Es schien, als würde sie aus einem Traum erwachen. Die Entrücktheit verschwand aus ihren Augen und sie drehte den Kopf um ihn anzusehen.

„Guten Morgen" erwiderte sie und ihre Stimme war so leise, dass es wie ein Wispern klang.

„Ich würde so gerne hinunter in den Garten gehen" sagte sie.

Lucius warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster.

„Aber es regnet doch" erwiderte er.

„Genau deswegen möchte ich ja hinaus".

„Aber das ist absurd. Du wirst klitschnass".

„Das macht mir nichts. Bitte Lucius, lass mich gehen" bat sie ihn leise. Ihr Blick war flehentlich nach draußen gerichtet.

Ihre Bitte rührte ihn.

Warum sollte er es ihr nicht erlauben? Was war schon weiter dabei, sie in den Garten hinunter gehen zu lassen?

Lucius verspürte jedoch keine große Lust sie zu begleiten. Er mochte keinen Regen und verabscheute es zutiefst, nass zu werden.

Also musste er sie wohl allein gehen lassen. Aber dazu musste er den Bannzauber aufheben, mit dem er sie belegt hatte.

Das war ein Risiko.

Wenn er den Zauber löste dann bestand die Gefahr, dass sie ihm entfloh.

Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass sie das nicht tun würde. Er war sich nicht darüber im Klaren, warum er sich dabei so sicher war.

Doch er beschloss, das Risiko einzugehen. Die Nacht hatte ihn in sanfte und mildtätige Stimmung versetzt.

Er hob eine Hand und flüsterte den Zauberspruch, der den Bann von ihr nahm.

Blaues Licht leuchtete einmal an ihrem Hals auf und verschwand dann.

Sie bemerkte es und jauchzte entzückt.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

„Danke, vielen Dank" rief sie glücklich, löste sich von ihm und rannte auch schon aus dem Zimmer.

Schmunzelnd schüttelte Lucius den Kopf. Dieses Mädchen war absolut unberechenbar. Sie hatte große Stärke in sich, war wild und ungestüm, hatte ihn gekratzt, ihn fast entmannt und dann auch noch die Nase gebrochen. Ihre mentalen Fähigkeiten waren enorm, denn sonst hätte sie sich nicht immer wieder gegen die Schmerzen, die er ihr zugefügt hatte, abschirmen können. Letzte Nacht war sie wie ein brodelnder Vulkan gewesen. Ihre hitzige Leidenschaft hatte ihm beinahe die Haut versengt und ein ums andere Mal mitgerissen.

Und dann kam sie ihm wieder wie ein unschuldiges Kind vor. Ihre Unwissenheit, was manche höchst alltägliche Dinge betraf und ihre kindliche Freude an den Bäumen in seinem Garten.

Sie war wirklich ein höchst ungewöhnliches Wesen und es machte ihm Freude, mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

Nachdem er sich im Bad etwas erfrischt und danach frische Kleidung angezogen hatte, trat er an die Fensterflügel seines Schlafgemachs und halb auf den Balkon hinaus.

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er doch etwas neugierig war, was sie bei diesem Regenwetter draußen so trieb.

Er musste nicht lange nach ihr Ausschau halten.

Sie tanzte ausgelassen durch das Gras, dass sie Regentropfen auf den Halmen nur so aufspritzten.

Sie hatte die Arme ausgebreitet, ihr Gesicht dem Himmel entgegen gehoben, lachte laut und genoss die Regentropfen, die auf ihr Gesicht fielen.

Sie wirbelte herum und Lucius konnte ihre unbändige Lebensfreude beinahe spüren.

Einfach bezaubernd.

Er lächelte, ging wieder hinein, schickte nach einem Dienstmädchen und ließ sich Frühstück für zwei auf sein Schlafzimmer bringen. Aus einer Laune heraus hatte er beschlossen, heute im Bett zu frühstücken. Das hatte er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gemacht.

Während der darauf wartete, dass Yi Min wieder zurück ins Haus kommen würde, hing er seinen Gedanken nach.

Die Lebenskraft leuchtete aus diesem Mädchen heraus als würde sie in Flammen stehen. Sie strahlte sie nach außen ab, als sie so durch das Gras tanzte. Eigentlich musste dadurch alles um sie herum wachsen und gedeihen. Keine lebende Materie mochte sich dieser Energie entziehen.

Etwas wehmütig wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Leben bis jetzt eher auf das Gegenteil ausgerichtet war. Er hatte nur Tod und Zerstörung über andere gebracht. Auch war er noch nie fähig gewesen, etwas oder jemanden zu lieben.

Um sein Herz hatte sich im Lauf der Jahre ein harter, undurchdringlicher Eispanzer gelegt. Das war ihm bis jetzt eigentlich immer ganz recht gewesen. Rührseligkeit und Gefühlsduselei waren sein Ding nicht.

Was war nur mit ihm los, dass er auf einmal sein ganzes bisheriges Leben in Frage stellte?

Es hatte natürlich mit ihr zu tun.

Lucius hatte ihre unbändige Stärke und Lebenskraft vergangene Nacht kosten dürfen. Sie zu lieben war so als würde man vom Elixier des Lebens selbst trinken.

Es hatte etwas elementares an sich.

Und obwohl sie sich stundenlang geliebt hatten, war er heute morgen keineswegs erschöpft sondern fühlte sich so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Ganz in seine Gedanken versunken lag er lässig auf dem Bett.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie die Türe geöffnet wurde und Yi Min wieder ins Zimmer schlüpfte. Erst als sie neben ihm vor dem Bett stand, bemerkte er sie.

Bei ihrem Anblick musste er lachen.

Ihr nasses Haar hing ihr wirr um den Kopf, das weiße Hemd klebte auf ihrer Haut.

An ihren nassen Beinen klebten Grashalme und Blätter und ihre Füße hatten Grasflecken grün gefärbt. So musste ein Waldschrat aussehen. Allerdings ein sehr hübscher Waldschrat.

„Das hast du jetzt davon. Du bist klatschnass" erklärte er lachend.

„Das war es wert" erwiderte sie und in ihren Augen leuchtete die Freude.

„Komm schon, lass uns dich abtrocknen sonst bekommst du noch eine Erkältung" erklärte er und stand auf.

„Keine Bange. Ich bin nicht aus Zucker" erklärte sie, folgte ihm dann aber doch ins Bad.

Da war sich Lucius nicht so sicher. Er grinste schelmisch und dachte daran, dass ihre Haut so süß schmeckte, dass man gar nicht genug davon bekommen konnte.

Nachdem die Grasflecken beseitigt waren, half er ihr, sich abzutrocknen. Mit einem Handtuch versuchte er, einen Teil der Nässe aus ihren Haaren zu bekommen.

Zärtlich strich er ihr ein paar Strähnen zur Seite und küsste ihren Nacken. Ihre Haut duftete noch immer nach Orangenblüten und auch ihr Haar hatte den selben Duft.

Die Nässe des Regens hatte es sogar noch intensiviert. Lucius kam es vor, als stünde er in einem riesigen blühenden Orangenhain.

Der Duft war betörend.

Die Natur ist gut zu dir mein Mädchen. Du bist ein Teil von ihr, dachte er.

Er wusste nicht, wie nahe er damit ihrem Geheimnis gekommen war.

Nachdem sie wieder einigermaßen trocken war, legten sie sich auf das Bett und teilten sich Speisen und Tee.

Es machte Lucius Spaß sie mit allerlei Fruchtstücken zu füttern. Es wurde ihm bewusst dass er sich dabei wie ein verliebter Teenager aufführte. Doch es war ihm egal. Fasziniert beobachtete der diese roten Lippen, zwischen denen ein um das andere Fruchtstück verschwand.

Er nahm ein Stück Ananas und hielt es ihr hin. Dabei lief etwas von dem Fruchtsaft an seinen Fingern hinunter. Vorsichtig hatte sie ihm das Fruchtstück mit ihren Zähnen abgenommen. Er wollte seine Hand zurückziehen doch sie griff sanft nach seinem Arm und zog seine Hand zu sich.

Ihre kleine rosa Zunge begann, den Ananassaft von seinen Fingern zu lecken. Dabei ließ sie ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Einer seiner Finger verschwand zwischen ihren Lippen und sie saugte sanft daran.

Lucius stöhnte auf und spürte, wie das Blut in seine Lenden schoss.

Dieses Geschöpf wusste nur zu gut, wie man einem Mann den Kopf verdrehen konnte.

Er entzog ihr sacht seine Hand, ergriff das Tablett, das zwischen ihnen auf dem Bett stand und schaffte es beiseite.

Dann zog er sie in seine Arme und sie liebten sich langsam und zärtlich.

Danach lagen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt da.

„Post coitum omne animalium triste est" flüsterte sie schalkhaft.

„Wie kommst du den darauf?" fragte er erstaunt. Natürlich konnte er genug Latein, um zu verstehen was sie gesagt hatte. nach dem Beischlaf ist jedes Tier bedrückt bedeuteten die Worte. Er hatte nur nicht geahnt dass auch Yi Min Latein konnte.

„Und warum nennst du mich ein Tier?" fragte er.

Sie lachte leise.

„Ich denke, diese Frage kannst du dir selbst beantworten" erwiderte sie und zwickte ihn in die Seite.

Er lachte. Natürlich wusste er es. Es war natürlich eine Anspielung auf seinen Raubtierhaften Hunger nach ihr.

„Du hast gerade etwas bedrückt ausgesehen" erklärte sie.

„Was ist mit dir?".

„Ach, eigentlich nichts." erwiderte er.

„Komm schon. Erzähl es mir. Oder ist es ein Geheimnis?"

„Nein, es ist kein Geheimnis. Ich habe in drei Tagen Geburtstag und muss eine große Abendgesellschaft hier geben" erklärte er ihr.

„Oh du hast Geburtstag? Das ist doch etwas Erfreuliches, oder?"

„Eigentlich schon. Ich befürchte nur, es wird einige Komplikationen geben. Die Party ist seit Monaten geplant aber jetzt habe ich gar keine Lust mehr darauf, einen Haufen Leute hier im Haus zu haben. Und natürlich wird auch mein Sohn für das Wochenende hier herkommen."

Yi Min erinnerte sich schwach an Lucius Sohn. Sie hatte ihn nur einmal ganz kurz gesehen. Er hatte hasserfüllt um eine Ecke gespäht in der Nacht, als Martha sie auf ihr Zimmer brachte. Ein eingebildeter, hochnäsiger Jüngling. Dass es Lucius' Sohn gewesen war, den sie gesehen hatte, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Vater und Sohn verfügten über die gleiche silberweiße Haarfarbe. Und wenn sie schon bei einem Mann in Lucius' Alter ungewöhnlich war, so war sie an einem Teenager ziemlich selten.

„Ich verstehe. Dann willst du sicher, dass ich mich am Abend der Party nicht sehen lasse und auch für die Zeit, in der dein Sohn hier ist, unsichtbar bleibe".

„Nein, nein ich möchte, dass du mit mir zur Party kommst". Er meinte es ehrlich und das überraschte ihn ein wenig. Sich mit ihr auf der Party zu zeigen war für seinen Ruf nicht ganz ungefährlich. Und seine Zaubererfreunde würden sich sicherlich die Mäuler darüber zerreißen.

Aber es scherte ihn wenig. Er wollte sie unbedingt dabei haben. Lucius nahm sich vor, gleich nachher James in die Stadt zu schicken, um ein Abendkleid und passende Schuhe für Yi Min zu besorgen.

„Oh, ich fühle mich geehrt über die Einladung. Bist du wirklich sicher, dass ich dabei sein soll?" fragte sie etwas skeptisch.

Sie war sich nämlich keineswegs so sicher, dass sie an diesem Abend unbedingt dabei sein wollte. Sich in der Gegenwart von so vielen Zauberern zu befinden versprach keine angenehme Sache zu werden. Und darüber hinaus würde es wohl auch ein recht langweiliger Abend für sie werden, denn sie glaubte nicht, dass unter Lucius' Freunden und Bekannten viele waren, mit denen sich Yi Min nett unterhalten konnte und wollte. Schließlich wusste sie, was für ein Mensch Lucius war. Sie hatte seine Niederträchtigkeit ja am eigenen Leib erfahren. Und sie glaubte, dass Leute, die ihn Freund nannten, bestimmt ebenso niederträchtig waren wie er.

„Dann ist es also beschlossen. Du begleitest mich" fragte er.

„Ja. Geht in Ordnung" erwiderte sie immer noch leicht unsicher.

„Gut".

To be continued...


	10. Lucius Part 1 Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Die nächsten drei Tage und Nächte vergingen wie im Flug.

Sie verbrachten fast die gesamte Zeit zusammen und verließen nur höchst selten das herrschaftliche Schlafzimmer.

Jeden Morgen schlüpfte Yi Min aus dem Zimmer und lief durch den Garten.

Es war wohl eine ihrer Gewohnheiten dachte Lucius. Ihr Drang, gleich nach dem Aufwachen hinaus in die Natur zu laufen hatte schon fast etwas rituelles an sich. Sie schlief auch in der Regel nicht so lange wie er.

Meistens wachte er in einem leeren Bett auf und wartete, bis sie wieder zurück kam.

Als sie am Morgen seines Geburtstags zurückkehrte, hatte sie ihm etwas mitgebracht.

„Hier, das ist für dich. Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag" hatte sie ihn begrüßt.

Staunend betrachte er den Blumenstrauß, den sie ihm überreicht hatte.

Es war zwar Frühling und einige Blumen blühten schon.

Aber solche Blumen hatte Lucius noch niemals zuvor gesehen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, woher sie stammten. Aus seinem Garten ganz sicher nicht.

Es waren große, lange Blütenkelche. Die äußeren Blütenblätter schimmerten mitternachtsblau-schwarz. Innen zur Mitte hin wurde die Blüte immer heller bis sie fast weiß war. Und ganz in der Mitte schimmerte es eisblau als würde sich ein Edelstein darin befinden. Es hatte den Anschein als glühte ein überirdisches Licht in diesen Blütenkelchen.

Die Stängel waren sattgrün und glatt. Nur wenige schmale grüne Blätter waren daran.

„Vielen Dank, sie sind wunderschön. Woher hast du sie?".

„Ach, die hab ich nicht weit von hier gefunden" erwiderte sie unverbindlich.

Lucius war sich vollkommen sicher, dass das eine Lüge war. Aber er konnte nicht weiter darauf eingehen denn es klopfe an der Tür und Martha trat leise ein.

„Ihr Sohn ist soeben angekommen Sir" meldete sie ihm.

Lucius seufzte.

„Dann werde ich jetzt wohl oder übel nach unten gehen müssen und meinen Nachwuchs begrüßen" brummte Lucius etwas missvergnügt und erhob sich vom Bett.

Er gab Martha die Blumen und wies sie an, für eine Vase und Wasser zu sorgen und die Blüten dann neben das Bett zu stellen.

Aus irgend einem Grund wollte er nicht, dass zu viele Leute diese sonderbaren Blumen sahen.

Martha betrachtete ebenfalls staunend die Blumen. Doch dann fing sie sich und machte sich ans Werk.

Yi Min musste lächeln.

Das mit den Blumen war zwar eine nette Idee gewesen aber sie war auch nicht ganz ungefährlich. Nachdem sie im Garten partout nichts gefunden hatte, was sie ihm schenken konnte, hatte sie die Blumen kurzerhand selbst erschaffen.

Nirgendwo auf dieser Welt existierten sie noch einmal.

Yi Min hatte sie einfach nach ihren Vorstellungen wachsen lassen. Sie freute sich, denn die Blumen waren genau das Richtige für ihn.

Die blauschwarze Farbe war eine Hommage an seine bevorzugte Kleidungsfarbe. Er trug meistens schwarze Kleidung. Doch ganz schwarze Blüten waren Yi Min zu traurig vorgekommen. Deshalb hatte sie sich für dass mitternachtsblauschwarz entschieden. Das eisblaue Innere der Blume jedoch spiegelte seine wunderschönen Augen wieder. Hier hatte sie nichts ändern müssen.

Sie fand, sie hatte wirklich etwas Einzigartiges erschaffen.

Der Tag zog sich dahin.

Yi Min hatte sich in das blaue Gästezimmer zurück gezogen. Sie wollte nicht in Lucius' Schlafzimmer bleiben.

Es bestand die, wenn auch geringe, Gefahr, dass sie hier von seinem Sohn überrascht werden könnte. Und sie verspürte kein Verlangen danach, diesem kleinen Ekel zu früh über den Weg zu laufen.

Yi Min wusste nicht genau, warum sie Lucius' Sohn verabscheute. Sie kannte ihn überhaupt nicht; hatte ihn nur einmal kurz gesehen.

Trotzdem verspürte sie instinktive Abneigung gegen ihn, die sie sich allerdings nicht erklären konnte.

Den Rest des Vormittags und einen Teil des Nachmittags verbrachte sie, teils umhergehend, teils auf dem Bett liegend, tief in Gedanken versunken.

Als es Abend wurde, machte sie sich daran, sich für die Party zurecht zu machen.

Das Kleid, das Lucius' für sie hatte besorgen lassen, war wunderschön und passte wie angegossen. Es war knöchellang, auf Figur geschnitten und bestand aus schwarzgrüner Seide. Die Farbe hatte etwas metallisches und doch lebendiges an sich. Sie chargierte von schwarz bis zu dunkelgrün. Die schmalen Träger kreuzten sich hinten in der Höhe der Schulterblätter. Vorne waren sie mit kleinen blitzenden Steinen bestickt, die wie Diamanten funkelten. Trotz des Zierrats sah es von vorne eigentlich recht züchtig aus. Von der Rückenansicht konnte man das allerdings nicht behaupten. Aus diesem Grund fühlte sie sich unwohl darin denn sie fand es ein bisschen zu gewagt und hätte sich gewünscht, etwas anderes zum Anziehen parat zu haben.

Sicher, sie konnte auch in den engen schwarzen Hosen und dem schwarzen Hemd, das sie sich von Lucius geborgt hatte, und ihren Stiefeln zur Party erscheinen.

Einen kurzen Moment war sie auch versucht, genau dies zu tun.

Aber das wollte sie Lucius dann doch nicht antun.

Und, ein klein wenig eitel war sie dann doch auch, musste sie sich eingestehen.

Außerdem spielte es eigentlich auch gar keine Rolle. Ob sie nun das raffinierte Kleid trug oder in Hosen und Stiefeln erschien, sie würde in jedem Fall Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Schon durch ihre pure Anwesenheit als Unbekannte und einzige Nichtmagierin unter lauter Zauberern.

Also tat sie Lucius den Gefallen und entschied sich für das Abendkleid. Ihr Haar trug sie offen über den Rücken fallend. Da es fast bis zur Hüfte reichte, bedeckte es zumindest ein wenig den gewagten Rückenausschnitt des Kleids.

Yi Min drehte sich vor dem Spiegel und schluckte.

Das Kleid ließ beinahe ihren gesamten Rücken unbedeckt. Sehr frivol.

Sie seufzte.

Es ließ sich nicht ändern.

Nun denn...es hilft wohl nichts, ich muss hinunter, dachte sie, verließ ihr Zimmer und stieg langsam die Treppen hinunter.

Sie war gerade am zweiten Treppenabsatz angekommen, als sich eine Türe öffnete und Draco Malfoy auf den Flur trat.

Er blieb einen Moment stehen und musterte sie neugierig.

Doch dann erkannte er sie anscheinend wieder, denn sein Gesicht verzerrte sich und er kam näher.

„Du bist also noch hier, wertloses Schlammblut" zischte er sie an.

Yi Min antwortete nicht sondern warf ihm nur einen kühlen Blick zu. Dann ließ sie ihn einfach stehen und ging weiter die Treppen nach unten.

„Was fällt dir ein, mich hier einfach so stehen zu lassen?"  schrie er.

„Das lasse ich mir nicht bieten".

„Antworte gefälligst!"

Offenbar hatte sein Vater sein Geschrei mitbekommen denn er trat aus dem Festsaal in die Vorhalle hinaus.

Ungehalten blickte Lucius seinen Sohn an, der noch auf dem Treppenabsatz stand und Yi Min hasserfüllt hinterher sah.

„Halt den Mund Draco. Benimm dich wenigstens einmal wie ein Gentleman" herrschte er seinen Sohn an.

Draco schnappte nach Luft.

„Aber Vater wie kannst du nur..." begann er.

„Sei ruhig! Ich will nichts mehr von dir hören" knurrte Lucius bedrohlich.

Damit war das Thema für ihn beendet und Lucius wandte sich Yi Min zu.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus" sagte er, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.

Yi Mi lächelte ihn an.

„Wollen wir?" fragte er.

„Ja. Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt" erwiderte sie und schluckte.

„Keine Angst. So schlimm wird es nicht werden".

„Du hast gut reden" bemerkte sie etwas unsicher, musste dann jedoch auch lächeln.

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Saal und Lucius machte sie mit ein paar der Anwesenden bekannt.

Mit unheilvollem Gesichtsausdruck starrte Draco ihnen hinterher bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren.

Er blieb noch eine Weile unschlüssig im Treppenhaus stehen doch dann ging auch er hinunter.

Immer noch wütend schlich sich Draco in den Saal, blieb dann aber in der Nähe der Türe stehen.

Als er gesehen hatte, wie sein Vater diesem Schlammblut die Hand geküsst hatte und als er bemerkte, dass sie sogar den Ehrenplatz nehmen ihm an der Tafel einnehmen durfte, wurde ihm übel und er hätte sich am liebsten übergeben.

Wie konnte sein Vater dieses Schlammblut nur als Gleichgestellte behandeln? Draco hielt schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr besonders viel von seinen Vater aber er hatte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass sein Vater, der große Lucius Malfoy, sich derart erniedrigte und einen wertlosen Muggel als Seinesgleichen an seiner Tafel willkommen hieß. Damit zog der die Ehre der Familie auf das übelste in den Dreck. Das Erbe des großen Namens war beschmutzt.

Doch Draco wusste, gegen seinen Vater konnte er nichts ausrichten. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Aber gegen dieses Weib konnte er etwas tun. Er musste sich nur noch überlegen, was. Er setzte sich so an die Tafel, dass er weit genug entfernt von ihr war, sie jedoch gut beobachten konnte.

Angewidert verfolgte der das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot. Sein Vater scherzte und tuschelte mit diesem Schlammblut, machte ihr Komplimente und benahm sich auch sonst wie ein verliebter Trottel.

Es war einfach schändlich.

Auch die anderen Gäste am Tisch bemerkten es.

Vor allem Severus Snape kam die ganze Sache recht spanisch vor. Er und Lucius kannten sich schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit und waren fast so etwas wie gute Freunde. Severus war ein paar Jahre älter und auch etwas durchtriebener. Dennoch hatte er in Lucius immer einen Gleichgestellten gesehen und sie verstanden sich blendend. Sie hatten viel gemeinsam erlebt.

Doch so hatte er seinen alten Freund Lucius noch nie erlebt.

Er benahm sich wie ein verliebter Kater, dem man die Krallen gezogen hatte.

Und von dieser Frau, in die Lucius offensichtlich vernarrt war, ging etwas seltsames aus. Severus konnte nicht genau sagen was.

Es kam ihm vage bekannt vor.

Er konnte sich nur nicht erinnern, wo er schon einmal so etwas wahrgenommen hatte. Stumm verfluchte er den Umstand, dass er hier nicht unbemerkt einen kleinen Offenbarungszauber anwenden konnte.

Doch das konnte warten.

Und möglicherweise fand er auch so heraus, was an dieser Frau so ungewöhnlich war.

Die Abendgesellschaft nahm ihren Lauf. Das Essen wurde aufgetragen, die edelsten Weine flossen in Strömen und die Gäste unterhielten sich mehr oder weniger lautstark miteinander.

Auch Lucius konnte und musste sich hin und wieder von seiner Tischdame lösen und beteiligte sich am allgemeinen Gespräch.

Schließlich war er heute die Hauptperson und musste sich auch seinen anderen Gästen widmen.

Nicht immer nur Yi Min.

Er plauderte mit Severus und ein paar anderen über Belanglosigkeiten.

Auf Fragen nach seiner Begleitung ging er jedoch nicht ein, sondern antwortete nur ausweichend.

Yi Min selbst sprach nicht viel mit den anderen. Und wenn sie etwas sagte, dann nur wenig und einsilbig.

Sie fühlte sich hier alles andere als wohl. Gut, Lucius war an ihrer Seite, das beruhigte sie ein wenig.

Doch sie nahm durchaus die vernichtenden Blicke, die ihr Draco von Zeit zu Zeit zuwarf und die mehr oder weniger unverhohlene Abneigung, die auch einige der übrigen Anwesenden offenbar für sie hegten, wahr.

Ein Gast ließ sie jedoch besonders frösteln. Jedes Mal wenn sie in seine Richtung sah, fühlte sie sich als würde sie in den Schlund der Hölle blicken.

Leider saß er ihr am Tisch direkt gegenüber und sie konnte seine Anwesenheit nur schlecht ignorieren.

Seine knapp schulterlangen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm von Zeit zu Zeit ins Gesicht, seine schwarze Kleidung sah weniger elegant denn furchteinflößend aus.

Seine schwarzen Augen blickten unheimlich in die Runde. Er sprach nicht viel. Und wenn er sprach, klang seine Stimme grabestief und so kalt wie ein dunkles Verließ.

Etwas Unheilvolles umgab ihn wie eine schwarze Wolke.

„Noch etwas Wein meine Liebe?" fragte er und ergriff die Karaffe.

Yi Min zuckte zusammen.

Es war das erste Mal an diesem Abend dass er das Wort direkt an sie gerichtet hatte. Lucius hatte ihn ihr als seinen guten alten Freund Professor Severus Snape vorgestellt.

„Nein danke Professor. Ich trinke nur Wasser" wehrte sie sein Angebot ab.

„Wirklich?" fragte er und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

Er hatte wirklich eine überaus unangenehme Stimme. Sie war zwar tief und bestimmt auch als melodisch zu bezeichnen, doch er betonte die Worte manchmal irgendwie eigenartig und zog manchen Satzteil bewusst in die Länge.

Man hatte immer das Gefühl als wollte er einen verhöhnen.

Ein überaus unsympathischer Geselle dieser Severus Snape, fand Yi Min.

Je länger sie sich in seiner Gegenwart befand, desto schlechter fühlte sie sich.

Es schien so, als strahlten Wellen der Bosheit von ihm ab.

Seine Augen bohrten sich in sein Gegenüber wie heiße Nadelstiche.

Dieser Magier war höchst gefährlich, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Etwas sagte ihr, dass Snape auch um vielfaches grausamer und wahrscheinlich auch mächtiger war als Lucius.

Yi Min hielt es nicht mehr aus.

Sie musste weg von hier.

Sie konnte seine Gegenwart, seinen glühenden Blick nicht länger ertragen.

„Entschuldige bitte Lucius, ich fühle mich nicht wohl. Darf ich mich zurückziehen?" bat sie.

„Was ist mit dir? Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte er besorgt.

„Nein, nein es geht schon. Ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen und die vielen Stimmen hier sind zu viel für mich" erwiderte sie.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

„Danke Lucius. Ich werde einfach nach oben gehen und mich hinlegen. Dann geht es mir bestimmt bald besser".

„Soll ich mitkommen?".

„Das ist nicht nötig. Widme du dich nur deinen Gästen. Es ist schließlich dein Geburtstag".

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich, nickte höflichkeitshalber den Anwesenden kurz zu und huschte dann mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Saal.

Als sie in der Vorhalle angekommen war, blieb sie kurz stehen, lehnte sich an die Wand und atmete tief ein.

Endlich war sie diesen Blicken entschwunden.

Erleichtert ging sie nach oben und begab sich in ihr Zimmer.

Sie löste die Riemen der hochhackigen Schuhe, schlüpfte heraus und wollte sich gerade eben das Kleid vom Leib streifen als die Zimmertüre geöffnet wurde.

Herein kam Draco Malfoy.

Er schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich, lehnte sich dagegen und sah sie hasserfüllt an.

Als Draco bemerkt hatte, wie sie den Saal verließ hatte auch er sich unbeobachtet hinausgeschlichen und war ihr gefolgt.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte sie leicht ungehalten.

Er antwortete nicht gleich.

Er wusste auf ein Mal selbst nicht so recht, was er hier machte.

Gekommen war er eigentlich, um ihr etwas anzutun.

Doch seinen Zauberstab hatte er nicht dabei und ohne ihn konnte er keine Magie wirken. Darüber hinaus war seine magische Ausbildung noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten, dass er schon in der Lage war, andere wirklich ernsthaft zu verfluchen.

Was machte er also hier?

Er hatte sie den ganzen Abend beobachtet.

Hatte sich jedes Detail genau eingeprägt.

Doch als sie jetzt so vor ihm stand, musste er zugeben, dass sie noch etwas anderes war als nur ein gewöhnliches Schlammblut.

Die Erkenntnis war ein Schock für ihn.

Sie war wunderschön.

Er fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen.

Wie sie so vor ihm stand, barfuss in diesem exquisiten Kleid mit dem riesigen Rückenausschnitt und dem hohen Schlitz vorne, der fast bis zum Ende des linken Oberschenkels reichte.

Einer der Träger des Kleids war ihr von der Schulter gerutscht und gab den Blick auf die obere Wölbung ihres Busens frei.

Als hätte man seine Augen festgenagelt starrte er genau dorthin.

Als sie bemerkte, wohin er sah, schob sie den Träger mit einem süffisanten Blick wieder nach oben.

Draco wurde knallrot. Sie hatte ihn ertappt.

Wild blickte er um sich. In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut und er schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

Was war nur mit ihm los?

Yi Min beobachtete ihn belustigt. Offenbar meldeten sich Dracos pubertierende Hormone gerade zu einem für ihn überaus ungünstigen Moment.

Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste lachen.

Das brachte ihn wieder etwas zur Besinnung.

„Lach mich nicht aus" schrie er sie an.

„Ich lache wann es mir passt, über wen es mir passt und solange es mir passt" erwiderte sie ungerührt.

Das machte ihn rasend.

„Na warte, dir werd' ich helfen" schrie er und stürmte auf sie zu.

Er hob die Hand um sie hart zu ohrfeigen doch sie fing seinen Schlag mühelos ab.

Als er auch die andere Hand zum Schlag erhob, fing sie auch diese ab.

Yi Min überragte ihn nur um wenige Zentimeter denn Draco war für seine 14 Jahre schon recht hochgewachsen.

Nichts desto trotz war er nur ein Jüngling und Yi Min hatte keine Probleme, ihn in Schach zu halten.

Sie gab sich noch nicht einmal sonderlich große Mühe dabei.

Wütend wehrte er sich gegen die Umklammerung seiner Handgelenke aber sie ließ nicht los.

„Was soll das werden Bürschchen?" fragte sie belustigt.

Draco wollte sie anschreien, dass er kein kleines Bürschchen war doch dann überlegte er es sich anders.

In seinem Kopf stritten sich seine Gedanken. Was sollte er tun? Sollte er sie schlagen oder wollte er sie lieber küssen?

Der Letztere siegte und damit überraschte er Yi Min sehr.

Sie hatte eigentlich mit einer Schimpftriade gerechnet und sich bereits dagegen gewappnet, dass er nochmals versuchen würde, sich loszureißen.

Doch er tat nichts dergleichen sondern trat näher an sie heran und presste seinen Mund ungeschickt und ungestüm gegen ihren.

Es hatte nichts mit einem Kuss zu tun. Der Aufprall schlug Yi Mins Unterlippe gegen die Zähne und sie schmeckte Blut.

Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Was dachte sich dieser Bengel eigentlich?

Sie verstärkte ihren Griff und schleuderte ihn einfach von sich.

Draco taumelte und stürzte zu Boden.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer oder was du bist. Raus mit dir, du kleiner Flegel" rief sie aufgebracht und wischte das Blut von ihrer Unterlippe.

Wutschnaubend kam Draco wieder auf die Füße.

Er war rasend vor Zorn. Wütend auf sie, weil sie ihn abgewiesen und beleidigt hatte, wütend auf sich selbst, dass er seinen Hormonen freien Lauf gelassen und sich damit in eine höchst peinliche Situation hineinmanövriert hatte.

„Das ist mein Haus und du kannst mich nicht der Tür verweisen" schrie er.

„Es ist immer noch das Haus deines Vaters. Und ich kann dich sehr wohl aus meinem Zimmer werfen. Du hast hier nämlich überhaupt nichts verloren" erwiderte sie kühl.

Er wollte wieder auf sie zustürmen, diesmal um sie zu schlagen, doch sie fing den tobenden Jüngling einfach ab, öffnete die Tür und versetzte ihm einen gewaltigen Stoss, dass er gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand prallte.

„Und bleib auch draußen".

Mit diesen Worten zog sie den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss, ging zurück ins Zimmer und schloss von innen ab.

Draco starrte die geschlossene Türe an.

Er wollte schreiend dagegen hämmern aber er entschied sich dagegen. Wenn er hier im Flur einen solchen Aufruhr machte, dann würde das irgend jemand mitbekommen und das wäre noch peinlicher für ihn als diese ganze verdammte Geschichte sowieso schon war.

Er floh.

Tränen der Scham und der Wut rannen über seine Wangen.

To be continued...


	11. Lucius Part 1 Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Spät in der Nacht, als alle Gäste endlich das Haus verlassen hatten, ging Lucius müde nach oben. Er wollte nur noch ins Bett und neben Yi Min einschlafen.

Doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass sie gar nicht in seinem Schlafzimmer war sondern wahrscheinlich im Gästeflügel.

Dort war sie schon den ganzen vergangenen Tag über gewesen.

Er wusste nicht genau warum doch er konnte es sich eigentlich denken.

Die Anwesenheit seines Sohnes verkomplizierte sein Zusammenleben mit ihr etwas. Er kannte Dracos Abneigung gegen Muggel und glaubte, das auch Yi Min das wusste.

Deshalb vermutete Lucius, sie wollte allen aus dem Weg gehen.

So müde er war, wollte er doch noch einmal kurz nach ihr sehen. Es ging ihr bestimmt schon wieder etwas besser und wer weis, vielleicht hatte diese Nacht ja noch ein paar Überraschungen zu bieten.

Diese erfreuliche Aussicht ließ ihn sofort wieder etwas munterer werden.

Lucius musste über seine eigene Lüsternheit schmunzeln.

Normalerweise hatte er diese Art von Begierden recht gut unter Kontrolle. Doch dann war Yi Min in sein Leben getreten.

Allein der Gedanke an sie brachte sein Blut in Wallung und die Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen.

Doch die Überraschung, die ihm in dieser Nacht bereitet wurde, war ganz und gar nicht das, was er gehofft und erwartet hatte.

Zunächst einmal stand er nämlich vor verschlossenen Türen.

Sie hatte die Tür ihres Zimmers von innen verriegelt.

Warum zur Hölle hatte sie das nur getan? fragte sich Lucius stirnrunzelnd.

Er musste wohl oder übel anklopfen.

Keine Antwort.

Er klopfte noch einmal, diesmal lauter.

„Geh weg" hörte er ihre Stimme gedämpft durch das Holz.

„Yi Min was ist los. Ich bin es, Lucius" rief er.

„Oh..." erklang ihre Stimme wieder und dann knackte es im Schloss und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

„Was ist los, warum hast du..." weiter kam er nicht denn er hatte die Wunde und ihre dadurch leicht geschwollene Unterlippe bemerkt.

Er trat auf sie zu, nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und sah sich die Verletzung genauer an.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er.

„Ach nichts weiter. Ist nicht wichtig" wich sie ihm aus.

„Du erzählst mir jetzt sofort, was vorgefallen ist".

„Nein".

„Ach komm schon, sag es mir" versuchte er es mit sanfter Stimme.

„Nein".

Lucius wurde ungeduldig.

„Los, erzähl". Seine Stimme klang bereits eine Spur bestimmter.

„Nein". Sie klang wie ein trotziges Kind.

„Yi Min, ich bitte dich nur noch einmal darum".

„Nein"

„Sag es".

„Nein!" ihre Stimme wurde lauter.

„Sag es!" herrsche er sie an. Sein Geduldsfaden war gerissen.

„NEIN!"

Sie riss sich von ihm los und stapfte wütend umher.

„SAG ES!".

Mit funkelnden Blicken umkreisten sie sich.

„NEIN!!!" schrie sie und bebte vor Zorn.

Nun war Lucius wirklich wütend. Er wollte wieder nach ihr greifen doch sie entkam ihm.

„Ich will sofort wissen was los ist!!!" schrie er.

„NEIN NEIN NEIN!!!" schrie sie ihm entgegen. Dabei stampfte sie mit einem Fuß auf und starrte ihn böse an.

Lucius wollte schon Luft holen um nun wirklich laut zu werden, da überkam ihn der Gedanke, wie hinreißend sie aussah in ihrer Wut.

Seine Wut verwandelte sich in Gier.

Er brannte.

Und, anstatt sie weiter anzubrüllen, packte er sie und küsste sie hart.

Mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut versuchte sie sich seinem Griff zu entwinden. Doch er küsste sie nur umso härter.

Doch nur Augenblicke später wurde Lucius nach hinten geschleudert und krachte gegen die Wand im Flur, wie schon sein Sohn einige Stunden zuvor.

Woher nahm dieses Mädchen nur die Kraft dafür, einen ausgewachsenen Mann wie ein Spielzeug herumzuwerfen?

Die Türe wurde geräuschvoll zugeschlagen und der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss.

Die Erkenntnis traf Lucius wie ein Schwall eiskaltes Wasser.

Sie hatte ihn hinausgeworfen.

Einfach so.

Wie konnte sie es wagen.

Seine Stimmung kippte wieder in Wut um.

Rausgeworfen.

Einfach rausgeworfen.

Nun, er würde ihr beweisen, dass eine gewöhnliche Holztüre einen Magier wie Lucius Malfoy nicht aufhalten würde.

Und ihr Nein ließ er nicht gelten.

Er hob die Hand um den Zauber zu wirken, der die Tür in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt ins Zimmer fliegen lassen würde.

Doch dann hielt er inne.

Es würde nichts nützen. Sie würde sich ihm nur weiter widersetzen.

Sie war bei Weitem der sturste Mensch, dem er jemals begegnet war. Hielt an ihrer Meinung und an ihren Überzeugungen fest, egal was es kostete.

Er hätte machen können was er wollte, ohne jeden Erfolg.

Auf einen Fels einzuschlagen hätte die selbe Wirkung gehabt.

Diese Frau machte ihn noch verrückt.

Lucius war zwar schon immer launisch gewesen, doch Yi Min war purer Zündstoff für sein Gemüt. Ein Wort von ihr oder eine Geste und er brannte entweder lichterloh vor Leidenschaft oder kochte vor Zorn.

Von einem Extrem ins andere und das innerhalb von ein paar Augenblicken.

Sie ließ seine Emotionen so wild durcheinander purzeln dass er manchmal nicht mehr wusste wo ihm der Kopf stand.

In einem Moment wollte er sie umarmen und im nächsten schon wieder umbringen.

Seufzend rieb er sich die Augen.

Er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er für einen handfesten Streit mir ihr jetzt einfach schon viel zu müde war.

Vielleicht würde sie ja wieder öffnen, wenn er es nochmals auf die sanfte Art versuchte?

Er trat an die Tür und klopfte.

Keine Antwort.

Er versuchte es noch ein paar Mal doch die Tür wurde nicht wieder geöffnet und es drang auch kein Laut aus dem Zimmer.

Dann eben nicht, dachte Lucius entnervt, gab auf und stapfte ungehalten in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer um die Nacht allein zu verbringen.

Als der Morgen graute und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Tag begrüßten war Lucius immer noch wach. Er war zu aufgewühlt um schlafen zu können.

Unablässig lief er im Zimmer auf und ab und zermarterte sich das Hirn.

Woher hatte sie diese Wunde an der Lippe?

Wieso hatte sie ihm nicht erzählen wollen, woher die Verletzung stammte?

Warum hatte sie sich ihm widersetzt und ihn der Tür verwiesen, nachdem sie so viele Nächte seine Gesellschaft offenbar genossen hatte?

Warum hatte er sie nicht einfach gezwungen?

Wieso widerstrebte es ihm auf ein Mal ihr Gewalt anzutun, um zu bekommen was er wollte? So nachgiebig zu sein, das war früher nicht seine Art gewesen.

Was hatte sie mit ihm angestellt, dass er in ihrer Gegenwart zur willenlosen Marionette seiner Gefühle wurde?

Fragen über Fragen auf die er keine Antwort fand.

Zerknirscht blieb er am Fenster stehen und sah in den Garten hinaus. Der neue Tag erhellte das Grün und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ließen die Tautropfen im Gras glitzern wie unzählige Diamanten.

Ein Bild der Besinnlichkeit und des Friedens.

Lucius seufzte.

Er fand keinen Frieden.

Dann nahm er plötzlich eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, kniff die Augen zusammen und sah genauer hin.

Wie jeden Morgen begrüßte Yi Min den neuen Tag auf ihre ganz eigene Weise.

Sie tanzte und rannte durch das Gras dass die Tautropfen nur so um sie herumwirbelten.

Gebannt schaute er ihr eine Weile zu.

Sie trug wieder nur ein einfaches weißes Hemd, sonst nichts.

Die Sonnenstrahlen trafen die blanke Haut ihrer Arme und Beine und es schien fast so als wären sie in helles Gold getaucht.

Der Anblick erregte ihn augenblicklich.

Er sehnte sich mit einem Mal so sehr danach, sie ihn den Armen zu halten, dass es schon beinahe Schmerzen verursachte. Obwohl es noch keine zwei Nächte her war, dass sie sich geliebt hatten, verzehrte er sich nach ihr, als hätte er sie Monate lang entbehren müssen.

Er musste sie haben.

Jetzt auf der Stelle.

Und dieses Mal würde er sich nicht abweisen lassen.

In Windeseile hatte er das Haus verlassen und betrat den Garten.

Zuerst sah er sie nicht.

Wo war sie nur?

Er hatte sie doch vor wenigen Augenblicken noch hier herumtanzen sehen.

Doch dann nahm er einen weißen Schimmer im hohen Gras wahr und trat näher.

Yi Min lag ausgestreckt auf der Erde, den Blick entrückt und strich mit ihren ausgebreiteten Armen langsam über die Grashalme.

Sie sah aus wie eine weiße Seerose auf einem Ententeich.

Zuerst hatte sie ihn nicht kommen sehen doch als sie seine Nähe wahrnahm, sprang sie in Windeseile auf die Füße und rannte davon.

Doch so leicht ließ er sich nicht abschütteln.

Er rannte hinter seiner Beute her, die Haken schlug wie ein verängstigtes Reh.

Kurz bevor sie den mächtigen alten Ahornbaum unweit des Hauses erreicht hatte holte er sie ein.

Er griff nach ihr, seine Hand drohte aber abzurutschen, denn ihre Haut war feucht vom Tau.

Lachend wirbelte sie zu ihm herum.

Offenbar hatte sie gar nicht fliehen wollen.

Nur ein wenig Katz' und Maus mit ihm spielen.

Ihr Gesicht strahlte und ihre Augen funkelnden schelmisch.

Als er sie so sah, konnte Lucius keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Jede Faser in ihm schmerzte vor Begierde.

„Komm her du Wildkatze, lass dich zähmen" sagte er rau.

Er drängte sie vorwärts, dass sie mit dem Rücken an den mächtigen Stamm des Baumes gedrückt wurde.

Seine Hände griffen nach dem Ausschnitt ihres Hemds und rissen es auf. Seine Finger glitten gierig über ihre taufeuchte Haut. Kalt und klamm an der Oberfläche doch darunter brodelte es heiß wie ein Vulkan.

Eine explosive Mischung.

Sie leistete keine Gegenwehr sondern schien es zu genießen. Ihre Augen waren so unergründlich wie ein tiefer Gebirgssee.

Ihr Atem ging schneller und ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet.

Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte.

Lucius küsste sie wild, dann hob er sie hoch und liebte sie gierig. Yi Min krallte sich an seinen Schultern fest und überließ sich ganz ihrer Leidenschaft.

Die Welt um sie herum existierte nicht mehr.

Noch ein Bewohner von Malfoy-Manor hatte in dieser Nacht kein Auge zugemacht.

Ein ganzes Kaleidoskop unterschiedlichster Emotionen ließ Draco nicht zur Ruhe kommen und er wanderte ziellos in seinem Zimmer umher.

Stundenlang.

Als endlich der Morgen graute, hatte er sich immer noch nicht wieder vollends beruhigt. Doch die durchwachte Nacht und der Ansturm seiner Gefühle hatten ihn benommen gemacht und er hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch das Fenster.

Seufzend ging er hinüber, öffnete einen Fensterflügel und trat auf den Balkon hinaus. Ein wenig frische Luft würde seinem gemarterten Hirn gut tun.

Erleichtert zog der die noch etwas kühle Morgenluft tief in seine Lungen. Das belebte eine Lebensgeister wieder ein wenig und die Welt kam ihm in diesem Augenblick sogar ein bisschen weniger grausam vor.

Doch das Hochgefühl währte nicht lange.

Unweit des Hauses nahm er eine Bewegung wahr.

Zwischen den Blättern des großen Ahornbaums blitzte etwas Weißes. Dracos Neugier war geweckt.

Er wechselte seinen Standort, lehnte sich leicht über das Geländer und versuchte zwischen den Ästen des Baumes hindurch zu erkennen, was da vor sich ging.

Als er erkannte worum es sich handelte, wäre er fast vorne über gekippt und vom Balkon gestürzt.

Sein Gesicht wurde abwechselnd feuerrot und kreidebleich.

Das konnte nur ein tragischer Irrtum sein.

Ein Trugbild, dass ihm seine übernächtigten Augen vorgaukelten.

Er hoffte inständig, dass es so war.

Doch die Wahrheit kroch langsam und unbarmherzig in sein Gehirn wie eine giftige Schlange.

Dort am Baumstamm lehnte _sie_!

Und sein Vater drückte sich mit heruntergelassenen Hosen an sie.

Draco wollte den Blick angeekelt abwenden doch er konnte es nicht.

Abscheu und gleichzeitige Faszination hielten seinen Blick auf die beiden sich liebenden gefangen.

Das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren.

Der Anblick erregte ihn und das widerte ihn mehr als alles andere an.

Wie konnte sein eigener verfluchter Vater nur so tief sinken und sich hier mitten im Garten für alle sichtbar mit dieser Schlampe vergnügen?

Draco hätte vor Wut am liebsten so laut gebrüllt wie er konnte. Doch aus seiner Kehle drang kein Laut.

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

Abscheu, Wut, Empörung, Enttäuschung, und noch etwas anderes schossen durch sein Hirn.

In einem Augenblick wollte er hinunterstürmen und wild auf die beiden einschlagen und im nächsten wünschte er sich, an seines Vaters Stelle zu sein.

Erwachsen zu werden war wirklich keine leichte Aufgabe.

Mit einem Aufschrei riss er sich vom Anblick der beiden los, stürmte zurück ins Zimmer und warf sich auf das Bett.

Seine Hände rissen am Stoff der Laken.

Er glaubte, jeden Moment explodieren zu müssen.

Er schlug wild mit Armen und Beinen auf das Bett ein doch es nützte nichts.

Zum Schluss kamen ihm die Tränen. Unfähig, diese Flut aufzuhalten gab er sich ihr hin und weinte seine Wut und seinen Schmerz heraus.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Matt setzte er sich auf und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Dann atmete er ein paar Mal tief ein.

Die Tränen hatten seine Anspannung weggewaschen und der fühlte sich leer, wie ausgehöhlt.

Apathisch saß er auf der Bettkante, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Doch nach einer Weile meldete sich sein Magen mit einem vernehmlichen Knurren.

Das war also der Grund dafür gewesen, warum er sich so ausgehöhlt fühlte.

Draco war ein Jüngling und noch im Wachsen begriffen. Deshalb hatte er eigentlich immer Hunger. Auch wenn er aufgebracht war.

Ein richtiges Frühstück würde ihm jetzt sicherlich gut tun, dachte er.

Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er einen der Bediensteten bitten sollte, ihm etwas auf sein Zimmer zu bringen.

Doch dann entschied er sich, lieber hinunter zu gehen.

Er wollte nicht, dass irgend jemand die zerwühlten und von seinen Tränen feuchten Laken auf dem Bett sah. Das wäre ihm immens peinlich gewesen.

Nachher war noch genug Zeit, das Bett wieder ein wenig herzurichten. Jetzt wollte er erst mal seinen Hunger stillen.

Draco zupfte seine zerknitterte Kleidung etwas zurecht, öffnete die Tür und trat in den Flur hinaus.

Er kam jedoch nur bis zum ersten Treppenabsatz.

Aus der Vorhalle näherten sich sein Vater und Yi Min eng umschlungen und lachend.

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Draco wollte umkehren und leise wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwinden, doch zu spät.

Die beiden hatten ihn bereits gesehen.

„Guten Morgen mein Sohn. So früh schon wach?" begrüßte ihn sein Vater. Lucius' Stimme klang gelöst und heiter.

Kein Wunder, dachte Draco und fühlte, wie die Wut schon wieder einen Knoten in seine Eingeweide knüpfte.

Langsam drehte er sich um, und sah die beiden an.

In seinen Augen brannte der Hass.

Wenn Draco's Blick die Macht gehabt hätte, Leute in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen, dann hätten sich Yi Min und Lucius in diesem Augenblick in zwei kleine Häuflein Asche verwandelt.

Seine Wut schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und raubte ihm die Gabe zu sprechen.

So drehte er sich nur um, rannte die wenigen Treppen hoch und verschwand Türenknallend wieder in seinem Zimmer.

Dort warf er rasend vor Zorn alles umher, was ihm in die Finger kam. Kissen, Kleidungsstücke, Vasen, Bücher, Stühle und andere Einrichtungsgegenstände flogen umher und gingen zu Bruch.

Das sollten sie ihm büßen, tobte er.

Sein Vater und dieses, dieses... Flittchen.

Er wusste noch nicht genau was, und er wusste noch nicht genau wie.

Doch er würde sich rächen.

Furchtbar rächen.

„Was ist den in den gefahren?" fragte Lucius verwundert.

„Keine Ahnung" erwiderte Yi Min.

Doch das war eine Lüge. Sie konnte sich denken, das mit dem Jungen los war. Instinktiv eröffnete sich ihr die Gewissheit, dass das kleine Liebespiel gerade eben im Garten nicht unbemerkt geblieben war.

Das würde zu Schwierigkeiten führen, dessen war sie sich vollkommen sicher.

Unbehaglich wand sie sich etwas.

„Was hast du mein Herz?" fragte Lucius sanft, als er ihre Bewegung wahrnahm.

„Nichts, nichts" erwiderte sie, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie nochmals erschauderte.

„Oh je, du frierst ja" rief Lucius besorgt.

Dann lächelte er.

„Was hälst du von einem heißen Bad?" fragte er und seine Hintergedanken standen ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

To be continued...


	12. Lucius Part 1 Chapter 13 14

Kapitel 13

Es dauerte ein paar Stunden bis bemerkt wurde, was Draco mit der Einrichtung seines Zimmers angestellt hatte.

Nach dem Bad hatten Yi Min und Lucius sich wieder in dass herrschaftliche Schlafzimmer zurück gezogen und kosteten die wiedergewonnene Nähe des anderen weiter aus.

Am frühen Nachmittag wurden sie jedoch von einer etwas verängstigt dreinblickenden Martha gestört und es bedurfte einiger Drohungen seitens Lucius, die ganze Geschichte aus ihr heraus zu bekommen.

Als Lucius erfuhr was sein Sohn angerichtet hatte, wurde er zornig und verließ umgehend das Zimmer, um mit seinem Nachwuchs ein ernstes Wort zu wechseln.

Als Yi Min Lucius' Gesichtsausdruck sah musste sie zugeben, dass sie heilfroh war, diesmal nicht das Ziel des drohenden Unwetters zu sein.

Lucius' ganze Haltung und das eisige Glitzern in seinen Augen vermittelten einem den Eindruck einer heraufziehenden Sturmfront mit allem was dazu gehörte. Blitz, Donner und Hagel.

Yi Min war sich sicher, dass in den nächsten Stunden wohl keiner freiwillig in den Schuhen von Draco Malfoy stecken wollte.

Und wirklich, es gab eine höchst hässliche Auseinandersetzung zwischen Vater und Sohn, deren Lautstärke fast das Haus erzittern ließ.

Da Yi Min nicht das Zimmer verlassen wollte, aus Angst, einem der Streithähne zu begegnen –vorzugsweise nicht dem jüngeren-, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als zu bleiben wo sie war.

Die Stunden des Nachmittags zogen sich scheinbar endlos dahin.

Erst als die Sonne bereits seit einer Weile untergegangen war, erschien Lucius wieder im Schlafgemach.

Er war wortkarg und seine Laune hatte sich anscheinend noch nicht wesentlich gebessert.

Darüber hinaus umgab ihn eine Aura der Dunkelheit, welche Yi Min ein Frösteln über die Haut jagte. Wie wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, was er in den letzten Stunden gemacht hatte.

Nachdem sich Lucius im Bad etwas erfrischt und neue Kleidung übergezogen hatte, ließ er sich aufseufzend in einen der Sessel am Fenster nieder. Yi Min hatte es ich auf dem ihm gegenüberliegenden Sessel bequem gemacht.

„Unser kleiner Ausflug in den Garten ist nicht unbemerkt geblieben" begann er auf einmal.

Yi Min zuckte etwas zusammen.

Nicht weil sie sich schämte, dass sie offenbar Zuschauer gehabt hatten. Nein, sie wusste auch ohne Lucius Bestätigung genau, wer sie beobachtet hatte. Ihr Instinkt hatte sie also nicht im Stich gelassen.

Yi Min antwortete nicht sondern sah Lucius nur an.

„Draco hat uns gesehen. Er hat mir bittere Vorwürfe deswegen gemacht".

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte sie.

„Ich habe schon etwas getan. Ich habe Draco sofort wieder von James nach Hogwarts bringen lassen."

„Was bildet sich dieser Bengel nur ein? Wie ich mein Leben führe und mit wem ich es teile geht dieses verzogene Scheusal einen Dreck an" ereiferte er sich ungehalten.

„Lass ihn doch, Lucius. Er ist jung und unerfahren. Außerdem spielen zur Zeit auch wahrscheinlich seine Hormone etwas verrückt" erwiderte sie.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Er wollte eigentlich nicht lachen, da er sich immer noch über seinen unmöglichen Sohn aufregte, aber er konnte nicht anders.

Aus dem Schmunzeln wurde ein Lachen.

„So wie du das sagst, könnte man glatt annehmen, dass es sich nur um eine Bagatelle, einen unbedeutenden Jungenstreich gehandelt hat" sagte Lucius, nachdem er sich wieder etwas gefangen habe.

„Ja. Und nichts weiter ist es auch. Vergiss es einfach. Es ist nicht wichtig" versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Du hast gut reden. Draco hat fast die gesamte Einrichtung seines Zimmer demoliert".

„Und wenn schon. Es sind nur Gegenstände. Nichts wirklich wichtiges. Darüber hinaus erinnert es mich auch ein wenig an etwas, was sein Vater erst vor kurzem getan hat" bemerkte sie und spielte dabei auf das Tischchen in Lucius' Arbeitszimmer an, das unter ähnlichen Umständen zu Bruch gegangen war.

Lucius musste wider Willen schmunzeln.

„Warum bist du so darauf bedacht, mich milde zu stimmen?" fragte Lucius dann doch etwas argwöhnisch.

„Er ist dein Sohn. Er ist von deinem Blut".

„Ja das ist er" erwiderte Lucius mit einem Seufzen.

„Leider".

Damit endete das Gespräch über Malfoy Junior und sie wandten sich anderen Themen zu.

Zum Dinner gingen sie hinunter in den Salon und nach dem Essen plauderten sie noch eine Weile ganz zwanglos.

Lucius genoss ihre Gegenwart in vollen Zügen.

Seine Wut war verraucht, er fühlte sich wieder frei und lebendig.

Wie immer wenn er in ihrer Nähe war.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es nicht nur die körperliche Anziehungskraft war, die ihn an Yi Min faszinierte. Es war auch ihr überaus wacher Geist. Man konnte sich wirklich sehr gut mit ihr unterhalten. Sie hatte zu fast jedem Thema etwas Geistreiches zu sagen und ein intellektuelles Gespräch schätzte Lucius genauso sehr wie er es genoss, ihren Körper zu spüren.

Sie diskutierten weiter und es war wirklich sehr anregend.

Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell.

Irgendwann klopfte es und eines der Dienstmädchen trat schüchtern ein.

„Ein Eulenkurier hat dies gerade gebracht" sagte sie leise, gab Lucius einen Umschlag und huschte wieder von dannen.

Lucius öffnete den Brief mit einem Stirnrunzeln und überflog die Nachricht.

Dann fluchte er.

„Was ist? Schlechte Nachrichten?" fragte Yi Min.

„Wie man es nimmt. Ich muss leider morgen weg" erklärte er.

„Weg? Wohin?".

„Ins Ministerium. Der Rat hat eine Sondersitzung einberufen. Weis der Himmel wofür das wieder gut sein soll. Aber leider muss ich daran teilnehmen." knurrte Lucius.

„Das klingt doch eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm. Und so lange wird es bestimmt auch nicht dauern".

Lucius gab ein ironisches Schnaufen von sich.

„Von wegen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Diese unfähigen Nebelkrähen ihm Rat ziehen solche Sitzungen immer ewig in die Länge. Es ist todlangweilig. Und ich fürchte, es wird wieder den ganzen Tag und wahrscheinlich auch die Nacht dauern" erklärte er.

„Was mich daran am meisten stört ist, dass ich dich einen ganzen langen Tag nicht in meiner Nähe habe".

„Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte Yi Min und staunte darüber, dass sie diese Frage überhaupt gestellt hatte. Sie hatte eigentlich überhaupt kein Verlangen danach, schon wieder irgendwelchen wildfremden Evgrin's über den Weg zu laufen.

„Nein, das geht leider nicht. Ich kann dich dahin nicht mitnehmen. So gern ich es auch würde" erwiderte Lucius.

Yi Min musste ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen unterdrücken.

Doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass auch sie ihn morgen höchst wahrscheinlich vermissen würde.

Die Verbindung, die zwischen ihnen bestand, war auch für Yi Min sehr anregend.

Sowohl in geistiger wie auch in körperlicher Hinsicht.

Bei diesen Gedanken stahl sich ein wissendes Lächeln in ihr Gesicht.

Lucius bemerkte es und musste seinerseits lächeln.

Offenbar dachte sie gerade an etwas sehr angenehmes.

Ihr Blick war kurz in die Ferne gerichtet gewesen, doch als sich ihre Augen wieder auf ihn richteten, glühte ein grünes Feuer darin.

Jetzt war er sich sicher, in welchen Bahnen sich ihre Gedanken wanden.

„Wollen wir nach oben gehen?" fragte er ganz unschuldig. Sein Blick jedoch war alles andere als unschuldig.

Verzehrender Hunger lag darin.

„Oh, eine wundervolle Idee" erwiderte sie huldvoll.

Doch dann blitze der Schalk hervor, sie sprang auf und versteckte sich hinter der Sessellehne.

„Fang mich doch" forderte sie ihn auf.

Lucius ging auf das Spiel ein, obwohl ihm unter normalen Umständen nie in den Sinn gekommen wäre, wie ein verliebter Halbstarker herumzutoben. Doch nun jagten sie sich wie zwei verspielte Welpen durchs Zimmer, die Treppen hinauf bis ins Schlafzimmer und er konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass es ihm Spaß machte.

Der Morgen war nach einer Nacht voll Leidenschaft und wenig Schlaf viel zu schnell gekommen.

Während Yi Min wieder den Tag im Garten begrüßte machte sich Lucius fertig zur Abfahrt ins Ministerium.

Schmunzelnd dachte er daran, was sie in der vergangenen Nacht alles unanständiges angestellt hatten und die Flamme der Leidenschaft flackerte wieder auf. Jedoch nur sachte, denn er riss sich zusammen da er sich unverzüglich auf den Weg machen musste.

Dennoch würde die Erinnerung an die Glut der letzten Nacht, die zu erwartenden öden Stunden im Rat etwas leichter ertragen lassen und er war Yi Min sehr dankbar dafür.

Liebevoll beobachtete er ihren Tanz durchs taufeuchte Gras und freute sich darauf, sie bald wieder in seinen Armen zu halten.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er mittlerweile nur noch positive Emotionen wie Freude und echte Zuneigung für Yi Min empfand. Gefühle, die lange lange Zeit in ihm unter Grausamkeit und Niedertracht verschüttet gewesen waren und von denen er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie noch empfinden konnte.

Was hatte diese Frau nur mit ihm angestellt?

Doch leider konnte er sich dieser Frage nicht weiter widmen, denn es war höchste Zeit zum Aufbruch.

Und so verließ er das Haus und machte sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium, einem unerfreulichen Tag entgegen.

Kapitel 14

Yi Min hatte nach ihrem morgendlichen Ritual das Haus leer vorgefunden. Lucius war aufgebrochen, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Zuerst war sie etwas traurig darüber gewesen.

Doch dann musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich nicht so ohne Weiteres fortgelassen hätte. Zumindest nicht ohne eine weitere wenn auch kurze Vereinigung.

Nach ihrer Begrüßung des neuen Tages und dem erneuten Einswerden mit der Natur war Yi Min immer so voller Leben, dass sie glaubte zerbersten zu müssen.

Da war ihr etwas Sex danach sehr willkommen um die angestaute Energie ableiten zu können. Und schließlich war die Vereinigung von zwei Wesen ein Akt der natürlichen Schöpfung und somit rein und frei von jeder Sünde. Selbst wenn es sich dabei um die Vereinigung mit einem Nicht-Tasghan handelte, der darüber hinaus auch noch ein Magier war.

Doch heute morgen hatte es nicht sein sollen und so vertrieb sich Yi Min die Zeit so gut sie konnte.

Sie war in das blaue Gästezimmer zurück gekehrt, da sie nicht den Tag in Lucius' Schlafgemach verbringen wollte.

Zuviel darin erinnerte sie an die letzte leidenschaftliche Nacht.

Müßig lümmelte sie sich auf dem Bett und war in Gedanken versunken. Mit einem Mal bekam sie etwas Durst. Das Tablett mit der Wasserkaraffe und den Gläsern stand auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Nähe des Fensters, konnte also nicht vom Bett aus erreicht werden, ohne aufzustehen.

Doch dazu war Yi Min im Moment einfach zu träge. Seufzend wandte sie sich auf die Seite und blickte zu dem vollen Wasserglas hinüber. Wenn sie etwas trinken wollte, musste sie wohl oder übel aufstehen doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen. Müßig streckte sie eine Hand in Richtung des Tabletts aus und betrachtete das Glas.

Doch dann wurde sie hellwach.

Wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen erhob sich das Wasserglas auf einmal vom Tablett und schwebte langsam auf ihre Hand zu.

Als es nahe genug herangekommen war, pflückte Yi Min das Glas einfach aus der Luft, wie man einen Apfel vom Baum pflückt.

Erstaunt betrachtete sie den Pokal aus geschliffenem Kristallglas. Dann siegte der Durst und sie leerte es in einem Zug.

Danach drehte sie das Glas unschlüssig in einer Hand.

Wie war das nur möglich?

Tasghan konnten keine Magie dieser Art wirken.

Ob es nur purer Zufall gewesen war? Sie musste es unbedingt noch einmal ausprobieren.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Glas und tatsächlich, es entschwebte ihrer Hand und hing frei in der Luft.

Das war unmöglich.

Ganz und gar unmöglich!

Und dennoch war es so. Der schwebende Pokal war der schlagende Beweis dafür.

Als Yi Min bewusst wurde, was passiert war schrie sie auf.

Der Glaspokal donnerte gegen die Wand und zerbarst in tausend Splitter.

Sie keuchte erschreckt.

Sie hatte etwas zerstört. Auch wenn es nur ein lebloses Stück Glas gewesen war.

Dennoch war es destruktive Energie gewesen.

Und sie war von ihr gekommen.

Es musste etwas mit dem Blut zu tun haben, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher. Doch wie konnte das sein? Sie hätte längst das Blut von Lucius und die damit verbundenen Kräfte wieder los sein müssen.

Spätestens nachdem sie wieder ihr gewohntes Morgenritual hatte aufnehmen können und sich mit den Kräften der Natur Tag für Tag auf's Neue vereinte.

Diese Ritual pflegten alle Tashgan, denn es war elementar wichtig für alle Baumelfen. Schließlich waren sie ein wichtiger Teil der wachsenden Lebensenergie der Natur.

Nur wenn sie sich jeden Tag wieder mit dem Leben um sich herum vereinigten, konnten sie selbst weiterbestehen und auch die Natur wachsen und gedeihen.

Jeder Tashgan pflegte dieses Ritual vom Tag der Erlangung seiner Fruchtbarkeit an.

Die Kinder konnten noch keine Lebensenergie aufnehmen. Erst wenn ein Tashgan in der Lage war, sich fortzupflanzen, konnte er die natürliche Lebenskraft der Natur in sich aufnehmen und durch sich hindurchfließen lassen. Es war ein unendlicher Kreislauf des Gebens und Nehmens.

Und das Ritual der Erneuerung ein unverzichtbares Gebot.

Als Yi Min aus purer Not von Lucius' Blut getrunken hatte, hatte sie gegen dieses Gebot verstoßen.

Die Tashga'ahana nahmen von der Natur, was sie zum Leben brauchten und gaben der Natur einen Teil der Energie durch ebendieses morgendliche Ritual zurück.

Dabei wurde strengstens darauf geachtet, dass kein lebendes Wesen dabei zu schaden kam. Tashga'ahana töteten keine Tiere der Nahrung halber, sie ernährten sich von dem, was die Natur ihnen freiwillig feilbot und sie fügten keinem Lebewesen absichtlich Leid zu. Es war strengstens untersagt, einem Lebewesen die Energie zu entziehen. Es verunreinigte die Seele eines jeden Tashgan.

Das war schon seit vielen tausend Jahren so. Das Gebot stammte noch aus einer Zeit, als die Tashga'ahana noch stärkeren Kontakt zu den Menschen hatten und sich die Grenzen der beiden Dimensionen noch an vielen Stellen überlagerten. Heute war Hetohk'e'e der Murgat-Welt so entrückt, dass man nur noch über bestimmte Portale die Grenzen der Dimensionen überwinden konnte.

Vor tausend Jahren jedoch war es noch einfach gewesen, von einer Dimension in die andere überzuwechseln. Und das war in beiden Richtungen immer wieder passiert. Tashga'ahana betraten die Welt der Menschen und Menschen verirrten sich auch manchmal in die Welt der Baumelfen. Es ging nicht ohne gelegentliche Auseinandersetzungen vonstatten und auch die Tashga'ahana waren zu dieser Zeit noch nicht so friedliebend gewesen wie heute. Damals war es zu einigen hässlichen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Murgats und Tashgan gekommen. Obwohl alles Leben heilig war, war Blut geflossen. Hatte die Reinheit der Natur besudelt. Wenn es so weitergegangen wäre, die Tashga'ahana wie auch die Murgat wären dem Untergang geweiht gewesen.

Denn alles hing zusammen. War voneinander abhängig.

Die Tashga'ahana waren die Hüter über die natürlichen Kräfte. Und ohne die Tashgan-Kräfte und die Kontrolle der Natur und ihrer Gaben wäre auch die Murgat-Welt dem Chaos anheim gefallen und untergegangen.

Die ältesten und weisesten unter den Tashgan hatten sich zusammen gefunden um zu beraten, was gegen den drohenden Untergang zu tun war.

Sie waren es letztendlich gewesen, die Hetohk'e'e der Murgat-Welt entrückt, die heiligen Schriften verfasst hatten und dem Leben der Tashga'ahana wieder Frieden und Einklang brachten.

Ihre Macht über die Kräfte der Natur hatten sie gebündelt in 4 heilige Edelsteine.

Jeder Stein hatte eine andere Bedeutung.

Lorcan, der rote Stein, der für die Kräfte des Feuers stand.

Cyma, der grüne Stein, der für das Wachstum der Pflanzen stand.

Irial, der blaue Stein, der für die Kraft des Wassers stand.

Daysha, der schwarze Stein, der für die Kraft der alles hervorbringenden Erde stand.

Die Steine waren in Hetohk'e'e lediglich Symbole für die jeweiligen Naturkräfte und wurden in heiligen Hainen aufbewahrt.

Die Macht über die Natur aber ging von allen lebenden Tashgan gemeinsam aus. Um sie zu kontrollieren brauchte man die Steine also nicht.

In Aenoheso konnten die Steine allerdings unglaublichen Schaden anrichten, wenn sie in die falschen Hände geraten würden. In Hände, die wussten, wie man sich die den Steinen innewohnende Kraft zu nutze machen konnte. Doch das war zum Glück nicht ohne Kenntnis der alten Schriften möglich.

Nachdem die Ältesten die Ordnung in Hetohk'e'e wieder hergestellt hatten, blühte das Leben der Tashgan auf.

Man konnte fast sagen, in Hetohk'e'e zu leben bedeutete im Paradies zu leben.

Dennoch waren sich die Tashga'ahana nur zu genau bewusst, dass sie nicht allein in diesem Universum existierten. Aenoheso, die Welt der Murgats und Evgrin's war nur einen Übergang von ihrer Welt entfernt.

Und diese Welt der Menschen und Magier war voll Leid, Zerstörungswillen und Missgunst.

Damit die jungen Tashgan nicht vergaßen, dass das Paradies, in dem sie lebten, nicht alles in diesem Universum war, wurde jeder heranwachsende Tashgan einem Initationsritus unterworfen. Die jungen An-Fhearr wurden im Hain unterwiesen und dann nach Aenoheso geschickt, um sich zu beweisen.

Dies war das Vohpa'e'e – der Initationsritus.

Die An-Fhearr wurden in die Welt der Murgats und Evgrin's geschickt, damit sie lernten, ihre Kräfte auch in schwierigen Situationen unter Kontrolle zu halten und damit ihnen bewusst wurde, dass es noch andere Wesen gab, die nicht so friedliebend waren wie die Tashga'ahana.

Das Vohpa'e'e dauerte in der Regel einige Wochen, dann kehrten die An-Fhearr, um nützliche Erfahrungen reicher, wieder in ihre Welt zurück.

Bei einigen dauerte es jedoch länger, bis sie zurückkehrten. Diejenigen, die nicht innerhalb eines Tagesumlaufs das Portal kennzeichnen konnten, mussten 6 Monate oder länger in Aenoheso ausharren, bis sich die Portale für einen kurzen Moment von selbst öffneten und den Durchgang gewährten. Verpasste ein An-Fhearr auch diese Chance, dann musste er weitere lange Monate ausharren.

Die meisten kehrten nach ein paar Wochen zurück, ein paar erst nach Monaten. Einige wenige jedoch kamen niemals wieder.

Diese Wenigen waren einem furchtbaren Schicksal zum Opfer gefallen. Denn, obwohl Baumelfen mehrere hundert Jahre alt wurden, unsterblich waren sie nicht. Und in Aenoheso konnte ihnen genauso schnell etwas zustoßen, wie es jedem Murgat auch passieren konnte.

Obwohl man nur von Einzelnen erfahren hatte, so waren doch ein paar An-Fhearr tragischen Unfällen zum Opfer gefallen.

Einige waren von Murgats getötet worden, die in ihrer blinden Wut alles Andersartige ablehnten und vernichteten. Dies war noch vor dreihundert Murgat-Jahren das größte Problem gewesen, weil die Menschen noch so unwissend und auch verblendet waren.

Es hatte sich glücklicherweise mit dem Vorankommen des zivilisatorischen Fortschritts der Murgats etwas gebessert.

Dennoch gab es noch immer widrige Umstände, unter denen ein unvorsichtiger An-Fhearr zu Schaden kommen konnte.

Nun, Yi Min war offenbar zu Schaden gekommen.

Jedoch auf eine Art und Weise, wie noch kein anderer Tashgan jemals zuvor.

Auch wenn sie sich nicht erklären konnte, warum sie die magischen Kräfte, die sie von Lucius übernommen hatte, nicht bereits wieder los geworden war, sie konnte die Tatsache nicht leugnen, dass die Kräfte da waren.

Sie hatte ganz sicher nicht seine vollen magischen Kräfte in sich aufgenommen, sondern nur einen kleinen Teil davon. Dennoch reichte dieser Teil bereits völlig aus.

Denn, gepaart mit ihren Tashgan-Kräften, machten sie aus Yi Min ein sehr mächtiges Wesen. Ein Wesen, dass den anderen Tashgan überlegen war. Gegen das auch die meisten Evgrin's wie blasse Anfänger wirkten.

Darüber hinaus hatte es einen schlechten Einfluss auf Yi Min. Sie war ja schon immer anders gewesen, als andere Tashgan. Ihre Impulsivität war viel stärker ausgeprägt. Sie hatte sich auch vorher schon immer sehr zurücknehmen müssen, wenn sie mal wieder eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit einem anderen Baumelfen gehabt hatte.

Und jetzt, durch Lucius, war sie vollkommen verdorben.

Sie hatte gegen die Regeln des Vohpah'e'e eklatant verstoßen, als sie ihre Kräfte hier in der Menschenwelt eingesetzt hatte. Dabei war es vollkommen egal, dass sie es nur zu ihrem eigenen Schutz getan hatte.

Dazu kam noch, dass sie unreine Energie in sich aufgenommen und einem Lebewesen willentlich Schaden zugefügt hatte.

Dann hatte sie sich auf eine Liebesbeziehung mit einem Nicht-Elfen eingelassen.

Und jetzt auch noch die Kräfte eines Evgrin's in ihr?

Sie wusste es genau, sie war nicht mehr tragbar für die anderen Baumelfen.

Eine Verstoßene auf ewig.

Mit einem Mal überkam sie heftige Sehnsucht nach ihrer Heimat.

Alles war so viel einfacher und friedlicher dort.

Man stolperte nicht ständig von einem Missgeschick ins nächste und das eigene Leben war auch nicht ständig in Gefahr.

Sie vermisste ihre Familie, ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester Amari, auf einmal schrecklich und Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.

Sie vermisste das Haus in dem sie geboren und aufgewachsen war. Es stand mitten in einem riesigen Orangenhain. Die Sonne ließ das Weiß der Blüten und das orange der Früchte aufleuchten als würden unzählige Edelsteine an den Ästen funkeln. Es war soviel Friede darin.

Und sie würde jetzt soviel Dunkelheit und Unfrieden über ihre Familie bringen, sobald sie nach hause zurück gekehrt war.

Denn, dass etwas mit ihr geschehen war, das musste jedem Tashgan sofort auffallen. Fortan umgab Yi Min nämlich nicht mehr die leuchtend-weiße, makellose Aura, die sie vor ihrem Aufbruch besessen hatte, sondern nun strahlte sie auch die dunkle Energie, die sie ungewollt in sich trug, ab.

Es wäre wahrscheinlich besser, nicht mehr nach Hetohk'e'e zurück zu kehren, dachte sie voll Trauer. Es wäre auf jeden Fall besser für Amari und ihre Eltern. Sie würde ihnen viel Leid und Schande damit ersparen.

Doch Yi Min musste sich eingestehen, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, es ihrer Familie leichter zu machen. Sie wusste genau, würde sie hier bleiben, hier im Exil in Aenoheso, dann würde sie über kurz oder lang vor Trauer und Sehnsucht sterben.

Daran würde auch die Aussicht auf ein gemeinsames Leben mit Lucius nichts ändern.

Sie gehörte nun mal nicht hierher, sie gehörte nicht zu seinem Volk.

Das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Verfehlungen brach nun ungebremst über sie herein. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, alle geltenden Regeln zu missachten und zu glauben, damit ungeschoren davon zu kommen?

Wie dumm und naiv sie doch gewesen war.

Haltlos weinend warf sie sich auf die Kissen und gab sich gänzlich ihrer Trauer hin.

Als Lucius spät in dieser Nacht wieder nach Hause kam, fand er Yi Min immer noch weinend in ihrem Zimmer vor.

Und egal was er auch versuchte, es war unmöglich sie zu trösten.

To be continued...


	13. Lucius Part 1 Chapter 15 16

Kapitel 15

„....hätten Sie wohl die Güte, an meinem Unterricht etwas aufmerksamer teilzunehmen, Mister Malfoy?"

Die schneidende Stimme von Professor Snape riss Draco aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor. Ich war in Gedanken" erwiderte Draco schnell.

„Das war nicht zu übersehen".

Die anderen Schüler lachten.

Draco warf vernichtende Blicke um sich.

Er hätte sie alle am liebsten auf der Stelle umgebracht.

Warum ließ man ihn nicht in Ruhe? Hatte er nicht schon genug Ärger am Hals?

Zuerst diese unseelige Sache im Zimmer dieses Flittchens, dann das böse Erwachen am nächsten Morgen, dann der schlimme Streit mit seinem Vater, der in seinen sofortigen Rauswurf aus dem väterlichen Haus gegipfelt hatte.

Und nun sollte er sich auf die Schule konzentrieren, als wäre nichts passiert?

Einfach unmöglich.

Wut und Selbstmitleid ließen Draco seither keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Er saß nur noch apathisch herum und sprach fast nicht mehr.

Selbst von seinen Freunden Greg und Goyle wollte er nichts mehr wissen. Er konnte sich diesen beiden Hohlköpfen ja auch schlecht anvertrauen.

Sie hätten es erstens nicht verstanden und zweitens bestand die Gefahr dass die beiden Plappermäuler etwas ausplauderten. Dumm genug dazu waren sie ja. Und das wollte Draco auf keinen Fall riskieren. Sein Ruf an der Schule musste unter allen Umständen gewahrt werden.

Endlich war die Stunde vorüber und er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg nach draußen machen, als ihn Professor Snape aufhielt.

„Auf ein Wort Malfoy" befahl Snape und wies zu seinem Büro hinter dem Klassenzimmer.

Missmutig folgte Draco seinem Lehrer.

Nachdem Snape die Tür geschlossen und sich an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte, betrachtete er den Jüngling aufmerksam.

„Hätten Sie wohl die Güte mir zu erklären, warum mein bester Schüler in letzter Zeit so nachlässig im Unterricht ist?" fragte Snape.

Draco wand sich.

„Nun komm schon Junge, du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen. Ich bin doch ein guter Freund deines Vaters und du kannst mir vertrauen, oder?"

Beim Wort Vater hatte Draco verächtlich geschnaubt.

Aha, so ist das also, dachte Snape. Es hat etwas mit Lucius zu tun. Nun war seine Neugier erst recht geweckt.

„Was ist vorgefallen? Hattest du Streit mit deinem Vater?" fragte Snape sanft.

Ganz entgegen seiner üblichen Natur mochte Snape den jungen Malfoy. Man konnte fast sagen, er hatte ihn fast ins Herz geschlossen denn er vermutete, dass Draco einmal ein mächtiger und grausamer Magier werden würde. Ganz so wie Snape selber einer war. Und da Snape selbst keine Kinder hatte, sah er in Draco so etwas wie seinen Ziehsohn.

Deshalb wollte er dem Jungen in jedem Fall helfen.

Noch immer sagte Draco kein Wort.

Doch auf weiteres, sanftes Drängen seitens Snape kam zum Schluss dann doch die ganze Geschichte ans Licht.

Als hätte man ihm ein Wahrheitsserum eingeflößt brach es auf einmal aus Draco heraus und er erzählte Snape alles.

Wirklich alles.

Angefangen vom Unfall über die unglücklichen Folgen der Geburtstagsfeier, seinen eigenen Annäherungsversuchen an dieses Schlammblut und auch über alle Verfehlungen seines Vaters.

Es sprudelte nur so aus ihm heraus. Hinterher fühlte er sich seltsam erleichtert.

Es hatte gut getan, sich jemandem anvertrauen zu können.

Und Snape konnte er vertrauen, dass spürte Draco.

Dieser hatte sich den Redefluss des Jungen mit unbewegtem Gesicht angehört. Doch dahinter arbeitete es.

Snape war empört als er erfuhr, was sich Lucius geleistet hatte. Lucius, den er immer Freund genannt hatte. Wie konnte ein reinblütiger Magier wie Lucius nur so tief sinken? Und, was viel wichtiger war, was hatte es mit dieser Frau auf sich? Denn sie steckte ja wohl hinter allem Unbill, das über das Haus Malfoy gekommen war.

Einerseits interessierte es Snape brennend zu erfahren, wer oder was dieses Mädchen war. Dennoch hegte er keinerlei Verlangen danach, noch einmal in ihre Nähe zu kommen. Sie hatte anscheinend einen verheerenden Einfluss auf Männer.

Eines wusste Snape jedoch genau.

Unzweifelhaft war die Notwendigkeit ihres umgehenden Verschwindens.

Denn der Fall des Hauses Malfoy hätte schlimme Folgen für alle, die offen mit den Malfoys verbunden oder befreundet waren. Und somit auch für Snape selbst.

„Keine Sorge Draco. Geh jetzt und gräme dich nicht weiter. Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen" wandte er sich an den Jungen.

Draco seufzte erleichtert auf. Sein Lehrer würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen.

Und alles Ungemach würde schon bald vergehen.

Snape grübelte eine Zeitlang über verschiedene Strategien nach. Dann kam ihm ein blendender Einfall und er verbrachte den Großteil der folgenden Nacht mit den Vorbereitungen.

Am nächsten Morgen rief der Draco wieder zu sich und erläuterte dem Jungen seinen einfachen aber umso wirkungsvolleren Plan.

Zuerst war Draco hellauf begeistert. Als ihm jedoch aufging, dass er nach Malfoy Manor zurück kehren musste, um den Plan auszuführen, war seine Freude wie weg geblasen.

„Keine Bange Draco. Dein Vater wird sich nicht im Haus aufhalten, wenn wir unseren Plan durchführen" beschwichtigte ihn Snape.

„Und wie wollen Sie das bewerkstelligen Professor? Mein Vater ist von diesem Weib so abhängig, er würde sie niemals freiwillig allein im Haus lassen".

Snape klopfte ihm beschwichtigend auf die Schulter.

„Das überlasse nur mir. Ich kenne einen Weg, deinen Vater aus dem Haus zu locken".

Kapitel 16

Einige Tage waren seit der Ratssitzung vergangen.

Über Malfoy Manor lag seither eine bleierne Traurigkeit, die alle Bewohner schwermütig machte.

Allen voran Lucius.

Er wusste nicht mehr, was er noch mit ihr machen sollte.

Seit er sie nach seiner nächtlichen Rückkehr vom Rat weinend vorgefunden hatte, war Yi Min wie ausgewechselt. Alle Lebensenergie schien sie verlassen zu haben. Wenn sie nicht weinte, saß sie nur stumm und in sich gekehrt da.

Berühren ließ sie sich nur noch widerstrebend und wich allem aus. Sie in sein Bett zu nehmen war deshalb auch vollkommen ausgeschlossen. Er hätte genauso gut eine Marmorstatue aus dem Garten nehmen können.

Sie ging sogar morgens nicht mehr in den Garten um herumzutanzen und sich an der Natur zu erfreuen und das machte Lucius am meisten Sorgen.

Irgendwie wusste er, dass das morgendliche Ritual sehr wichtig für sie war und er tat alles, um sie dazu zu bewegen, diese Angewohnheit wieder aufzunehmen.

Doch vergeblich.

Kein Bitten und Betteln, keine Drohung oder gar Gewalt konnten etwas an ihrer Lethargie ändern.

Sie war wie eine Puppe, die nur noch von ihren Fäden aufrecht gehalten wurde.

Sie kam ihm vor wie ein junger Schössling, den man der lebensspendenden Erde entrissen und dann achtlos weggeworfen hatte.

Wo sie vorher noch reine Lebensenergie versprüht hatte, so strahlte sie jetzt nur noch grenzenloses Elend aus.

Und jeder, der sich in ihrer Nähe befand, wurde von diesem Sog erfasst und in eine depressive Stimmung versetzt.

Lucius konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie so anders geworden war.

Es war nichts aus ihr heraus zu bekommen.

Sie saß einfach nur da und starrte mit diesen großen, tränenfeuchten Augen durch einen hindurch.

Einerseits wollte sie Lucius nicht allein lassen, doch andererseits hielt man es nicht lange in ihrer Gegenwart aus ohne selbst schwermütig zu werden. Die Traurigkeit, die sie ausstrahlte legte sich wie ein tonnenschwerer Mühlstein auch auf Lucius' Gemüt.

Sie tat ihm so unendlich leid. Es musste etwas Furchtbares vorgefallen sein, als er nicht zu Hause gewesen war.

Doch Yi Min erklärte sich ihm nicht und auch aus seinen Bediensteten war nicht viel Brauchbares heraus zu bekommen.

Martha hatte ihm nur berichten können, dass Yi Min, nachdem sie aus dem Garten gekommen war, den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer verbracht hatte. Martha erzählte auch, dass sie freudestrahlend wie immer wieder ins Haus zurück gekehrt war. Und als das Zimmermädchen ihr Mittagessen gebracht hatte, war Yi Min anscheinend auch noch guter Dinge gewesen. Erst gegen Abend, als Martha das Dinner brachte, hatte sie Yi Min weinend auf dem Bett vorgefunden.

Hilflos sah Lucius zu ihr hinüber. Yi Min saß in sich zusammengesunken auf einem der Sessel. Ihr Blick schien wie immer durch alles und jeden hindurch zu gehen.

Ihre Traurigkeit rührte sein Herz.

Er vermisste sie unendlich.

Vermisste ihre Umarmungen, ihre Leidenschaft und ihr sprühendes Temperament.

Er wollte ihr so gern helfen, sie trösten, sie wieder lachen sehen.

Er versuchte sein Bestes, sie wieder aufzuheitern.

Doch er konnte nichts ausrichten.

Nichts, absolut nichts konnte an ihrem leidenden Zustand etwas ändern.

Er war mit seinem Latein am Ende.

Die Zeit strich bleischwer dahin.

Dann bekam Lucius überraschend eines Abends Post von seinem Freund Severus Snape.

Als Lucius die Zeilen überflog weiteten sich seine Augen.

Zuerst hielt er es für einen Scherz.

Doch Severus pflegte nicht zu scherzen. Schon gar nicht, wenn es sich um etwas so wichtiges handelte. Auch wenn es noch so unwahrscheinlich klang.

War es Zufall, dass diese Nachricht ausgerechnet jetzt kam, wo Lucius ein wenig Aufmunterung gut gebrauchen konnte?

Es war offenbar so.

Und das, was Severus ihm da in diesem Brief eröffnete, ließ Lucius' trübe Laune sofort verschwinden.

Severus hatte das Herz von Ashahebsed gefunden, einen Gegenstand voll von schwärzester Magie.

Lucius hatte selbst seit Jahren nach dem Herz gesucht, war bis jetzt aber erfolglos gewesen. Er wollte das Herz von Ashahebsed unbedingt haben. Es wäre das Prunkstück seiner Sammlung schwarzmagischer Gegenstände, die er tief unter Malfoy Manor in einem geheimen Saal aufbewahrte.

Und jetzt hatte es Snape gefunden und wollte es ihm, seinem alten Freund, überlassen. Lucius musste nur vorbeikommen und es sich abholen. Das war zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Erregung erfasste Lucius.

Bald würde er das Herz besitzen. Das waren wirklich außerordentlich gute Nachrichten.

Und er hatte keinen Grund, seinem Freund und Kollegen Snape zu misstrauen. Sie waren schon zu lange befreundet, hatten viel zusammen durchgemacht und erlebt und kannten sich gut.

Severus hatte ihn für den darauf folgenden Tag zu sich eingeladen und Lucius, beschloss, die Einladung anzunehmen.

Warum auch nicht?

Vor allem aber wollte er das Herz haben. Er freute sich sehr darauf, es endlich in Händen halten zu können.

Daran änderte auch seine neuerdings so positive Lebenseinstellung, die er Yi Min zu verdanken hatte, nichts.

Lucius war zu lange böse gewesen, um sich innerhalb von ein paar Tagen in eine vollkommen andere Persönlichkeit zu wandeln.

Das Herz von Ashahebsed war es wahrlich wert, es zu besitzen.

Und er könnte zumindest für ein paar Stunden dieser bleiernen Traurigkeit hier entfliehen.

Sofort fühlte er sich etwas schuldig für seine Gedanken.

Yi Min konnte vermutlich nichts dafür, dass ihre Schwermut alle anderen in ihrer Nähe auch befiel.

Dennoch schmerzte es Lucius etwas, sie allein zu lassen.

Aber es war schließlich nur für ein paar Stunden, beruhigte er sich wieder.

Und so traf er seinen Entschluss.

Er würde morgen die Einladung von Severus Snape annehmen.

Der nächste Morgen brach an und Lucius machte sich zeitig auf den Weg.

Er war noch keine Viertelstunde fort, da fuhr eine schwarze Limousine vor Malfoy Manor vor.

Ihr entstieg...Draco Malfoy.

Nachdem er das elterliche Haus betreten und in den Salon gegangen war, hatte er nach Martha geschickt.

Diese war etwas überrascht ihn hier zu sehen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.

Das war auch besser so, dachte Draco, denn es ging diese Muggel-Haushälterin überhaupt nichts an, warum und wieso er nach Hause gekommen war.

Draco riss sich zusammen und versuchte so hochherrschaftlich zu wirken wie es ihm möglich war.

Er forderte Martha auf, Yi Min in den Salon hinunter zu bringen. Dabei ließ er Martha's Bedenken, dass dieses Anliegen schwierig zu bewerkstelligen sei, da es der Lady offenbar seit einigen Tagen sehr schlecht ging, nicht gelten.

Mit allem ihm gebotenen Nachdruck als Erbe des Malfoyschen Namens wies er die Haushälterin an, ihm nicht mit dummen Ausreden zu kommen und gefälligst das zu tun was er verlangte.

Nachdem Martha schließlich das Zimmer verlassen hatte um zu tun, was er ihr aufgetragen hatte, fragte sich Draco kurz, was hier zwischenzeitlich vorgefallen sein konnte, dass es diesem Schlammblut offenbar so schlecht ging, dass sie ihr Zimmer fast nicht mehr verließ.

Aber es war ihm eigentlich egal.

Er freute sich sogar darüber, dass es Yi Min schlecht ging. Das hatte sie schließlich verdient.

Und noch viel mehr hatte sie verdient.

Ein teuflisches Lächeln verzerrte seine jugendlichen Gesichtszüge.

Vorsichtig nahm er die Phiole aus der Jackentasche und sah sich nach dem Tablett mit den Getränken um.

Kurz überlegte er, ob er den Inhalt der Phiole nur in eines der Gläser schütten sollte oder gleich in die Wasserkaraffe. Er entschied sich letztendlich, in beide etwas hineinzuschütten. Sicher war sicher.

Die gelbbraune, ölige Flüssigkeit in der Phiole löste sich bei der Berührung mit dem Wasser in Windeseile auf und das Wasser war so klar wie zuvor.

Snape hatte ihm gesagt, dass man es nicht bemerken würde, sobald es mit dem Wasser vermischt war. Weder durch die Farbe, noch durch Geruch oder Geschmack.

Ein hervorragendes Mittel, um Dracos Rache zu vollenden.

Nochmals grinste er diabolisch.

Dann wappnete er sich der Dinge, die gleich passieren würden.

Unwillig musste er sich eingestehen, dass er vor der Begegnung mit Yi Min doch etwas Angst verspürte.

Es wäre natürlich erheblich einfacher gewesen, den Inhalt der Phiole ins Wasser zu schütten und die Karaffe dann von einem der Zimmermädchen hinaufbringen zu lassen.

Dann wäre es ihm zumindest erspart geblieben, noch einmal mit Yi Min zusammen treffen zu müssen. Und man wusste ja nie, was einem bei einem solchen Zusammentreffen alles erwartete.

Dennoch hatte er sich gegen den für ihn leichter erscheinenden Weg entschieden.

Einerseits deshalb, weil er nicht sicher sein konnte, dass Yi Min das Wasser auch tatsächlich trank, wenn man es ihr auf das Zimmer brachte.

Und andererseits, und hier kam Dracos grausame Seite zum ersten Mal voll zur Geltung, er wollte natürlich dabei sein, wenn dieses Flittchen ihre wohlverdiente Strafe erhielt.

Das wollte er um keinen Preis der Welt verpassen.

Also hatte er sich für den schwierigen Weg entschieden.

Die Minuten verstrichen wie in Zeitlupe. Zumindest empfand es Draco so.

Ungeduldig lief er im Salon auf und ab.

Es war anscheinend schwieriger, Yi Min zum Herunterkommen zu bewegen, als er sich vorgestellt hatte.

Offenbar hatte Martha doch nicht übertrieben.

Was wäre, wenn sie es nicht schaffte, Yi Min hier herzulotsen?

Der Gedanke erschreckte Draco etwas.

So weit hatte er noch nicht gedacht.

Das machte ihn nun noch nervöser als er es sowieso schon war. Die Nervosität ließ seine Handflächen schweißfeucht werden und er schluckte.

Doch dann öffnete sich auf einmal die Tür und Martha schob Yi Min sanft aber mit Nachdruck in den Salon.

Widerstandslos ließ sie sich von Martha zu einem Sessel führen und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Es geht ihr wirklich nicht gut, junger Sir. Bitte haben Sie..." weiter kam Martha nicht, denn Draco scheuchte sie mit einer unwilligen Handbewegung aus dem Zimmer.

Als sie allein waren, wandte sich Draco Yi Min zu. Sie saß im Sessel, schien ihn jedoch nicht wahr zu nehmen, denn ihre Augen waren blicklos in die Ferne gerichtet.

„So treffen wir uns wieder." begann Draco etwas zaghaft.

Doch dann straffte er die Schultern und holte einmal tief Luft. Er musste seine Rolle gut spielen, sollte seiner und Snapes Plan von Erfolg gekrönt sein.

„Yi Min, ich bin gekommen, weil ich dich um Verzeihung bitten wollte" sagte er in einem freundschaftlichen Tonfall, doch er musste die Worte beinahe hinauswürgen, so widerstrebte es ihm, nett zu ihr sein zu müssen.

Nochmals ermahnte er sich stumm, sich zusammenzureißen.

Und dann geschah etwas Unerwartetes.

Die ganzen vergangenen Tage und Nächte über hatte Yi Min auf nichts reagiert. Hatte nur immer apathisch herumgesessen und nichts an sich herangelassen.

Doch auf einmal schien sie aus ihrer Lethargie zu erwachen denn ihr Blick wurde klar und ihre Augen richteten sich auf Draco.

Stumm musterte sie ihn für ein paar Augenblicke.

Draco lief der kalte Schweiß über den Rücken und es kostete ihn viel Willenskraft, ihrem Blick scheinbar unbeteiligt zu begegnen.

„Ah, der verlorene Sohn ist zurückgekehrt" sagte sie leise und ihre Stimme klang heiser, wie eingerostet, als hätte sie sie lange nicht benutzt.

Draco wusste nichts zu erwidern.

„Du willst dich also entschuldigen? Wofür?" fragte sie matt.

Draco wand sich. Sie wollte es ihm offenbar so schwer wie möglich machen.

Dafür hasste er sie nur umso mehr.

Doch leider zwangen ihn die Umstände, bei diesem für ihn demütigen Spiel so gut es ging mitzumachen.

„Nun ja, ich will mich entschuldigen" begann er halbherzig.

Die grünen Augen sahen ihn unverwandt an.

„Ja?"

Zur Hölle, musste er es wirklich aussprechen? Einen Moment glaubte er, ersticken zu müssen beim Gedanken, seine Schmach nun noch einmal zu durchleben und sogar in ihrer Gegenwart darüber sprechen zu müssen.

Doch er bewahrte Haltung.

Wie es sich für einen reinblütigen, starken Zaubererabkömmling gehörte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich in dein Zimmer eingedrungen bin, dass..." die Stimme wollte ihm nicht mehr so ganz gehorchen.

Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

„Weiter".

Oh dieses Weib musste direkt aus der Hölle stammen.

Wann war seine Marter endlich vorbei?

Nervös begann er wieder, auf und ab zu gehen. Das Hemd klebte ihm mittlerweile schweißnass am Rücken. Glücklicherweise konnte sie das nicht sehen, denn er trug darüber immer noch seinen Slytherin-Schulumhang.

„Ich bitte dich um Verzeihung dafür, dass ich dich beschimpft habe und..." die Worte drangen wie Geschosse aus seinem Mund doch dann stockte er wieder.

„Und?"

Ihre Gelassenheit musste noch den Sanftesten unter den Sanften in blinde Raserei treiben.

„...dass ich versucht habe, dich zu schlagen..." setzte er matt hinzu.

„Und?"

Draco seufzte. Es musste wohl offensichtlich sein.

Um seinen Triumph zu bekommen musste er sich vorher auf das schändlichste erniedrigen.

Nun wohlan denn.

So schwierig konnte es ja nicht sein.

Denk an den Preis, denk an die Genugtuung wenn das alles vorbei ist, hämmerte er sich stumm ein.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich versucht habe, dich zu küssen. Das war Unrecht von mir".

So, jetzt war es endlich gesagt.

Zuerst erwiderte Yi Min nichts.

Sah ihn nur an.

Und obwohl kein Lächeln ihr Gesicht erhellte, so sah sie doch einigermaßen belustigt aus.

„Du bezeichnest das ernsthaft als Kuss?" sagte sie leise.

„Das war wohl eher..." weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihre Stimme wurde heiser und sie musste sich räuspern.

Nachdem sie so viele Tage geschwiegen hatte, verursachte ihr das Sprechen nun etwas Probleme.

Ihr Mund war wie ausgetrocknet.

Matt griff sie nach einem der Gläser auf dem Tablett neben sich, schenkte sich Wasser ein und leerte das Glas in einem Zug.

Draco konnte sein Glück kaum fassen als er das sah.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so einfach sein würde, sie zum Trinken zu verleiten.

Nachdem sie das Glas wieder zurück aufs Tablett gestellt hatte wollte sie weitersprechen, doch das teuflische Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht ließ sie innehalten.

Draco konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen.

Mit einem Freudeschrei begann er hin und her zu tanzen.

Yi Min sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Das hast du nun davon, du widerliche Ausgeburt der Hölle" schrie er freudestrahlend.

„Was..."

Yi Mins weitere Worte verschluckte ein Röcheln.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und griff sich an den Hals. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie flüssiges Feuer getrunken.

Sie krümmte sich nach vorne.

„Das ist Jahali. Ein langsam wirkendes, äußerst schmerzhaftes Gift" drang Dracos Stimme triumphierend an ihr Ohr.

„Du wirst dich die nächsten Stunden winden wie ein Wurm, deine Schmerzen werden unbeschreiblich sein" erläuterte er weiter.

„Und ich werde dir dabei zusehen und mich an deinem Leid weiden. Das ist die Strafe, der du nicht entgehen kannst. Jahali ist in jedem Fall tödlich. Und es gibt kein Gegenmittel".

Yi Min hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an.

Was hatte sie diesem Kind angetan, dass es sich auf so grausame Weise an ihr rächen wollte? Ihr fiel nichts ein. Sie war auch nicht mehr zu allzu klaren Gedanken fähig, denn der Schmerz breitete sich immer weiter in ihrem Inneren aus.

Die Pein war atemberaubend.

Löschte alles aus, jedes Gefühl, jeden Gedanken.

Ihr Blick brach und sie fiel zu Boden.

Draco stand über ihr und blickte sehr zufrieden auf sein Opfer hinunter.

Jetzt war sie keine Gefahr mehr für ihn.

Sie würde sterben.

Und daran konnte nichts und niemand etwas ändern.

Auch sein Vater nicht.

Es war herrlich mit anzusehen, wie sie sich vor Schmerzen wand.

Draco wusste es nicht, doch in diesem Moment glich er so sehr seinem Vater, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Draco war wirklich er rechtmäßige Nachkomme der Malfoy-Dynastie, die für ihre Grausamkeit seit Jahrhunderten gefürchtet war.

Yi Min hatte währenddessen schon fast aufgegeben. Es gelang ihr nicht, ihren Geist hinter die mentale Barriere zu ziehen. Die Schmerzen waren zu überwältigend, dass sie sich soweit sammeln konnte um sich dagegen zu schützen.

Das ist dann wohl das Ende.

Das war der einzige Gedanke, den sie noch klar vor sich sah.

Sie würde sterben.

Dahingemeuchelt von einem grausamen, dummen, hinterhältigen Evgrin-Kind.

Und das, nachdem sie hier in Aenoheso schon so viel überstanden hatte.

Erst ganz sachte, dann doch immer stärker werdend regte sich in ihr der Trotz.

Nein, sie würde diesem kleinen Scheusal nicht die Genugtuung geben und hier vor ihm wie ein Tier auf dem Teppich verrecken.

Die Wut über Dracos teuflische Falle brodelte. Sie wurde immer stärker, überdeckte am Ende sogar ein wenig den allumfassenden Schmerz.

Langsam, ganz langsam richtete sie sich auf, kam mühsam und schwankend auf die Beine.

Mit einem überraschten Heuchen stolperte Draco einige Schritte nach hinten und brachte so ein wenig Distanz zwischen sich und sein Opfer.

Offenbar wollte sie doch nicht einfach so kampflos sterben wie er gehofft hatte.

Das Gift müsste eigentlich schon seine volle Wirkung zeigen.

Eigentlich dürfte sie gar nicht mehr imstande sein, irgend etwas anderes zu tun als sich vor Schmerzen zu winden.

Und dennoch stand sie nun vor ihm, zwar schwankend, dennoch stand sie.

Aber, anstatt ihn anzugreifen hob sie Hände und Gesicht in die Höhe und fing an zu schreien so laut sie konnte.

Mit angstgeweiteten Augen wich Draco noch weiter zurück.

Zuerst dachte er, dass sie nur unzusammenhängendes Zeug schrie, doch dann erkannte er, dass sie in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache brüllte.

Von einem Moment zum anderen wurde es düster im Salon, der bis jetzt durch die hereinscheinenden Sonnenstrahlen hell erleuchtet gewesen war.

Es war, als wäre ein Unwetter im Anzug und es hätte sich eine dicke Wolke vor die Sonne geschoben.

Und tatsächlich, draußen braute sich ein gewaltiger Sturm zusammen unter dem sich die Bäume nur so bogen. Die Windböen rüttelten gewaltig an den breiten Fensterflügeln, die vom Salon hinaus auf die Terrasse führten.

Immer stärker tobte das Unwetter.

Der Wagen hatte schon den halben Weg zu Severus Snapes Haus zurück gelegt, da überkam Lucius auf einmal ein furchtbares Gefühl.

Instinktiv wusste er, zu Hause war etwas vorgefallen.

Etwas sehr schlimmes.

Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf.

Jetzt sah er schon Gespenster. Yi Min's Schwermut hatte ihm wohl die Sinne vernebelt.

Er setzte seinen Weg fort.

Doch das nagende Unbehagen wurde immer stärker.

Schließlich musste er zugeben, dass er sich das nicht nur einbildete.

Eine bohrende Angst schnürte ihm beinahe die Kehle zu.

Nach einer Weile hielt er es nicht mehr aus und er befahl James umzukehren und auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Malfoy Manor zurück zu kehren.

Der Verdacht, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte verdichtete sich, je näher sie dem Anwesen kamen.

Bisher war es ein heiterer Frühlingsmorgen gewesen. Die Sonne schien, das Wetter war sehr angenehm.

Doch plötzlich, aus heiterem Himmel war ein Unwetter heraufgezogen, wie es Lucius noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

Die Wolken ballten sich direkt über dem Haus zusammen. Sie hatten eine bedrohliche, violettgrüne Farbe. Der Sturm war so heftig, dass es Lucius beinahe von den Füßen riss, als er aus dem Auto stieg und die Stufen zum Eingang hinauf hastete.

Es kostete ihn viel Kraft die Eingangstür wieder zuzustemmen, nachdem er das Haus betreten hatte.

Besser gesagt, buchstäblich hineingeweht worden war.

Was zur Hölle ging hier vor sich?

Dieses Unwetter hatte keinen natürlichen Ursprung, dessen war er sich vollkommen sicher. Die Luft prickelte förmlich vor Energie.

Vor magischer Energie.

Stirnrunzelnd sah er sich in der Vorhalle um.

Wohin sollte er sich wenden?

Doch dann zog es ihn, wie von einem Magnet angezogen, in Richtung des vorderen Salons.

Er eilte hin, öffnete die Tür und erschrak.

Mitten im Raum stand Yi Min und schrie aus Leibeskräften in einer fremden Sprache.

Entgeistert sah Lucius sie an.

Dann erst bemerkte er seinen Sohn, der sich kreidebleich vor Angst an die Wand neben der Tür drückte.

Noch bevor er Draco fragen konnte, was er hier verloren hatte und was vorgefallen war, gaben die Fensterflügel unter dem Druck des Sturmes nach und zerbarsten in tausend Scherben.

Nun konnte das Unwetter ungehindert in den Raum eindringen.

Als die Scheiben brachen hatte Lucius einen Arm hochgerissen und schützend vors Gesicht gehalten.

Ein paar kleine Scherben trafen ihn und bohrten sich durch die Kleidung in seine Haut.

Es war nicht schlimm, brannte nur etwas und er verzog kurz das Gesicht.

Als er wieder zu Yi Min hinsah stockte ihm der Atem.

Sie stand immer noch lauthals in der fremden Sprache schreiend da, doch jetzt umwirbelte sie eine Windhose, die unzählige Blätter von den Bäumen aus dem Garten um sie herumpeitschte.

Dann begann ihr Gesicht, weiß zu glühen.

Es war ein Glühen, das aus ihrem Inneren zu kommen schien, es breitete sich langsam über ihren ganzen Körper und sie erstrahlte in hellem Licht.

Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, beobachtete er die Geschehnisse.

Die Blätter, die sie umwirbelten, waren anfangs grün gewesen. Doch jetzt verloren sie immer mehr ihre satte grüne Farbe, welkten offenbar in Sekundenbruchteilen dahin.

Langsam legte sich der Wind und auch die Macht des Unwetters ließ nach.

Braungelb verfärbt schwebte das, was von den Blättern noch übrig war, welk zu Boden.

Und so plötzlich wie das Unwetter gekommen war, verzog es sich nun wieder und ein schüchterner Sonnenstrahl brach durch die schrumpfenden Wolken.

Yi Min hatte aufgehört zu schreien.

Ruhig stand sie da.

Doch ihr Anblick hatte sich verändert. Er ließ Lucius das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Er hatte ja schon immer angenommen, dass sie nicht menschlich war.

Nun fand er seinen Verdacht auf das Offensichtlichste bestätigt.

Vor ihm stand ein Wesen von einer Art, die er bis jetzt nur einmal in seinem Leben zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Damals war er nicht viel älter gewesen, als es Draco heute war.

Yi Mins ehemals nachtschwarzes Haar hatte einen leuchtenden dunkelgrünen Schimmer angenommen.

An beiden Schläfen waren auf einmal Male zu erkennen. Als Lucius genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass es sich um eine Reihe winziger stilisierter Blätter handelte. Es sah aus, als hätte man sie ihr eintätowiert.

Doch das unheimlichste von allem waren ihre Augen.

Waren sie schon vorher von einem außergewöhnlichen Grün gewesen, so erstrahlten sie jetzt in einem fluoreszierenden Hellgrün. Ihre Augen sahen aus wie zwei Glühwürmchen, die sich in ihrem Gesicht niedergelassen hatten.

Kein Mensch, kein Magier hatte Augen, die im Dunkeln leuchteten.

„Ja Lucius, jetzt kennst du mein Geheimnis" ihre Stimme klang leise.

Und bedrohlich.

Lucius lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

Oh ja, jetzt wusste er was sie war.

„Ich bin eine Tashgan, eine Baumelfe aus einer anderen Dimension. Du kennst sie gut, denn du warst einmal verbotenerweise in meiner Welt" erklärte sie ihm.

Lucius erschrak.

Woher wusste sie das?

Er wollte gerade danach fragen, als sich ihr Gesicht vor Wut verzerrte und ihre Augen unheilvoll aufloderten.

„Du kleines Scheusal. Das wirst du mir büßen" schrie sie.

Lucius hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich sein Sohn unterdessen aus dem Staub machen wollte.

Draco war jedoch nur einen Schritt weit auf den Gang hinaus gekommen.

Yi Min rührte sich nicht von der Stelle sondern streckte nur einem Arm in seine Richtung aus.

Ihre Augen leuchteten hell auf und sie krümmte ihre Finger zur Kralle.

Wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht wurde Draco gepackt, in die Höhe gehoben und unaufhaltsam wieder ins Zimmer zurückgezerrt.

Hilflos strampelte er in der Luft herum und zeterte laut.

Langsam aber unaufhaltsam schwebte er auf Yi Min zu.

Je näher er ihr kam, desto kleinlauter wurde er. Dann verstummte er völlig und wurde kreidebleich.

Ihre Augen bohrten sich in ihn.

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort schleuderte sie ihn zur Seite. Er krachte hart gegen die Wand, fiel zu Boden und blieb bewusstlos liegen.

Bis jetzt hatte Lucius den Geschehnissen tatenlos zugesehen. Doch jetzt erwachte er wieder zum leben.

„Was hast du..." begann er doch eine herrische Handbewegung von ihr ließ ihn verstummen.

„Dein missratener Sohn hat versucht mich umzubringen. Mit Gift" erklärte sie ihm und ihre Stimme klang wie Eis.

„Gift? Aber wie..." wieder gebot sie ihm zu schweigen.

„Das ist unwichtig Lucius. Viel wichtiger ist die Frage: wo befindet sich Irial?".

Irial? Was war das denn? fragte sich Lucius stirnrunzelnd.

Als sie sein Unverständnis sah seufzte sie.

Nun ja, offenbar war es so, dass dieser Evgrin noch nicht einmal den Namen des Steins wusste, den er gestohlen hatte.

Sie musste es ihm wohl oder übel erklären.

„Ja, Irial. Der blaue Stein, den du und noch ein anderer hinterhältiger Evgrin vor 30 Jahren aus unserem Hain gestohlen habt".

Langsam dämmerte es Lucius.

Sie wusste offenbar genau Bescheid.

Sie wusste alles über seinen kleinen Ausflug in die Elfendimension und den Diebstahl.

Er wand sich.

„Nun?" fragte sie.

Zuerst wollte er nicht antworten.

Doch er wusste, er konnte sich nicht gegen sie zur Wehr setzen. Diese Baumelfe war sehr mächtig. Und darüber hinaus noch wütend. Wer weis, wozu sie im Stande war.

„Er ist nicht hier" gab er zu.

Yi Min sah ihn abschätzend an. Dann kam sie näher.

Packte sein Kinn und ihr brennender Blick bohrte sich in seine Augen.

Unfähig, auch nur zu blinzeln, stand er nur da und ließ es geschehen. Ihr Blick bohrte sich bis in seine hintersten Hirnwindungen, brachte alles zu Tage.

Auch die Wahrheit.

Denn er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt.

Der Stein befand sich tatsächlich nicht in seinem Besitz. Snape hatte ihn.

Offenbar befriedigt von dem, was sie in seinen Augen gelesen hatte gab sie ihn frei und trat einige Schritte zurück.

„Du hast die Wahrheit gesagt. Bravo, ich gratuliere. Nur weiter so" ihre Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„Nun Lucius, oh du mächtiger Zauberer, dann verrate mir doch, wer war der andere schändliche Evgrin, mit dem du unseren Hain entweiht hast?"

Lucius schwieg.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass dieser Evgrin auch im Besitz von Irial ist? Ihre Fragen bohrten sich wie Pfeile in sein Fleisch.

Doch er wollte nicht antworten.

„Hm, gut du willst nicht antworten. Dann sollte ich mich vielleicht auf ein kleines Ratespiel einlassen?"

Sie ging umher und sah aus, als ob sie angestrengt nachdächte. Die ganze Zeit über ließ sie Lucius jedoch keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Es muss jemand sein, der dir nahe steht" begann sie.

Lucius ermahnte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Jemand mit dem du wahrscheinlich eng befreundet bist".

Ihm wurde heiß. Sie kam der Sache zu schnell viel zu nahe.

„War es einer der Gäste auf deiner Geburtstagsfeier?"

Schweißperlen traten ihm auf die Stirn.

„Lass mich nachdenken. Wem unter den Gästen könnte man so eine Tat zutrauen?"

Er musste sich unglaublich zusammenreißen um sein Gesicht weiterhin unbeweglich zu belassen.

Wieder tat sie so, als dächte sie angestrengt nach.

„Wer ist so abgrundtief böse, um so etwas zu tun? Ausgenommen von dir, meine ich".

Sie belauerte ihn.

„Ah, ich hab's" rief sie triumphierend.

„Es ist Snape, richtig?".

„Kein anderer kommt dafür in Frage".

Obwohl sich Lucius jede erdenkliche Mühe gab, keinen Muskel zu rühren und auch nicht zu blinzeln, zuckte er doch ganz leicht zusammen, als Snape's Name fiel.

„Ich wusste es." der Triumph in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Na dann werde ich deinem _guten alten Freund _einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Ich denke es gibt da einiges über unklare Besitzverhältnisse zwischen uns zu klären".

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und wollte gehen.

Lucius erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung.

Zuvor hatte er Snape schützen wollen.

Doch jetzt bangte er um Yi Min.

Egal was ihr für Kräfte zur Verfügung standen, Snape war ein sehr gefährlicher Gegner. Man dufte ihn in keinem Fall unterschätzen.

Er musste sie unbedingt aufhalten.

Sonst wäre es ihr Ende.

„Nein geh nicht. Er wird dich umbringen" rief Lucius und wollte hinter ihr herlaufen.

Sie blieb stehen und wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Mich umbringen? Vielleicht. Auf jeden Fall wird er es _versuchen_" erwiderte sie kalt.

Ihre spöttische Betonung des Wortes ‚versuchen' gefiel Lucius ganz und gar nicht.

„Unterschätze ihn nicht. Er ist sehr mächtig." warnte er sie doch sie schnaufte nur unwillig.

„Yi Min, ich meine es ehrlich. Geh nicht. Vergiss deinen Plan und bleib bei mir" mit diesen Worten trat er auf sie zu und wollte ihren Arm ergreifen.

Doch nur eine leichte Handbewegung von ihr ließ ihn wie ein Spielzeug durch die Luft fliegen und hart auf dem Boden aufschlagen.

Verwundert starrte er sie an.

Ihre Kräfte waren unglaublich.

„_Du hälst mich nicht auf. Niemand wird mich aufhalten_" rief sie.

Lucius wollte ihr zurufen, dass er es zumindest versuchen wollte, um ihret- und auch um seinetwillen, doch dann stutzte er.

Es erschien ihm, als würde sie mit einem Mal anfangen zu wachsen.

Das musste eine optische Täuschung sein. Der Sturz hatte ihn offenbar benommen gemacht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah genauer hin.

Doch es bestand kein Zweifel, sie wuchs tatsächlich.

Wie ein Baum der im Zeitraffer wächst, streckte sie sich in die Höhe, wurde größer und größer, bis sie schließlich etwa die vierfache Größe ihrer selbst erreicht hatte.

Sie stieß mit dem Kopf fast an die Zimmerdecke.

Und die Räume hier im Haus waren eigentlich recht hoch.

Dann wandte sie sich um, fegte die Reste der Fensterflügel beiseite und trat hinaus. Mit Riesenschritten überquerte sie den Vorplatz.

Lucius kam mühsam auf die Füße, durchquerte eilig den Raum und trat auf die Terrasse hinaus.

„Yi Min bleib hier" rief er noch einmal.

Doch die riesenhafte Gestalt lachte nur, begann zu rennen und war in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit seinen Blicken entschwunden.

To be continued...


	14. Lucius Part 1 Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Lucius' erster Impuls war, ihr nachzurennen. Er hatte seinen Schritt schon beschleunigt und rannte über den Vorplatz da fiel ihm auf, wie idiotisch dieses Vorhaben war. Er konnte sie auf diese Art unmöglich einholen. Er verfügte weder über ihre Schnelligkeit noch Ausdauer.

Er wandte sich um und lief zum Haus zurück.

Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er tun konnte.

Es musste ihm unbedingt gelingen, vor Yi Min bei Snape einzutreffen um eingreifen zu können. Auch wenn er sich gar nicht sicher war, ob er jetzt noch etwas gegen sie ausrichten konnte. Was sie für Kräfte hatte, war nur schwer abzuschätzen. Doch unterschätzen durfte man sie auf keinen Fall. Die Kraft, mit der sie ihn durch die Luft geschleudert hatte war wohl nur ein Bruchteil dessen, wozu sie fähig war.

Aber versuchen würde er es in jedem Fall. Nicht um seinen Freund Snape zu retten.

Sondern sie.

Der Drang, sie zu beschützen wurde übermächtig und er konnte sich in diesem Augenblick nicht erklären, warum er so fühlte.

Es sah ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich, helfend für andere Partei zu ergreifen.

Dennoch wollte er ihr um jeden Preis helfen.

Warum Draco versucht hatte, sie zu vergiften und wer ihn dabei geholfen hatte, das war jetzt zweitrangig.

Dass Yi Min lebte und überlebte, das war das einzige, was jetzt zählte.

Als er die Vorhalle erreicht hatte, rief er nach James und Martha und befahl ihnen, sich um seinen Sohn zu kümmern und in jedem Fall dafür zu sorgen, dass er das Haus nicht verlassen würde, bis Lucius wieder zurück war.

Grimmig blickte Lucius in Richtung des Salons.

Mit seinem Sprössling hatte er noch ein gewaltiges Hühnchen zu rupfen. Aber das konnte warten, bis er zurückkehrte.

Jetzt musste er erst einmal auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Snape's Haus gelangen.

Mit dem Auto zu fahren schied aus, das dauerte zu lange.

Es gab nur eine weitere Möglichkeit, aber die war alles andere als angenehm.

Sich in sein Schicksal ergebend seufzte Lucius gequält auf.

Die Zauberformel war lang und kompliziert aber am meisten graute es ihm vor der Verwandlung. Diese war nämlich äußerst schmerzhaft. In beiden Fällen. Sowohl die Ver- wie auch die Rückwandlung.

Es blieb ihm nur leider nichts anderes übrig. Er musste es tun.

Doch nicht hier im Haus und vor den Augen seiner Bediensteten.

Leise huschte er hinaus, den Vorplatz hinunter und über den Rasen hinter eine mannshohe Hecke.

Dann wappnete er sich so gut es ging und begann die Beschwörungsformel. Man durfte nicht den allerkleinsten Fehler machen sonst hatte das katastrophale Folgen.

Und für schief gegangene Experimente war jetzt einfach keine Zeit.

Sofort als er die Formel beendet hatte, spürte er die ersten Wellen der Schmerzen, die mit dem Übergang von einer Form in die andere einhergingen.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ es geschehen.

Und dann, als er glaubte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, verschwand der Schmerz und der Schrei eines Raubvogels war zu vernehmen.

Er hatte sich in einen Greifvogel verwandelt, genauer gesagt in einen Jagdfalken. Er bevorzugte zwar die Gestalt eines Steinadlers doch die gab es in England nicht, (außer in Gefangenschaft) und ein Falke erregte dann doch deutlich weniger Aufmerksamkeit.

Kopfschüttelnd musste Lucius daran denken, dass Minerva McGonagall, eine der Professorinnen von Hogwarts die Gestaltwandlung offenbar so sehr liebte, dass sie sich mindestens einmal pro Tag in ein Tier, vorzugsweise in eine Katze, verwandelte. Der alte Drachen musste sehr masochistisch veranlagt sein, um sich nur aus Spaß ständig zu verwandeln, dachte Lucius belustigt.

Doch dann riss er sich zusammen.

Schließlich wartete eine schwere Aufgabe auf ihn.

Vom Fliegen einmal ganz abgesehen.

Er hüpfte hinter der Hecke hervor, breitete die Flügel aus und schaffte es tatsächlich beim ersten Versuch, vom Boden abzuheben. Mit kraftvollen Flügelschlägen brachte er schnell Meter um Meter an Höhe zwischen sich und die Erde.

Doch als er, sehr froh über seine Flugkünste als majestätischer Raubvogel, in den Gleitflug überging erfasste ihn eine hinterhältige Windböe und drückte ihn nach unten.

Ganz und gar unmajestätisch landete er mit dem Schnabel voran im Dreck.

Dort blieb er erst einmal liegen und fluchte herzhaft.

Doch anstatt seiner Flüche waren nur schrille Vogelschreie zu hören.

Er rappelte sich auf, schüttelte das Gefieder auf und versuchte es noch einmal.

Und noch einmal.

Und noch einmal.

Nach dem dritten missglückten Versuch, sich wieder in die Lüfte zu erheben, wollte er entnervt aufgeben.

Diese verflixte Fliegerei war doch schwieriger als er das in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Seine Muskeln schmerzten jetzt schon ob der ungewohnten Bewegungen.

Doch dann sah er ein, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab. Nur fliegend und in direkter Luftlinie konnte er sein Ziel noch in absehbarer Zeit erreichen.

Dass er noch vor Yi Mi dort eintreffen würde, daran glaubte er nicht mehr. Er hatte schon zuviel Zeit mit seinen vergeblichen Flugversuchen vergeudet.

Grimmig breitete er wieder seine Schwingen aus und stieß sich nach ein paar Hüpfern vom Boden ab.

Diesmal schaffte er es einigermaßen, sich in der Luft zu halten, schaffte es sogar, die Windströmungen zu nutzen, anstatt sich gegen sie zu stemmen.

Nach einer Weile fand er sogar ein wenig Gefallen daran, wie der Wind durch sein Gefieder strich und das Land in Spielzeuggröße unter ihm dahineilte.

Schon bald konnte er sein Ziel in der Ferne erkennen.

Die Distanz zwischen Malfoy Manor und Snape's Haus war für einen schnellen Raubvogel wirklich in erstaunlicher Schnelle zu bewältigen.

Doch als er näher herankam, wusste er, dass er zu spät kommen würde. Sein scharfer Falkenblick erfasste das Unwetter, das um Snape's Anwesen herum wütete. Wie das Gewitter über Malfoy Manor war auch dieses nicht natürlichen Ursprungs, denn es konzentrierte sich wieder nur auf das Haus.

Blitze zuckten und riesige Hagelkörner trommelten auf das Dach.

Lucius musste in einiger Entfernung landen, sich zurückverwandeln und den Rest des Wegs zu Fuß zurücklegen, denn es war zu gefährlich für ihn in seiner Falkengestalt, dem Unwetter zu nahe zu kommen. Eine Sturmböe oder ein paar gut gezielte Hagelkörner, und es wäre um ihn geschehen gewesen.

So kämpfte er sich zu Fuß so gut es ging durch das Unwetter bis zum Haus. Als er es endlich erreicht hatte, war er nass bis auf die Haut und keuchte erschöpft.

Zuerst die Fliegerei und dann noch das.

Er wurde wirklich langsam zu alt für so etwas.

Als er wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war, rannte er die Treppen hinauf in das höchste Stockwerk. Er vermutete, dass Snape sich wohl im Turmzimmer aufhalten würde. Wie immer wenn er zu Hause war, denn dort waren alle seine Bücher und sonstigen Gegenstände, die er für seine Studien brauchte.

Als Lucius die Wendeltreppe hinaufhastete fiel ihm die gespenstische Stille auf, die das Haus urplötzlich erfasst hatte. Kein Hagel prasselte mehr gegen die Mauern, keine Windböe riss mehr an den Fenstern.

Als er endlich die Tür zu Snapes Arbeitszimmer erreicht hatte, blieb er kurz stehen und lauschte. Kein Laut war zu hören.

Das war sehr beunruhigend.

Wenn sich Yi Min hier aufhielt, dann würde sie bestimmt nicht schweigen. Die Lautstärke ihrer Auseinandersetzung mit Snape müsste man eigentlich auch durch die dicken Eichenbohlen der Tür hören können.

Doch nichts war zu hören.

Das konnte nur eins bedeuten.

Entweder sie war noch gar nicht da, was unwahrscheinlich war angesichts des Gewitters, das um das Haus getobt hatte. Oder sie war bereits tot.

Grässliche Angst schnürte Lucius die Kehle zu.

Dann riss er sich zusammen, wob den Zauber und zerstörte die Tür. Das sie vielleicht unverschlossen gewesen war und er nur die Klinke hätte hinunterdrücken müssen, daran dachte er gar nicht.

Vorsichtig stieg er über die gebrochenen Reste der Tür und sah sich suchend um.

Zuerst dachte er, der Raum sei leer.

Das Fenster war geborsten, Scherben, Laub und einige Zweige lagen am vom Hagel feuchten Boden.

Auch sonst machte das Zimmer einen reichlich verwüsteten Eindruck. Ein Bücherregal war umgefallen, überall lagen zerfetzte Bücher und Schriftrollen herum. Auf Snapes Arbeitstisch herrschte Chaos.

Hier hatte ganz offensichtlich ein Kampf statt gefunden.

Doch wie war er ausgegangen?

Und wo waren die Kontrahenten?

Als er sich gerade umwenden wollte um den Rest des Hauses abzusuchen vernahm er ein leises Geräusch.

Jemand stöhnte schmerzerfüllt.

Lucius wirbelte herum und rannte zum Tisch.

Von dort war das Geräusch gekommen.

Als er den Tisch umrundet hatte und sah, was sich dahinter befand konnte er erst nicht glauben, was er sah.

Auf dem Boden lag Snape.

Und er lag ganz offensichtlich im Sterben.

Drei schlanke Zweige hatten sich wie Pfeile in seinen Körper gebohrt. Das Blut aus den Wunden hatte Snape's schwarze Kleidung durchtränkt.

Lucius trat schnell an seine Seite, kniete sich nieder, legte den Arm um Snapes Schultern und zog seinen alten Freund etwas zu sich heran.

„Was ist geschehen Severus?" fragte er.

Snape keuchte, dann verzerrte ein schmerzgepeinigtes Lächeln seinen Mund.

„Das war deine kleine Freundin" flüsterte Snape rau, dann musste er husten und ein schmaler Streifen Blut rann aus seinem Mundwinkel.

Einer der Zweige steckte in seinem Brustkorb, hatte offenbar einen der Lungenflügel durchstoßen und Snape's Lunge füllte sich nun langsam mit Blut.

Wenn er nicht am Blutverlust starb, dann würde er an seinem eigenen Blut ersticken.

„Ruhig alter Junge. Das kriegen wir wieder hin. Ich kann dich heilen" beschwichtigte Lucius den Sterbenden. Er war sich zwar nicht ganz sicher, doch versuchen wollte er es in jedem Fall. Die Verletzungen waren schwer und es würde Lucius einiges seiner eigenen Lebenskraft kosten, das zu heilen. Der Heilzauber entzog demjenigen, der ihn anwendete soviel Energie, wie zum Heilen der Verletzungen notwendig war. Je schwerer die Wunde, umso mehr Energie war von Nöten.

Lucius wusste nicht genau, ob ihn seine Hilfe am Ende nicht selbst fast das Leben kosten würde.

Doch auch er verdankte Snape sein Leben und stand in seiner Schuld.

Severus hatte ihm einmal, vor vielen vielen Jahren das Leben gerettet, als sich Lucius verrückter weise und unvorbereitet mit einem ausgewachsenen Feuerdrachen angelegt hatte und dabei beinahe als Grillkohle geendet hätte.

Wenn er ihm jetzt half, dann wären sie quitt.

Doch Snape lachte nur über ihn.

„Spar dir deine Energie, Malfoy. Du kannst mir nicht mehr helfen. Das Gift hat sich schon zu weit ausgebreitet" krächzte er.

„Gift?" fragte Lucius verständnislos

Mit zittriger Hand hielt Snape ihm eine weiße Blüte hin.

Lucius nahm sie, betrachtete sie genauer, ließ sie dann aber mit einem erschreckten Aufruf sofort fallen.

Es war weißer Oleander.

Snape's Lieblingsgewächs. In seinem Garten standen unzählige dieser schönen aber auch hochgiftigen Büsche.

Das Gift der Blüten und Blätter reichte aus um einen Menschen zu töten. Noch tödlicher war der Saft aus den Ästen selbst.

Und weil dieser Busch so giftig war, deshalb war es auch Severus' bevorzugte Gartenbegrünung.

Welche Ironie, dass ihn diese Leidenschaft am Ende jetzt selbst das Leben kostete.

Langsam begriff Lucius, was hier vorgefallen sein musste.

Yi Min und Snape hatten sich gestritten, er hatte sie bedroht und sie hatte das Unwetter herbeigerufen. Als das noch nicht reichte, hatte sie die Pflanzen um Hilfe gebeten und einige Oleanderzweige hatten Snape durchbohrt.

Wie das geschehen konnte, konnte sich Lucius nicht erklären, denn eigentlich hatte Severus genug Macht, um sich gegen diesen Angriff zu wappnen.

Doch noch drängender als die Erklärung für Severus' Versagen war die Frage, wo war Yi Min?

„Wo ist sie?" fragte Lucius.

Er bekam nur ein höhnisches Grinsen zur Antwort.

„Keine Bange Malfoy. Du bist das Miststück endlich los. Dein Ruf ist wieder hergestellt. Dafür habe ich gesorgt" flüsterte Snape.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" rief Lucius aufgebracht und rüttelte Severus grob.

Snape musste erneut husten und spukte diesmal eine ansehnliche Menge Blut.

Er würde nicht mehr lange leben.

„Los, sag es mir".

„Warum nicht. Du kannst es sowieso nicht mehr ändern"

„Nachdem dein unfähiger Sohn mit dem Gift so schändlich versagt hat, war ich erfreut, dass sich das Weibsstück extra hierher zu mir bemüht hat. Sie hat es mir abgenommen, nach ihr suchen zu müssen.". Ein erneuter Hustenanfall bremste Snapes Ausführungen für einen Moment.

Als Lucius hörte, dass Severus in den feigen Giftanschlag verwickelt war, zog er seinen Arm zurück und ließ den sterbenden Magier, den er einst seinen Freund genannt hatte, unsanft wieder zu Boden gleiten.

Fassungslos starrte er auf Snape hinunter. Doch dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass es eigentlich offensichtlich war, dass Severus etwas damit zu tun gehabt hatte. Schließlich hatte er Lucius erfolgreich aus dem Haus gelockt, damit Draco seinen hinterhältigen Plan ausführen konnte. Und Draco war viel zu einfältig, um sich ohne fremde Hilfe etwas Derartiges auszudenken. Darüber hinaus waren Giftanschläge schon immer eine Spezialität von Snape.

Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Er war ja so naiv gewesen.

Das erneute Krächzen von Snapes Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich hab vom ersten Augenblick an gewusst, dass sie kein gewöhnlicher Muggel ist" begann Severus erneut.

„Und als sie hier auftauchte und nach dem blauen Stein fragte, war mir klar, mit wem ich es zu tun hatte. Doch leider, leider hatte ich eine ganz andere Überraschung für sie parat. Welch ein Pech aber auch."

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

„Spielt das noch eine Rolle? Sie ist tot. Und letztendlich ist es egal, ob sie durch das Jahali gestorben ist, das ich Draco gegeben hatte oder direkt durch meine Hand. Das Ergebnis zählt. Nur hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, ihr sobald in die Schattenwelt zu folgen. Diese Baumelfen darf man wirklich nicht unterschätzen".

Das Reden war für Snape offenbar sehr anstrengend, denn er hustete und spukte weiteres Blut.

Die Erkenntnis straf Lucius wie ein harter Schlag in den Magen.

Sie war tot.

Umgebracht von einem seiner engsten Vertrauten.

Unwiederbringlich fort.

Er stand auf und wandte dem Sterbenden den Rücken zu.

„Wo ist ihr Körper?" fragte er fast tonlos.

Ein weiteres heiseres Lachen war zu hören.

„Weg. In der Hölle".

Lucius schloss kurz die Augen, dann trat er an das Fenster und hielt sich an dem zerbrochenen Rahmen fest. Dass ihm dabei einige Glasscherben in die Handflächen schnitten bemerkte er nicht.

Der Schmerz über ihren Verlust betäubte seine gesamte Wahrnehmung.

Doch dann stieg ein Gedanke an die Oberfläche.

Er ging zurück und wandte sich nochmals an Snape.

„Der blaue Stein. Wo ist er?" fragte er schneidend.

„Das wirst du niemals erfahren. Dieses Geheimnis nehme ich mit ins Grab" höhnte Snape.

Lucius betrachtete ihn abschätzend.

Dann begannen seine Hände, das komplizierte Muster des Offenbarungszaubers zu weben und er flüsterte die entsprechende Formel.

Als Snape bemerkte, was Lucius da machte, stöhnte er auf und wand sich.

Doch er konnte sich dem Zauber nicht entziehen.

Mit seinem letzten Atemzug verriet Snape das Geheimnis, das er nun schon seit 30 Jahren wohl gehütet hatte.

Dann sackte er röchelnd in sich zusammen und hauchte sein Leben aus.

Die Kraft des Offenbarungszaubers hatte ihm den Rest gegeben.

Lucius warf noch einmal einen letzten Blick auf die sterblichen Überreste von Professor Severus Snape, dann verließ er das Zimmer und ging hinunter in die Gewölbe.

Er musste lange suchen, bis er das geheime Versteck gefunden hatte. Er löste den Siegelzauber und nahm den blauen Stein an sich.

Wenn er schon Yi Min nie mehr wiedersehen konnte, dann wollte er wenigstens etwas, was ihn immer an sie erinnerte.

Und was wäre wohl passender gewesen, als der Stein, der aus ihrer Welt stammte.

Er war etwa so groß wie eine Aprikose und leuchtete in einem milchigen Blau. Der Stein war nicht durchscheinend, wie das bei einem Saphir der Fall gewesen wäre, sondern eher stumpf und absolut undurchlässig. Er lag schwer und kalt in der Hand.

Welche Kräfte steckten wohl in ihm?

Und wieder wurde Lucius bewusst, dass die einzige Person, die es wusste, nicht mehr da war. Yi Min hätte ihm sicher erzählt, wozu der Stein gut war.

Irial, wie sie ihn genannt hatte.

Seufzend steckte er ihn in seine Tasche und sah sich noch einmal kurz in dem Gewölbe um. Es glich seinem geheimen Versteck in seinem eigenen Haus sehr. Snape hatte, wie Lucius, hier alle seine schwarzmagischen Gegenstände aufbewahrt. Auf einem Tisch entdeckte Lucius sogar das Herz von Ashahebsed. Also hatte Severus wenigstens hier nicht gelogen. Er besaß das Herz tatsächlich. Ob er es Lucius allerdings ausgehändigt hätte, daran zweifelt er jetzt stark.

Es war alles nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen. Um ihn aus dem Haus zu locken.

Voll Gram wandte er den Blick hab und floh aus dem Gewölbe.

Jetzt wollte er das Herz von Ashahebsed nicht mehr haben. Es war für ihn zum Symbol eines großen Verlusts geworden.

Lucius stolperte aus dem Haus, lief zu einem der Bäume und ließ sich schwer atmend gegen den Stamm sinken.

Seine Hände strichen über die raue Rinde.

Sie hatte Bäume geliebt.

Nun konnte er verstehen wieso.

Man konnte die Lebenskraft, die durch diesen Stamm floss beinahe spüren wenn man sich etwas konzentrierte.

Der Gedanke tröstete ihn etwas.

Doch nicht genug.

Er wollte nur noch fort.

Weg von diesem Ort.

Doch das hieß wohl oder übel: erneute Verwandlung.

Denn er hatte trotz allem nicht vor, den weiten Weg nach Hause zu laufen.

Er trat einige Schritte zurück, sammelte sich und wob den Zauber. Diesmal war ihm der Schmerz des Übergangs beinahe willkommen.

Irial in den Klauen haltend, erhob er sich schwerfällig in die Lüfte und trat den Heimweg an.

To be continued...


	15. Lucius Part 1 Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Durch ein paar Bruchlandungen behindert, kam Lucius schließlich müde und zerschlagen wieder in Malfoy Manor an.

Diesmal war es ihm egal, ob ihn einer der Bediensteten sah, er flog direkt auf das Balkongeländer vor seinem Schlafzimmer, verwandelte sich zurück und betrat unbemerkt das Haus.

Nachdem er Irial sicher in einem Versteck im Kopfteil des Bettes verstaut hatte ging er ins Badezimmer und ließ sich ein Bad ein. Das heiße Wasser würde seinen verspannten Muskeln sicher gut tun.

Seufzend streckte er sich in der Wanne aus und wollte an nichts mehr denken.

Doch sein Geist fand keinen Frieden.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass es noch gar nicht so lange her war, dass er hier mit ihr ein paar nette Wasserspiele gespielt hatte.

Der Gedanke trieb ihn schnell wieder aus dem Wasser. Er trocknete sich ab und kleidete sich an.

Dabei fiel ihm das weiße Hemd, das Yi Min getragen hatte, als sie im Garten getanzt hatte, in die Hände.

Seine Finger streichelten den Stoff. In den Falten steckte immer noch ihr betörender Duft nach Orangenblüten.

Unwirsch warf er das Hemd zurück auf die Sessellehne.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Bett.

Das war zuviel.

Alles hier erinnerte ihn an Yi Min.

Und diese Erinnerungen marterten ihn, stachen ihn wie glühende Nadeln.

Er floh aus dem Zimmer.

Irrte ziellos im Haus umher.

Doch dann fiel ihm etwas anderes ein.

Da war noch eine unerledigte Sache, derer er sich annehmen musste.

Auf seinem Gesicht zeigten sich wieder die harten Züge, die man von Lucius gewohnt war.

Festen Schrittes ging er hinunter in den Salon um seinen Sohn zur Rede zu stellen.

Draco war tatsächlich noch da.

Martha und James hatten sich an Lucius' Anweisungen gehalten.

Sein Sohn saß mit schmerzgepeinigtem Gesichtsausdruck in einem der Sessel, an seiner Schläfe war ein Verband und er hielt sich die Seite.

Martha hatte sich um ihn gekümmert und als sie Lucius jetzt hereinkommen sah, huschte sie zu ihm und berichtete ihm flüsternd über den Zustand des Jungen.

Draco hatte sich beim Aufprall gegen die Wand eine Platzwunde an der Schläfe, eine gestauchte Schulter und eine gebrochene Rippe zugezogen.

Also fast die gleichen Verletzungen, die Yi Min von dem Autounfall davongetragen hatte.

Es war verhext.

Alles erinnerte ihn an sie.

Wieder durchzuckte ihn der Schmerz des Verlusts.

Doch als er seinen Sohn dann ansah, glitzerten seine Augen kalt wie Eis.

„Wie konntest du kleines Scheusal ihr nur so etwas antun" flüsterte Lucius bedrohlich.

„Wie meinst du das? Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht. _Sie_ hat mich gegen die Wand geworfen, das hast du doch gesehen. _Sie_ war es die...".

„LÜG MICH NICHT AN!!!" brüllte Lucius und Draco zuckte zusammen.

„Ich weis alles über deinen kleinen hinterhältigen Plan, den du zusammen mit Severus ausgeheckt hast".

Draco wurde noch blasser.

„Ha..hat der Professor es dir erzählt?" fragte er zaghaft.

„Oh ja. Bevor er seinen letzten Atemzug ausgehaucht hat".

Dracos Gesicht war weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee.

„Aber Vater, du meinst... du hast ....ihn _umgebracht_?"" stotterte er fassungslos.

„Das war nicht mehr nötig. Das hatte Yi Min bereits erledigt. Ich habe nur noch etwas nachgeholfen". Lucius wusste nicht, warum er es ihm überhaupt erzählte.

Jetzt kam Leben in Draco.

„VATER!! Wie konntest du nur. Deinen besten Freund umbringen für ein wertloses, widerliches nichtmenschliches Scheusal, dass..." weiter kam Draco nicht denn sein Vater war auf ihn zugestürmt und hatte ihn hart geohrfeigt.

„Das Scheusal bist du. Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, was echte Gefühle bedeuten" zischte Lucius.

„Gefühle? GEFÜHLE??? Wie kannst du nur so tief sinken und dich mit..." Dracos Worte erstarben in einem Röcheln.

Er griff sich an den Hals und wand sich.

Vor ihm stand sein Vater, die Hand ausgestreckt und die Finger schlossen sich unbarmherzig zur Faust. Mit magischer Kraft drückte er seinem Sohn die Kehle zu.

Blinder Hass und verzweifelte Wut kochten in Lucius.

Er war bereit, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut zu töten.

Draco wand sich unter dem eisernen Griff der magischen Schlinge.

Doch als es schon beinahe zu spät war, lockerte Lucius die Umklammerung.

Er brachte es doch nicht fertig seinen Sohn zu töten.

Schweratmend wankte er zur Tür.

Draco gab ein klägliches Wimmern von sich.

„Du bist nicht länger mein Sohn. Ich will dich niemals wiedersehen und du wirst dieses Haus nie wieder betreten" flüsterte Lucius.

„Während der Schulzeit bleibst du in Hogwarts und in den Ferien kannst du meinetwegen zu deiner Mutter gehen. Oder in die Hölle. Es ist mir gleich".

Mit diesen Worten verließ Lucius den Salon, gab der in der Vorhalle wartenden Haushälterin präzise Anweisungen bezüglich des Rauswurfs von Draco und schleppte sich dann in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Schwerfällig ließ er sich auf dem Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder und rieb sich die Augen.

Blicklos starrte er eine Zeitlang umher.

Seine Finger strichen über die Kante des Tischs.

Hier hatte alles Schöne angefangen. Hier hatte sie sich ihm zum ersten Mal hingegeben.

Er glaubte, die zärtliche Berührung ihrer Hand auf seinen Haaren zu spüren.

Glaubte, ihren Duft wahrzunehmen.

Doch sie war nicht da.

Er fühlte sich so müde, zerschlagen und einsam.

Ja, einsam.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.

Und noch ein anderes Gefühl, offenbarte sich ihm.

Liebe.

Ja, er hatte Yi Min geliebt.

Das wurde ihm erst jetzt mit aller Macht bewusst.

Er liebte sie mit jeder Faser seines Herzens.

Der Eispanzer, der so lange Jahre um sein Herz gelegen hatte, war getaut, verschwunden.

Obwohl sie nur so kurze Zeit zusammen gewesen waren, hatte er sich mit ihr immer vollständig gefühlt.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sein ganzes Leben auf der Suche nach dem einen Menschen gewesen war, der seinem Leben einen Sinn geben konnte.

Der ihn vorbehaltlos liebte, egal, was er in der Vergangenheit getan hatte oder gezwungen war zu tun.

Er war sich der Leere in seinem Leben nie richtig bewusst gewesen, bis heute.

Ihm viel ein Sprichwort ein. _Die Summe unseres Lebens sind die Stunden in denen wir liebten._

Nun, danach gerechnet war er eben erst neu geboren. Und doch schon wieder dem Tode geweiht.

Zu kurz, viel zu kurz waren die wenigen Stunden der Liebe mit ihr gewesen.

Noch niemals zuvor hatte er geliebt.

Höfliche Zuneigung vielleicht.

Mehr nicht.

Er hatte sein Leben damit vergeudet, sich in Düsternis und Grausamkeit zu hüllen.

Der Panzer war allumfassend gewesen.

Lucius war böse.

Doch die Betonung lag auf _war_.

Sie hätte ihn lehren können, gut zu sein. Ihren Einfluss auf ihn konnte er schon jetzt nicht leugnen.

Denn sonst hätte er seinen Sohn wohl vorhin umgebracht ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Der alte Lucius wäre dazu in der Lage gewesen.

Doch der neue Lucius nicht.

Ihm fiel noch etwas ein, was Yi Min während einer ihrer Unterhaltungen gesagt hatte: Niemand ist zufällig gut. Diese Tugend muss man lernen.

Wie recht sie gehabt hatte.

Er hatte bereits von ihr gelernt.

Yi Min.

Yi Min die Baumelfe.

Yi Min, das kluge, wunderschöne und so geheimnisvolle Geschöpf.

Dieser Wildfang, der ihn mit seiner Leidenschaft am Leben und an der Liebe immer wieder überrascht und dann mitgerissen hatte.

Deren Mut und Durchhaltevermögen ihn sehr beeindruckt hatten.

Auch sie hatte ihn geliebt. Er konnte nicht sagen warum er sich dessen so sicher war, doch er war es.

Vielleicht nicht am Anfang.

Was wäre auch wirklich zu viel verlangt gewesen.

Er wusste bis heute nicht, warum sie ihre Meinung über ihn geändert und sich ihm vorbehaltlos hingegeben hatte, nach Allem was der ihr angetan hatte.

Sicher, einen Teil davon hatte sie ihm schmerzvoll zurück gezahlt.

Aber eigentlich war es vollkommen unwichtig, wie es begonnen hatte.

Wichtig war nur, sie hatten sich geliebt.

Und jetzt hatte das grausame Schicksal sie ihm wieder genommen.

Die Mächte hatten ihm den einzigen Menschen wieder geraubt, der Lucius teurer war als sein eigenes Leben.

Ja, er hätte sein Leben gegeben, wenn er dadurch ihres hätte retten können.

Doch es war ihm verwehrt geblieben.

Und so blieb er zurück.

Allein und gefangen in seiner unendlichen Trauer.

Die Traurigkeit überkam ihn nun gänzlich.

Seine Augen wurden feucht.

Und eine einzelne, silberne Träne löste sich aus seinen eisblauen Augen.

Glitzerte kostbar wie ein Diamant auf seiner Wange.

Ende

- LUCIUS Teil 2 is available -

_(begonnen am 20. Mai 2003 / fertig gestellt am 03. Juni 2003)_

_Musik: Soundtrack zu 1492 – Conquest of Paradise von Vangelis und_

_Volumen Diez von Café del Mar._


End file.
